Little Butterfly
by DeadlyBeauty23
Summary: IchiRuki AU In a corrupted and twisted government, Rukia is their key to gaining what they desire. Ichigo Kurosaki is Rukia's guardian and he is going to risk anything and everything to protect her and bring peace back to their world.
1. Love at first fight

**My first AU fic., woot! Pairings will be:  
**IchiRuki  
IshiHime  
HitsuHina  
Zangestsu/Shirayuki  
**Rating: **T

**Summary:** In a corrupted and twisted government, Rukia is their key to gaining what they desire. They train Ichigo Kurosaki, to protect their little butterfly...but what happens when he is ordered to kill her?

* * *

_Rukia sat up, a figure sat at the end of her bed...she could already see the gleam of metal in the moonlight._

"They've ordered you to kill me...hnn..." Rukia said narrowing her eyes, she knew the time would come eventually...it was the only way after all. The man who was her protector was struggling with this order...she knew. "Make it quick...Ichigo..." She said before lying back down. She felt him get up and walk to her bedside, even in the darkness she could see the outline of his spiky hair, that she had learned to love.  
  
_Rukia just laughed softly, closing her eyes for what might be her last time. Ichigo told himself he would never hurt her, always protect her...no matter what..._

His hand slowly curled around the knife..

_

* * *

_

Rukia was sitting in front of her mirror, brushing her hair while waiting for her morning tea. Right on cue, Inoue Orihime, a rather busty maid came into the room carrying the silver tray with Rukias' tea on it. Rukia smiled and took the tea from the tray gingerly in her hands.

"Morning Kuchiki-san!" Inoue said cheerfully, she was wearing the usual maid outfit that her brother made them all wear. A black upper-knee length skirt (with an optional white apron), white blouse, black dress shoes and a navy blue necktie. Her hair was up in a bun with a small white flower tucked behind her left ear, she smiled while making Rukia's bed.

Rukia didn't really enjoy being waited on, she found it annoying and waste of others time. Sadly, her brother liked being waited on, so there was no way to call off the maids and cooks. Rukia only half listened to Inoues' story;

"Ishida said that honey doesn't go well with fish"

Rukia drank her tea quietly, _I wonder what Nii-sama is up to.  
_  
"I beg to differ, I mean...he is a cook for your brother...but"

_I wonder where Renji is...I'd like a good sparring match...  
_  
"So I was talking to Tatsuki. She said I had unique..."

_Master Shirayuki must be busy today, she would of called for me by now...  
_  
"I heard that a new body guard would come in today..."

_She never misses our walks...  
_  
"Inoue?" Rukia spoke up, the girl shut her mouth and raised a quizzical eyebrow.

"What is it Kuchiki-san? Was I talking to much? I'm so sorry! I tend to_--_" Inoue began but Rukia raised one hand to signal her to stop.

"I was just going to ask...what's on the agenda today?" Rukia asked, she shifted in her seat. Inoue was not only a good friend, a hardworking maid but also she acted as a secretary for Rukia. Inoue smiled brightly and pulled out a painfully pink notebook from the inside of her apron. She flipped through the pages and found whatever she was looking for.

"Ah yes! Morning tea at 9am. Shirayuki wishes to walk with you at 10, then lunch and training at 11. Dinner is served at 6, no meetings are planned today, Miss kuchiki" Inoue explained as her finger ran down the list, she wondered what Rukia would do between 11 and 6. Rukia just nodded and stood up,

"I'll go and get changed then" She said before walking off into the bathroom, her clothes already set aside for her. Rukia picked up what Chizuru wanted her to wear. Chizuru was the 'fashion specialist' and she would almost always set out Rukias' clothes, depending on the days weather and what colors looked best on her. Today she had chosen a very simple but charming outfit for the petite woman to wear, a pair of light brown capris, a light red (almost pink) button down half-sleeved shirt, white sandals, and a white tanktop to go underneath the button down.

Rukia changed, washed her face and found her way downstairs. Shirayuki would always meet her where the garden begins, they would end their walk once the garden ended of course, then she would lead the way back to her home. Rukia was glad her Nii-sama was so fond of Shirayuki, he even would allow Rukia to stay over her house if she wanted to. Rukia smiled as she saw her sensei standing perfectly still, waiting for Rukia to join her.

---------.---------.----------.----------.-----------.-----------.------------.---------.------

"You look beautiful today, Rukia-Chan" Shirayuki commented, her clear blue eyes twinkled in the sunlight. Rukia smiled at her sensei, her cheeks flustered at the compliment.

"So Shirayuki...what's the latest news?" Rukia asked as they walked, passing all different colored roses. Nii-sama liked them the best, so they were the first thing you saw when someone laid eyes on the garden.

"It's not the best..." She began, tucking a strand of sleek black hair behind one ear. Rukia both admired and envied her teacher, she was beautiful...like a goddess in Rukias' eyes. She could be as cold as ice if she wished, she had strength and confidence in everything that she set her mind to. Shirayuki was the object in some mens' desires, but she never gave any of them a passing glance. Rukia knew that her sensei had a close friendship with Zangestsu, he was the top-trainer at the dojo no one was allowed to talk about.

"They are giving you a personal bodyguard..." Shirayuki said, her tone had no warmth in it. Rukia had a feeling that they did not choose Shirayuki for the job.

"Why didn't Nii-sama arrange it to be you?" Rukia had to ask, she looked at her friend from the corner of her eyes. Shirayuki shook her head...

"I didn't want the job..." She said flatly, Rukias' eyes widened and she could only stare at her closest friend. Shirayuki shook her head sadly; "They are planning something, and it won't end nicely...I can feel it Rukia-Chan..." Shirayuki took Rukias' shoulders and grasped them tightly. They had stopped in the middle of the garden where a small bridge went over a small pond that koi fish usually swam in.

"Shirayuki-sama, they wouldn't ever hurt me...right?" Rukia asked her heart told her 'no' but the little voice in the back of her head said 'yes'.

"Rukia-Chan, listen to me. The men working this government claim to be guardian angels over this town...but you know, you lived in the town once, they only want their hearts desires to be granted. The care nothing for this town, the people, and right now you are protected with your brother being your legal guardian...but once you turn 18..." Shirayuki shook her head again sadly, biting down on her perfect bottom lip.

"I know, once I'm 18...I'll be an adult and once I'm an adult they will...you know..." Rukia couldn't finish her sentence, she knew from birth that she was special. She was known as their 'little butterfly'...their key to getting what they wanted. It was myth, her brother had said, but the men were twisted and corrupted by greed.

"I can't protect you...for that...I am truly sorry" Shirayuki said, dropping her hands to her sides and walking away. Rukia quickly caught up, she tried to read her expression but it showed nothing.

"Don't worry about it..." Rukia said with a light shrug, "Maybe this new bodyguard will protect me...from them..." Rukia tried to smile, but failed when she saw Shirayukis' expression...it was almost as if she couldn't believe that statement. Rukia had hope though, she always did. Living in Rukonkai gave her hope and now she was being treated like a princess.

Shirayuki stopped at the end of the garden, had time passed so quickly?  
"Do you wish to train today?" She asked casually, Rukias' mood lifted and she smiled up at her sensei. Shirayuki smiled back, "I take that as a yes" she said before pulling out her cellphone from the pocket of her pure white skirt. Rukia just noticed that her sensei always wore white...

----.-----.-----.-------.-------.--------.----------.--------.--------.--------.--------.-------

Rukia breathed heavily, they had been training for what seemed like days! Shirayuki had trained her with a sword, hand-to-hand, guns, knives, and assassination arts. Rukia always wanted to ask how her sensei learned all this, but she could never find the right time.

Today, was hand-to-hand, something Rukia was naturally good at but Shirayuki seemed to be pushing Rukia harder, she moved faster and dodged quicker then before. Rukia jumped backwards as a punch was thrown by her sensei, she grabbed her fist while she was off-guard and hurtled her over her small form. Rukia was tiny, but she was fierce too. Even if Shirayuki was roughly a foot taller then herself, and most likely weighed more too (not that Rukia would ask) Rukia was strong.

Rukia smirked, towering over her sensei that was sprawled out on her back and shirayuki smirked too. Rukia felt an iron grip on her ankle before her back slammed into the floor as well, she quickly squirmed away and was back on her feet, her sensei was already up and throwing punches.  
Rukia dodged them with difficultly, but when her sensei lifted her leg to kick, Rukia took the moment to duck down and jab and her senseis' middle. Shirayuki stumbled backwards but quickly regained herself, Rukia was on the offensive now.

----.-----.----------.---------.--------.--------.-------.------------.--------.------.-------

"Am I interrupting something?" A cool voice said, both of the women looked in the direction of the voice. Both Rukia and Shirayuki were panting heavily, neither showed any other sign of weakness.

"Hello Zangestsu..." Shirayuki greeted, giving the man a wave. Rukia rubbed the back of her neck, it was sore from dodging so many head blows.  
"Good evening Shirayuki, Rukia" Zangestsu nodded toward the out of breath girl.  
"What brings you here?" Shirayuki asked, crossing her arms infront of her chest. 'man, she's quick to the point. I never noticed' Rukia thought before she sat down on the training rooms floor.

"I wanted Rukia to meet the man I've been training for the past month" Zangestsu said moving aside, and in the doorway stood a boy, around Rukias' age with bright orange hair. Rukia raised an eyebrow;

"I'm Kurosaki Ichigo" He said, his face in a scowl. Shirayuki helped Rukia to her feet, she wished she could of been at least slightly more attractive when she first met him. Her face was sweaty, cuts and scratches ran along her arms and neck, stray strands of hair clung to her pale face and flushed cheeks.

"I'm Kuchiki Rukia" She said, extending her hand when he reached her. Rukia shook his hand, it was strange...like their hands were met to be together, they fit perfectly. Rukia tried not to think about it too much.

"I'm gonna guess and say that you were training?" Ichigo said casually as he stuffed his hands into his jean pockets, he avoided her gaze. In only a few days she would know that it was actually him who was going to be protecting her. Zangestsu and Shirayuki arranged the meeting, it was Rukia who was left out of the loop.

"Yeah, Shirayuki trains me everyday..." Rukia stuck her tongue out at her mentor.

"Hnn, it's so what happened 2 years ago doesn't happen again" Shirayuki retorted, she suddenly wanted to take back what she just said, how could she be so insensitive? Shirayuki gave Rukia a pleading glance for forgiveness but Rukia just smiled softly.

"That's right Shirayuki-sama!" Rukia said with a fake cheeriness in her voice, Ichigo raised an eyebrow. He noticed when he first walked in that this girl was master at hiding her true feelings. She didn't need a scowl on her face 24-7 to mask what she really felt. He observed it was all in her eyes, when he first walked in, she didn't look shocked at his unique hair color, but her eyes went wide with shock and curiosity.  
When Shirayuki mentioned something, most likely a death, that happened two years ago Rukia showed a fake happiness in her smile, but her eyes held a painful sadness.

"Ah, Shirayuki...let's leave them be for a moment, I need to speak to you" Zangetsu said before walking out the door with Shirayuki following.

----.-------.--------.----------.---------.----------.-----------.-----------.--------.--------

Rukia glared at Ichigo. "What's going on?" She asked with a bitter edge to her voice.

"Huh?" Ichigo said dumbly, she was smarter then she looked, and she had caught onto something...

"Are you stupid? I can see something is going on! Now, spit it out before I make you!" Rukia said raising her fist threateningly. Ichigo decided to stall...  
"I doubt some shrimp like you is gonna be able to take me out!" Ichigo retorted with a glare back in her direction.

Rukia tackled Ichigo to the ground in one swift motion, she sat on his stomach and held his arms down.

"Tell me." Rukia ordered, her face uncomfortably close to his.

"No."

"Why not?" Rukia demanded, her face in a frown.

"'cause, a midget like yourself can't even keep me down" Ichigo said before he squirmed out of her grasp and shoved her backwards, now their poisitons were reversed. Ichigo grinned smugly as he held her down with ease.

"I hate you." Rukia growled

"The feelings are mutual" Ichigo said and Rukia noticed that he wasn't scowling anymore.

"Hmm Kurosaki...I see that once you have a girl underneath you, you don't scowl..." Rukia grinned as Ichigos' face turned red.

He scowled and narrowed his eyes at her, "I really hate you."  
Rukia just smiled and heard the door open, both the teens looked over at a laughing Shirayuki and a confused Zangestsu.

"Geez, Ichigo!" Shirayuki said before a another giggle "Who woulda thought you would already be advancing on poor Rukia-Chan!" Shirayuki was quite pleased with the bright blush she got from of the both of them.

"Ah, Ichigo...Why are you on top of Rukia?" Zangestsu asked quite calmly unlike his close-friend who was holding onto the doorframe for support as she laughed.

"Well...um..." Ichigo began, but honestly he couldn't think of a good excuse. Rukia continued to squirm underneath him, and she was not helping...at all.

"Get off me strawberry!" Rukia groaned, Ichigo blushed brightly, and glared at her.

"My name is not Strawberry! It means 'one who protects'" He responded before getting off the young petite girl.

"Whatever." Rukia said rolling her eyes, crossing her arms in front of her chest and glaring at Shirayuki.

"Rukia-Chan...could you be a doll and take Ichigo back home?" Shirayuki asked kindly, her lips twitching as she fought back a smile.

Rukia sighed, "Sure, c'mon strawberry" She said grabbing the back of his shirt and dragged him out of the house, through the backdoor.

---.-----.---------.---------.----------.---------.---------.---------.---------.---------.----

"You really think...that it's fate?" Zangetsu asked calmly, he looked over at his friend.

"She will stop the rain...I can tell" Shirayuki looked over at Zangestsu and smiled, "After all...I stopped the rain in your heart didn't I?"  
Zangestsu smirked and nodded...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.

A/N: What do you think? Reviews are love...

Info that I couldn't find were to add:

**Rukia and Ichigo are both 17.**

**Inoue and Ishida are 18.**

**Zangetsu is 30 **

**Shirayuki is 27**.

Also! Readers of my 'Black and White' fic. I'm working on updating it (my friend stole her laptop back! GRR) so It'll be a bit slow.

Sorry :(


	2. Think Twice

A/N: I'm just a writing whore since it's the weekend and so no school. Also, Life sucks; some one I trusted stole my 300+ dollar camera in my house. Right under my nose. GRRR

Well, enough ranting.

Here's chapter 2 of Little Butterfly.

"**Think twice"**

* * *

"Night Strawberry" Rukia said simply before turning around to walk back home. The orange headed teen just stared back and forth, house to Rukia, Rukia to house. He was her guardian...okay not yet, not officially, but really was he about to let her walk alone. In this town? Alone. Without him. She could protect herself...right? Would he be abandoning his job if he let her go?

"Rukia!" He called out, she was already at the intersection. Rukia turned around and gave him a questioning look. _Now or never..._Ichigo thought before he ran up to her.

"Shouldn't I have been the one walking you home?" Ichigo asked, the raven haired girl kicked him in the stomach. _That was uncalled for_ Ichigo thought while rubbing his stomach, Rukia just shook her head and laughed.

"I admire the fact that you wish to protect me, Mr. Kurosaki. I can take care of myself." Rukia answered before she walked away. _What a strange guy,_ Rukia pondered as she crossed the street. It's not like she wasn't armed, she had a pocket knife in her pocket. Shirayuki had trained her...she was fine. The strawberry boy did not follow her; _Maybe he thinks of me as an equal. Maybe because I could kick his ass he sees that I can take care of myself. Looks like the orange hair isn't a sign of insanity. _

-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ichigo quickly ate the dinner his little sister, Yuzu, prepared for him and the rest of his insane family.

"So? Did you get assigned to that pretty Kuchiki girl?" Isshin, his insane father, asked.

"Yes." Ichigo replied in a monotone. _'Is she okay? Did she make it home? Should I go and check? What if she's hurt? Will it be my fault? Yes..yes it would be. _

"So...you let her walk home...alone?" Isshin poked his son with a fork, Ichigo glared. Why was everyone beating him up today?

"So what if I did?" Ichigo replied crossing his arms. Isshin let out a sigh and put on a serious face.

"You idiot. She would have to cross the river to go the quick way to her house, who likes to hide around that river? Think about it" Isshin said sternly, Ichigo had never seen his father act so seriously; he was almost always carefree.

'_The bad kids, as my dad calls them. The punks, the muggers...rapist...you name it. They hide under the rivers' bridge. If Rukia took that way, she'd be outnumbered...and if the majority of them are drunk...Shit. Shit. Damn. Shit. Damn. Rukia IS in danger._

"Can I go and..." Ichigo gave his father a questioning look, who in return broke out in a smile. "Go." He said and Ichigo stood up quickly; "Great dinner Yuzu!" He called out to his confused sister. Ichigo ran down the road; When was it raining? He turned and followed the footsteps Rukia must have taken only minutes ago.

-..-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rukia backed up, "Stay away, or else" She threatened as three drunken men came in closer. She could jump into the river as a last resort; but she could also take these jerks down. Rukia took out the pocket knife, it's metal blade glinted in the moonlight for a brief second before the clouds covered it's light and the rain poured down relentlessly.

"Why so mean?" One asked, he stepped closer and Rukia looked like a cat, ready to strike but also ready to run. Her pose was arched slightly, her body lithe, she could take care of herself. Living on the streets taught her that much...

The circle closed in on her, Rukia dodged a baseball bat one was carrying then her foot connected with his stomach, causing the larger man to double over, dropping the metal bat in the process. Her eyes widened as the second ones' fist collided with her cheek, Rukia stumbled to the ground from the blow but stood up quickly. Shirayukis' voice rang in her ears..._'Never use a weapon unless you really have to...I'd hate to have to bail my pupil out of jail..._Rukias' eyes narrowed, and she dodged another punch.

"I got this one!" The second one laughed as he threw random blows at the petite girl, his moves were sloppy but had force from the adrenalin and alcohol. Rukia dodged them skillfully, until she the moon peak from the clouds, the second one had a knife in his left hand. "Gotcha!" He yelled as the knife grazed across the skin on Rukias' arm. She bit her lip and resisted the urge to yelp, instead the quick thinking Rukia lifted her knee and it collided with the mans' jaw. The crack echoed through the silence, she took the brief second of the man being stunned and slammed her elbow into his face; she was sure she had broken his nose. Rukia grabbed the knife out of his hand and spun around him; the drunken bastard fell to the ground, clutching his nose.

Rukia suddenly noticed, there was nothing 'off' about the last guy. His posture was straight, fists up, breathing steady...Rukia had assumed they were all drunk. She was wrong; this one was fine...he was having the other two do his dirty work. "Over here missy!" The larger one who attacked her first grabbed Rukia from behind, one arm around her throat and the other had her wrists. Rukia squirmed and spat out venomous words to the men. "Such a dirty mouth" The larger one said with a chuckle.

The leader of the group smirked, "You're a pretty one..." He said walking towards her. No, no...she wasn't weak. She could take care of herself. _'Just come a little closer_' Rukia thought. The leader reached his hand out to touched her cheek, _'Perfect_' she mused. "Rukia!" Yelled a familiar voice, the leader looked up, his attention off Rukia for a moment.

Rukia bit his hand, he let out a yelp and she kicked him. The larger man slipped up on her grip and she shoved the pocket knife into his throat. Rukia spun around and did a round house kick at the leader, his face and the pavement became close friends. "Rukia!" Called out a voice from behind her. Rukia felt disgusting, she didn't want Ichigo to see her. She just killed someone...it was self defense, but she did it. She killed someone. She killed a man.

"Stay away from me!" Rukia yelled, not turning around. The idiot didn't listen, he was at her side, examining her. "Are you hurt?" He asked touching her arm, Rukia backed away.

"I said stay away!" Rukia yelled at him. The rain poured down in buckets, Rukia glared and he just glared back.

"Ish he bothering chu?" The man with the bloody nose asked, one hand on his nose the other placed on Rukias' shoulder. She cringed away from him, Ichigo punched the man in the gut.

"Hands off." He growled as the man stumbled backwards and ran off. "Think twice before you touch Rukia" Ichigo muttered. Rukias' eyes widened but she figured she was imagining things again...

"Are you hurt?" Ichigo asked again, the girl fought off all three of these guys...but what if he hadn't come? Would she be dead now? Would he have seen it? Would it have been his fault?

"I'm fine!" Rukia yelled, turning away from him. She looked back at the large man, the one with the pocket knife lunged deep in his throat. Her hands were stained with blood, it would never wash off...is this what it was like to kill someone? "Rukia, let my dad have a look at you...he's a doctor." Ichigo said again, he'd do anything to get her out of the rain and safe. Why? He didn't know that answer himself.

"I'm going home." Rukia answered, did this guy not get the hint? She wanted to be left alone.

"Rukia, c'mon..." Ichigo picked her up, quite easily, and put her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Ichigo!" Rukia gasped and pounded her fists onto his back, "You jerk! Put me down!" She complained but the strawberry had no plans of that.

"You're staying over at my house. That's final." Ichigo said firmly as he walked down the street; at least the rain had stopped.

"I hate you." Rukia growled. She really wanted nothing to do with this rash orange haired guy who thought he could pick her up and carry her around.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--..-.-.-.--..–.-.-.

Orihime nervously made Rukias' bed, for the 18th time...She was late, her brother was upset but still kept his 'I'm cooler than you' attitude. Orihime had no luck reaching Shirayuki, Renji was off training, and Ishida was busy cleaning up from dinner. Rukias' digital clock by her bed clicked; 10:00pm.

"Orihime Inoue?" Said a voice from behind the young maid, Orihime turned around and gasped.

"Lady Shirayuki!" Orihime was impressed that she was able to speak with an unshaken voice. There she was, Shirayuki, in the flesh. A living legend, few know her in person. She was a personal trainer to only people that she connected with instantly and saw their potential. Orihime has only spoken to this woman on the phone or briefly by the door, then Orihime would watch enviously as Rukia would walk with Shirayuki.

"Rukia is safe." Shirayuki said in a monotone, Orihime nodded slowly. The older woman was standing on the window sill, dressed in a white turtleneck and faded jeans. Orihime mentally noted that Shirayuki was extremely balanced if she was able to stand like that with heels on.

"Please pass the message to her Nii-sama" Shirayuki then turned around and jumped, Orihime on instinct rushed to the window but no trace of Rukias' mentor was there. '_I wonder...was seeing things?'_ Orihime shook the thought away.

The girl took a deep breath, Rukias' brother was never really kind...to anyone. Not even Rukia, he just had that 'stay away or I'll bite your head off and feed it to the sharks' kind of look in his cold black eyes. Orihime couldn't deny it, like so many other people...she was afraid of Byakuya.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-..-.--.

Ichigo (with much difficulty) climbed up into his window, still carrying the raven-haired girl. He scowled as she sat on his bed, crossing her arms and glaring at him.

"Stay here, just for tonight." Ichigo demanded, the petite girl grumbled a response. Isshin suddenly bursted through the young mans room.

"I knew you would find her!" Isshin yelled, tackling his son to the ground.

"What the hell!" Ichigo pushed his father off of him, Isshin was dancing around the room; singing a song about his son being a man now. Rukia watched the father-son moment with pain in her eyes. She wondered what it would be like to have a family, she had her brother but he really wasn't a father figure. Shirayuki was like a mother, but she was very cold and professional even to Rukia.

Ichigo kicked his father out his room and locked his bed room door. He kept his scowl on as he glared at Rukia.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Ichigo growled, Rukias' lips were in a tight line.

"I'm tired" She said laying down on his bed, she was avoiding his question.

"Rukia! Answer me!" Ichigo stomped his foot for emphasis. Rukia sighed..._'I killed someone. I took a life with my own hands and they are covered in blood. I hate it.' _Rukia sat up and stared at her palms and arms. A light splatter had gotten on her shirt, her hand that she used the knife was crusted with blood. Rukias' eyes lowered to the ground, Ichigo was silent...the idiot hadn't realized that she had blood on her hand.

"Are you–?" Ichigo began, but Rukia cut him off.

"NO! I'm FINE!" She yelled before throwing her shoe at him, hitting the poor strawberry in the face. Ichigo huffed, this woman was impossible. He opened his closet door, "You're sleeping in here." He said and the young raven haired girl, quickly climbed in and laid on the futon.

"Good. Night" She growled before slamming the closet door. Ichigo sighed, "Dammit Rukia" He muttered before falling onto his bed. He just gave up on trying to figure out what was going on in her head, she obviously got hurt on her arm or hand and the fool wouldn't let him help. Ichigo didn't know why he cared so fucking much, this girl was rude and had a sharp tongue. Ichigo just decided that shutting her up was the best idea for now and she said just moments ago that she was tired.

Rukia tossed and turned on the futon, trying to keep her 'soiled' hand away from her, the rain had washed some of the blood away but the thought was gnawing at the back of her mind.

(Flashback)

"_Shirayuki?" Rukia began slowly, her sensei raised an eyebrow._

"_Have you ever...killed someone?" Rukia asked, staring at her hands in her lap._

"_Yes." Shirayuki answered without hesitation and bitter coldness that made Rukia want to cringe, "What was it like?" Rukia pressed on._

"_It was a girl around your age. I had to be eighteen at the time, I was working for a man named Aizen." Shirayuki stopped when she saw the shocked expression on her student's face._

"_Aizen? Aizen? The man who is the president of the Society?" Rukia stuttered out._

"_Same one. At the time, he was just a lone shark...giving out jobs for dirty money. He is a bad man, Rukia." Shirayuki shook her head slowly and Rukia waited._

"_He wanted the girl to be killed because she knew the location of some file that could turn a human into the ultimate fighting machine, a true killer with no mercy. The files' code name was 'Hollow' Anyway, the girl wouldn't tell Aizen where the file was, so I killed her. She was alone..." Shirayuki took a big breath before continuing, Rukia listened closely, who knew this government was so insane._

"_Walking down the street, beautiful girl...She had long black hair and brown eyes. I snuck up behind her and she spun around and tried to attack me. I made it quick and painless, I was ordered to choke her to death...but instead I pulled out my knife that was strapped to my thigh and slit her throat." Shirayukis' blue eyes were cold as ice, but burning with pain as she spoke. Rukia felt like she lost her voice, she couldn't speak. _

"_The girl choked out 'thank you' before she fell to the ground, it began to rain and I just stood there...then Zangestsu came, he said I was shaking and crying although I don't remember that. He carried me back to his house and I slept in his closet" Shirayuki chuckled at the end of her story, even if it wasn't a laughing matter._

_Rukia just nodded, she never wanted to kill anyone...ever._

(End Flashback)

Rukia sighed, then she chuckled softly; "I slept in his closet" it was hard to imagine her goddess of a sensei in a small place like this. Rukia opened the closet to see a restless Ichigo sitting up in his bed, Rukia quietly stepped onto the wooden floor. She saw his amber eyes glance to her;

"Don't worry you pig head, I'm not leaving." Rukia whispered and in the darkness she thought she saw him nod.

Rukia walked up to the window and let the cool night breeze relax her nerves, although two amber eyes staring at her wasn't helping. Ichigos' voice was low and soft, Rukia was surprised that she heard him when he said, "I thought I was too late." Rukia glanced over to him. He was sitting up with his arms around his knees, he looked so much older.

"I'm fine." Rukia repeated for the billionth time today, she saw him nod and lay back down, relief washed over Rukia...she would tell him...when she was ready.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-

A dark figure sitting at a desk folded his hands on his lap. "So, the butterfly is lost?" The man said cooly. Another man sitting across of him shook his head, "No." He replied firmly. The man at the desk smiled, it was cold and had no warmth to it.

"Good, cause we need her." He said before gesturing the man to leave.

"When will the plan be set in motion?" The other man asked before he left the dark and rather cold room.

"Two months...maybe less...we will see how everything turns out." The man behind the desk leaned back in his chair and the other man smirked before leaving.

* * *

I listened to the song "Think twice" like 50 billion times while writing this. So that's where the idea came from :)

Reviews are love.

I hope you enjoyed and more will be revealed in later chapters.


	3. Official Guardian

A/N: Woot! I have Internet now so that means…rapid story updates!

"Official Guardian" **

* * *

**

Rukia woke up, surprised to see that she was still in Ichigos' closet. She opened the door, Ichigo was still asleep, his back towards her. Rukia tiptoed out of the room, barely making a noise as the morning birds sang their song. The orange sun peeked out from the horizon as Rukia washed her hands, the painful memory of last night still flashing in her mind. As she walked back into the room she saw a very alert and annoyed Ichigo sitting on his bed with his arms crossed.

"You could of told me that you left." He said with acid in his voice.

"You were sleeping." Rukia snapped back before sitting in the closet, door open and glaring at him.

"I thought you were kidnapped or something!" Ichigo growled out, Rukia rolled her eyes.

"You're so dramatic. Who would want to kidnap me?" Rukia said Ichigo opened his mouth to reply but instead stood up. "I'm gonna take a shower." He commented as he walked out the door. Rukia raised an eyebrow, she felt like his reaction was rather strange. Rukia gasped quickly as Ichigos' window opened, her heart raced and eyes went wide.

Rukia then saw the black hair of Shirayuki, who was now sitting on the windowsill like she was there the whole time.

"I have to return to your brothers'." She explained, Rukia nodded her violet eyes went to Ichigos' bedroom door.

"Rukia, you'll see him again. Let's go." Shirayuki answered Rukias' unsaid question. The petite girl stepped out of the closet and took her teachers' cold hand, and before she knew it, Shirayuki had used her powers to place the two of them in Byakuyas' garden. Snow swirled around the two until it seemed to be carried off into the wind.

"Rukia, I need you to tell me what happened last night." Shirayuki said, her eyes boring into Rukias' and immediately Rukia felt intimidated by her teacher. Shirayukis' eyes held years of wisdom, she could easily tell when one was lying and her force was one to be reckoned with. Question was, how did her teacher know something happened?

Rukia gulped and began slowly, her teacher took a step back and waited patiently…"I was taking Ichigo home, I took a short-cut…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Orihime pranced into the kitchen, "Morning Ishida-kun!" She said, glomping the said chef.

"Orihime, I have a lot to do." Ishida half complained with a blush on his pale cheeks. Orihime let go of her friend, "I have a lot of work to do to!" She announced placing her hands on her hips.

"Orihime, everything has to go perfectly…" Ishida explained to the woman in front of him, Orihime nodded enthusiastically; "I know Ishida-kun!" She said with raised thumbs-up. She cleared her throat and said in a voice met to be like Byakuyas' "Everything must go as planned…this is an important event and if any of you mess up, you will have me to deal with."

Ishida resisted the urge to laugh as Orihime impersonated Byakuya. Orihime then smiled and hugged Ishida again, "See you at the ceremony!" She said with a singsong voice as she exited the kitchen. Ishida smiled to himself and turned his back on the door to finish preparing the soup.

-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-

Ichigo stepped into his room, towel draped over his bright orange hair and when he turned to tell Rukia something his chocolate brown eyes went wide. His eyes darted to the window, which was left open _I don't remember opening the window…could she have been?…No…There are no signs of struggle and she would of put of a fight._ The boy ran his hand through his hair, worry danced across his features.

"OH ICHIGOOOO!" yelled Isshin as he flew into the room, tackling his son.

"Gah! What the hell goat beard! Haven't you ever heard of _knocking?_" Ichigo yelled as his father stood up and hit his son on the head.

"Today is the big day! Be more enthusiastic!" Isshin said with a large grin, his eyes sparkling with pride…or insanity.

"Where the hell is Rukia?" Ichigo muttered under his breath, his father was ranting about what Ichigo should wear and what he should wear, what he should do about the twins, then he rambled about painting Ichigos' room orange. _Does my dad have ADD or something?_ Ichigo thought as he looked at his father who was dancing in the middle of Ichigos' room singing about love or some stupid cliché thing like that.

"I'll let you get ready," Isshin said as he finished his song and swayed out of the room. Ichigo rubbed his temples, today was going to be one hell of a day…

-..-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-..-.--.-.-.-.-

"Ichigo tried to help…he thought I was hurt or something, I don't even understand why that pig-headed fool cares. We met just yesterday, he was just some stupid student of Zangetsu-sensei and he's rude, loud, stupid and rash…did I mention his hair is ridiculous color? I swear it must give him brain damage or something!" Rukia finished her story and ranted about Ichigo, she didn't even notice that her sensei was smiling.

"What's so funny?" She asked once she actually _did_ notice.

"You." Shirayuki answered with a sparkle in her cold blue eyes.

"Huh?"

"You talk about him with such passion in your voice, it's quite cute." Shirayuki said with a musical laugh that echoed through the garden, Rukia blushed brightly.

"Hate is a form of passion!" She retorted, crossing her arms, it seemed when she was talking…or ranting…about Ichigo, her guilty feelings of killing someone seemed to have melted away.

"Let's go, you have to get ready…" Shirayuki said leading Rukia back up to Byakuyas' mansion.

-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-

Byakuya sat at his desk, his hand busy writing out the forms. Legal guardianship was something unbreakable, once Rukia and Ichigo both agree to work side-by-side and he swears his life to protect her and she swears to use her powers to help him, they will forever be bonded.

"Hisana…you would be proud…" Byakuya said with a light tone even though his eyes were hurt.

"Byakuya…I swear…I'll use my powers to help you, to heal you." She said underneath the shade of a cherry blossom tree.

"_Hisana…I swear…I'll always protect you." Byakuya said taking his loves hands' with is own. This was completely against his clan and all the rules, declaring guardianship without proper papers and consent of the President of the society, this could mean death for the both of them. Byakuya was in love with this woman, she had the gift of being a butterfly and he had the strength to protect her._

"_I love you…Byakuya…"Hisana said, her dark eyes sparkling as the 'mark' on her shoulder sparkled._

"_I love you…Hisana." Byakuya said with a smile, this woman had changed him so much. He took one end of the red ribbon and she took the other, they tied them together and he felt their strength merge. Byakuya leaned down and kissed Hisana softly, she smiled as they broke apart. Byakuya felt his shoulder tingle as the half of the 'mark' was burned onto his skin, forever bonding them. They were both halves of each other, now whole._

Byakuya reached up and touched were the mark still lies, forever on his shoulder until it is his time.

"Rukia is not in love with this man…I wonder if their bond will be strong enough?" Byakuya said to himself, placing the papers he had into a small, neat pile.

-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-

**That night, at Byakuya' mansion**

Ichigo shrugged on the traditional black robe, he never really liked the color black. At least he only had to wear this thing once, and then it could go in his closet and stay there. Ichigo sighed, he knew he was going to be Rukias' guardian and by the way she acted yesterday, she had no idea that he was her guardian. He glanced over at the closet and shut it slowly, what had happened last night?

"Ready Ichigo?" Isshin said actually walking into his sons' room and not breaking anything this time.

"Yeah…" Ichigo said before turning around to face his father, who was wearing the same thing as himself only with a white sash thing around his shoulder.

"I remember when I turned down guardianship…to be with your mother." Isshin said with a smile. Ichigos' brown eyes went wide; "You turned it down?" he choked out.

Isshin nodded, "I fell in love with your mother, when it was time for me to become a guardian…I turned it down. The Society wasn't mad…they simply assigned the woman a different guardian and it seemed to have worked out." Isshin explained still smiling.

"Who were you going to be assigned to?" Ichigo had to ask, Isshin smiled and rubbed his chin…"I believe her name was Shirayuki…" at that moment Ichigos' eyes popped out of his head.

"Zangestsus' wife? Shirayuki?" Ichigo had to clarify; Isshin nodded and then slapped his son on the back, "Enough questions let's go!" he said before leaving his sons' room. Ichigo sighed again before following his father out of the room.

-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.

"You look lovely…" Shirayuki said pinning up Rukias' raven locks, two ringlets fell into her face while the rest had been curled and placed in an up-do. Shirayuki was no adding the small snowflake pins in the up-do while Orihime was busy with Rukias' makeup.

"You really do…" Orihime said and Rukia smiled slightly, she felt so strange getting all dolled up for her guardian. No one would tell her who he or she was, so Rukia could feel excitement bubbling in her chest.

Rukia admired herself in the mirror; her eyes had a light purple eye shadow on the lids. Her lips with a shimmer gloss, her collarbone glittered when she moved due to the glitter that Orihime had placed there. She looked like an ice queen, her dress was a light blue color with straps and in the front it stopped just above the knees. The back however, dipped down to just above the end of her spine then continued down leaving fabric for the maids to carry when she walks down the aisle. Rukias' 'mark' that was placed on her right shoulder blade was exposed and it seemed to sparkle. Orihime helped Rukia with the silver stilettos that she had to wear and Rukia was sure everyone could feel her heart racing.

"Rukia, this is for you." Shirayuki said handing Rukia a velvet box, Rukia looked up at her sensei as the others left to tend to their other duties.

"Sensei?" Rukia said softly, she could feel a lump in her throat as she opened the delicate velvet box, two tear drop diamond earrings rested on top of the silky blue fabric inside.

"I wore them when Zangetsu became my guardian…" Shirayuki said helping Rukia get on the earrings. Rukia smiled, "You always told me Zangetsu and you were just friends." Rukia said as she looked at the fine gift in the mirror.

Shirayuki smiled, "We're married Rukia…" She said with a slight blush on her almost white skin. Rukia bowed her head in respect, "Thank you, Sensei." She said with gratitude. Shirayuki smiled and stepped aside as Byakuya held out his hand to Rukia.

"Let us go. Are you ready?" Byakuya said his authority still in his voice but only Shirayuki could hear the pride slipping through his words. Rukia nodded as she took her brothers' hand and he led her out of the room, Shirayuki followed only a few paces behind.

.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ichigo felt his heart racing as the doors opened, everyone in the room turned to see a stunning Rukia walk down the white aisle as red roses were thrown on her path by the young children. Ichigo caught sight of his sisters, both carrying the end of Rukias' dress. Yuzu was beaming while Karin forced a smile, Ichigo felt his words get caught in his throat as he looked at Rukia. She looked delicate…like a flower or something, he saw the sparkle in her eyes and shock that danced across her face for a brief moment when she saw him.

Byakuya let go of Rukias' hand and she stood in front of Ichigo, their hearts racing at an incredible rate. Yamamoto stood between the two, _this feels like a wedding…_Ichigo and Rukia thought in unison.

Yamamoto cleared his throat, "Guardianship is not just a job for the guardian…it is a partnership. One cannot live without the other. That is the way it has been for years, some butterflies as we call them never find or obtain a guardian. They say that guardianship must have love…I have bonded guardians and butterflies for decades and not all of them had love as their base but…they worked out just fine." Yamamoto glanced over at Zangetsu and Shirayuki before continuing.

"Rukia Kuchiki and Ichigo Kurosaki, please take your end of the red ribbon." He instructed as a pink haired girl came up with the red ribbon on a white pillow, Rukia took her side and Ichigo took his.

"Rukia…a few words to your guardian." Yamamoto instructed his wrinkled hand motioning to Ichigo.

"Ichigo…You're an idiot, you're rash and loud…" Rukia began, causing several people in the crowd to gasp. "But…you actually do have some good qualities…you're protective and have a good heart…Ichigo, I swear I'll use my powers to help you, to heal you and that's a promise." Rukia said not removing her violet eyes from his chocolate brown ones. Ichigo fought away a blush as Yamamoto told Ichigo to say his words.

"Rukia…you're rude, you're cold and always pushing people away." Ichigo began, the crowd once again began to mummer amongst themselves. "But you're also putting others before yourself and somewhere behind that cold exterior I know there has to be a heart. Rukia, I swear…I'll protect you with ever fiber of my being…I'll use every once of my strength to keep you safe. That's a promise." Ichigo said, his eyes boring into hers.

"Tie the ribbons." Yamamoto instructed and the two did so. Ichigo felt his right shoulder blade tingle then burn and the burning was replaced with coolness. Rukia felt as if roped was wrapped around herself and Ichigo, pulling her closer.

The whole room seemed to have shook with the merging of their powers, Byakuyas' eyes went wide. He could see the flaming and bright aura surrounded the two and the invisible ropes tying them together. _This bond…it's incredible…I guess even if they don't love each other…the bond is still strong._ Byakuya thought as he looked over at Zangetsu and Shirayuki who were wide-eyed.

"You may kiss the bride!" Yamamoto said with a small smile, causing both the teens to blush madly and yell "What?!"

Yamamoto laughed and walked off, the rest of the crowd followed the elderly man into the dining hall for the after party. Rukia looked up at Ichigo with a raised eyebrow, "I would of never guessed." She spoke softly and Ichigo just looked away.

"Yeah, who would of thought I would have to protect a hot-headed midget." Ichigo said, a fist collided with his gut and he doubled over.

"Fool! Never insult my height!" Rukia said her violet eyes glaring at the carrot-top. Ichigo straightened his pose and looked out the door, "Let's get going." Ichigo said with a smirk as he walked with Rukia right beside him.

* * *

A/N: Well, what did you guys think? I was very unsure about the whole ceremony, because I felt like it was being too wedding-ish.

Also, I did have a small part with Gin and Aizen but I took it out, I'll use it in later chapters maybe.

Review please :)


	4. Save the last dance

A/N: Yay chapter 4! I was so excited to write this chapter, the plot has been sitting in my head for a few days and finally I decided to start writing it.

"Save the last dance"

* * *

Rukia mumbled something incoherently as Ichigo and herself walked into the dining hall that was magnificently decorated. Tables had been pushed off to the sides, the middle of the room was full of people and a large crystal chandelier sparkled in the light above them all. The lull of conversation was around the two along with a slow song playing from the speakers around the room. Rukia could see Shirayuki and Zangetsu on the sidelines of the room whispering to each other. The guests were wearing the same thing as Ichigo, the traditional black kimono with the white obi. Her violet eyes were searching for familiar faces, her brother was in tight circle at a table talking.

"Yo! RUKIA!" she heard a voice yell before seeing a bright crimson color rush through the crowd. Ichigo raised an eyebrow when he heard Rukia give a squeal.

"Renji!" Rukia ran up and jumped into his arms. Ichigo knit his brow, _who is that?_ He thought standing in the same place not wanting to ruin their reunion. Rukia took Renji by the wrist and dragged him towards Ichigo.

"Idiot, meet my other idiot, Renji." Rukia said properly introducing the two men, well what she that was properly.

"I'm not an idiot!" Ichigo spat back glaring daggers at Rukia who in turn glared back at him.

'_Rukia…'_ Renji thought narrowing his eyes as he watched the two.

"Yes, you ARE an idiot."

"Yeah well you're a midget!"

"Hot-headed fool!"

"How's the weather down there, shrimp?"

"Insult my height one more time, I dare you!"

"Whadda gonna do? Bite my ankles?"

WHAM! Rukia punched Ichigo in the chin with a swift uppercut. She crossed her arms across her chest and smirked, Renji chuckled to himself…_'you haven't changed…'_

_(Flashback)_

"_Renji!" Rukia yelled waving as she stood by the graves of their deceased friends. The mounds of dirt had flowers that Rukia had managed to find resting on them._

"_Rukia!" Renji said out of breath when he reached her, "I've got big news!" He began Rukia just raised her eyebrow._

"_I can get you out of here! You could go and live like a princess! That mark, on your shoulder blade…it can get you out of here!" Renji said with wide and excited eyes. Rukia laughed awkwardly, "Fool! I'm not going to leave you behind." She said waving off his comment like she was swatting away a fly._

"_But Rukia!" Renji began but Rukia gave him an icy glare and raised her fist._

"_Drop it." She said with a threat and Renji gulped but he wouldn't back down._

"_Rukia! C'mon this is a chance of a—" Renji couldn't finish, Rukias' leg collided with his stomach and she grabbed him by the collar._

"Drop it NOW!" Rukia said before letting her friend go. Renji stumbled backwards and stared at his longtime friend. "I will leave this place…when I'm ready. I'll leave once it's possible for you to come with me." Rukia said sternly as the wind ruffled her kimono; her violet eyes stared out into the town.

_Two months later, a woman with dark hair, blue eyes, and pale skin came into __Rukongai__. She placed her hand on Rukias' shoulder and Rukia turned to follow the woman out, Renji did not stop her as she walked out of the small hut they were staying it. She gave him a fleeting glance before she disappeared in a whirlwind of snow._

"Renji! Stop daydreaming!" Rukia said using an open palm to hit Renji upside the head,

"Ow! Rukia what the hell?" Renji said rubbing his now swore forehead. Ichigo laughed and Rukia chuckled softly, Renji stared at the two. _'Even their laugh fits. Her alto with his tenor…'_

"Ichi-GO!" yelled a male voice that tackled his son to the ground with two small girls running after him.

"This is no time to be fighting!" The softer of the two girls said, Rukia recognized them as the girls who carried the longer end of her dress.

"Damnit dad!" Yelled the apparently tomboy girl who yanked the said father off Ichigo,

"Rukia, this is my mentally insane father." Ichigo introduced his father who was crying and singing something about Ichigo and Rukia in tree. Rukia didn't quite understand the song but she could hear Renji laughing.

"Um…Miss. Kuchiki?" Rukia heard the softer of the two girls, Rukia looked at the small girl and she continued. "My name is Yuzu, this is my sister Karin…" Yuzu said pointing at the tomboy who had her father in a headlock.

Rukia smiled, "Nice to meet you!" She said extending her hand, Yuzu took it and smiled. Ichigo stared at Rukia _'Why isn't she running away from my insane father and the rest of my crazy family?'_

.-.-.-.-.---------.---------.---------.

"Attention please!" yelled a voice over all the noise, everyone stopped talking, dancing and fighting. A man with dark hair and glasses was standing on a chair with a microphone in his hand. For some reason Rukia couldn't understand, the hairs on the back of her neck went up looking at this man.

"I just wanted to say that as president of the society…it was an honor to have such a large group of people come to the ceremony. These things don't happen often…so let's live it up!" Aizen said raising his glass, a man with spikey black hair with what seemed to be bells attached to the end yelled a loud "Huzzah!" and the party resumed.

Rukia was aware of Ichigo by her side, he leaned down and whispered "That was Aizen…right?" Rukia turned her head slightly and whispered back "Yeah." Ichigo nodded and stood up straight, his father hugged him tightly.

"Whispering sweet nothings to dear Rukia-Chan?" He swooned, Ichigos' fist collided with his fathers' jaw.

"Don't you have friends?" Ichigo said with a glare. Rukia watched the family with pain in her eyes, she wondered what it would be like to have a mother and father.

"Hey, Rukia?" Renji said poking her arm.

"Hm?"

"I have to get back to work…" Renji said with a cocky grin, Rukia had just noticed that he was in a black business suit, his sunglasses rested on top of his head. The black jacket was un-buttoned, the white undershirt was un-tucked and he was missing the black tie. It was a sloppy version of the bodyguards that surrounded Aizen and his advisor Gin.

"Renji! No way!" Rukia said with a gasp, Renji grinned again.

"Yeah…when you left, I just kept getting in fights to prove my strength. Then one day, some dudes in suits asked me if I was interested in being a part of the elite." Renji said proudly.

"Renji that's so great! I'm so happy for you!" Rukia said with a smile, Renji leaned down and gave Rukia a small hug.

"See ya around!" He said heading off to join a group of men that were surrounding Aizen. Rukia sighed contently _'Good…Renji found his place…'_

.-.-.-.--.-----..------------.------

"No you do it!" Shirayuki hissed,

"No, you." Zangetsu whispered back. Shirayuki growled and stomped on Zangetsus' foot with her high heel.

"You do it!" She hissed, her husband winced and was glad he was wearing boots.

"We'll do it together then!" He said giving up on fighting and deciding that compromise was the best choice.

"Gah! Fine!" Shirayuki whispered back, she glided through the crowd with Zangetsu behind her.

------.------.-.-.-.------.---

Rukia watched as Ichigos' family left, "They seem…nice…" Rukia said with a smile, Ichigo stared at her with a raised eyebrow. _'Her eyes…'_ Ichigo felt his heart ache, something he didn't understand_' they're full of sadness although she's smiling.'_

Rukia reached out and placed her hand lightly on the sleeve of his black kimono.

"You okay?" She asked Ichigo grinned, something Rukia realized he didn't do often.

"Never better…" He answered as she removed her hand and nodded solemnly.

"OK LOVEBIRDS!" A musical voice rang from behind the two.

"Lovebirds?!" the two repeated with wide eyes and Shirayuki smiled, her pure white teeth contrasting against the bright red lipstick she wore. The ice queen stood next to her husband, she wore all white and he wore black. Such opposites they were, but they both stood there with such a confident air one couldn't help but admire them. In a flash, Shirayuki was on Rukias' side and Zangetsu was at Ichigos' side.

Shirayuki grasped Rukias' shoulder and turned her to face Ichigo, at the same exact moment, Zangetsu did the same thing causing the teens to run into each other. Rukias' arms ended up around his waist, her body against his and his arms ended up around her shoulders.

"No. No. No." Shirayuki groaned, "other way around. Ichigos' hands are supposed to be at Rukias' waist and Rukia should have her arms around Ichigos' neck!" Shirayuki complained Zangetsu chuckled. Neither of the two said teens moved, they were frozen but Rukia could hear his heart beating rapidly wait? Was that her heart?

Shirayuki slapped her forehead and with Zangetsus' help she fixed the two by force, Rukias' arms ended up resting on his broad shoulders and Ichigos' arms did end up circled around her slim waist. "That's better!" Shirayuki said with a grin, "Dance or else." She threatened in a singsong voice. Rukia and Ichigo moved awkwardly side to side, She snuck a glance up at him. His eyes were glued to the ceiling, the pink tinge on his cheeks were bright with the light from the chandelier. _' Shirayuki…I hate you.'_ Rukia thought as she glared at her teacher who was happily dancing a waltz with Zangetsu.

"Hey Ichigo…" Rukia muttered

"Hm?" was his reply

"This is weird…" Rukia commented, he could feel her shrug.

"Yeah…" Ichigo agreed, he let his glance look at her for a nano-second before returning to the ceiling.

'_if this so weird…why aren't we breaking apart? Is it because Shirayuki threatened us?'_ Ichigo thought as he danced with Rukia, moving in the box formation. He couldn't move his eyes from the ceiling, the ceiling was safe. If he looked down they he would see Rukia and if he saw Rukia then he would blush even more and it was hard enough.

"AWWW!" he heard his father coo from somewhere in the crowd of people. Ichigo turned a brighter shade of red. _'Rukia…I hate our mentors…they are evil!'_

The song ended and the two broke apart quickly, backs facing one another.

"I can't believe I had to dance with _you!_" Rukia complained with a smirk, knowing that would cause him to fight back. _'5…4…3…2…'_

"What the hell does that mean!" Ichigo spat back turning around, Rukia smiled a small smile before turning around to face him.

"Must I spell it out for you, Idiot?" She asked with her hand on her hips.

"Well…that depends. What grade are you in? Third?" Ichigo said crossing his arms and smirking then Rukia kicked him. Ichigo glared her and she glared back, things were back to normal.

.----------.---------.---------

Shirayuki smiles as she looks at the two, "Young love…" she said with a content sigh.

"Rukia…she reminds me of you." Zangetsu said leaning up against a nearby a wall.

"You think?" Shirayuki asked leaning up next to him, her cold blue eyes sparkled in amusement as she looked at the bickering 'couple'.

_(Flashback) (Three years ago)_

"_Zangetsu…" Shirayuki said crossing her arms, "You're late." She commented casually tilting her head towards the clock._

_Zangetsu scratched his beard, "Eh? My apologizes…" He said with a small bow. Shirayuki slapped him upside the head with an open palm, "You are so lucky dinner didn't get cold!" Shirayuki said sitting down at the table, she threw the nearest object (which happened to be a fork) at her friend, he caught it with ease._

"_Shirayuki…you are so childish…" Zangetsu said sitting down and not giving her fork back._

_10 months, he had been her guardian. It all started when Shirayukis' powers awoke, she took vengeance on Aizen after being his 'favorite' assassin for 7 years, and she had served him since she was 18. He was going to be president and she wouldn't allow it, Shirayuki killed every man working for Aizen and found him locked up in his office._

_He begged for mercy, saying he would change but Shirayuki raised her hand. _

'_Silence!' she hissed and Aizen cleared his throat._

'_what if…I give you a guardian? Then you'll be protected and I'll never ask for your services again!' Aizen asked on his knees. Shirayuki raised her eyebrow and helped the man up._

'_Fine…you must promise not to kill another again…' Shirayuki said and Aizen agreed._

_When Aizen became president, he tried to have Shirayuki killed…but with Zangetsu as her guardian no one could even scratch her, now things were peaceful…the government convinced Aizen to leave Shirayuki be and wait for the next butterfly to arise._

* * *

A/N: What did you guys think? Hmm? The plot thickens!! I actually took the time to write out a plan for this story.

Okay so, you guys know what to do! Review please!!!

Also, these two fics I read and I LOVED them. I can't put links but these are their names…they are both IchiRuki centric and you may have seen them on the ichiruki community.

"Gathering Strawberry"

and

"The college experience"

Thanks for reading! I love you all. –hugs-


	5. Introductions

A/N: Chapter 5 of 'Little Butterfly'. I had the outline for this already typed up…along with the other like 15 chapters and I just want to update before we move again and I loose the computer…so, enjoy.

Note: Kombanwa means 'Good evening' for those that don't know

* * *

While Ichigo and Rukia where busy arguing with each other Shirayuki and Zangetsu appeared at their sides. "Rukia-Chan, you must introduce yourself and Kurosaki to the divisions…" Shirayuki said with a hint of authority in her voice but amusement in her blue eyes.

"What?" Rukia stuttered out with wide eyes, she really didn't want Ichigo too meet all of them…that's insane! He would make a total fool of himself and her brother would punish her for it.

"You heard me." Shirayuki said narrowing her eyes, Rukia gave a long sigh before turning to Ichigo and grabbing his wrist.

"Wha-what the hell midget!" Ichigo yelled as she dragged him through the crowd,

"Behave." Zangetsu said as the two faded into the mass amount of people.

"Shirayuki…was that necessary?" Zangetsu asked turning to his wife who smiled, "Yes…yes it was…" she answered before taking Zangetsus' hand and once more dancing with him in a perfect waltz.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.—

"Kurosaki…this is the first division" Said Rukia as she stood in front of Aizen and Gin, along with their bodyguards consisting of a blonde man, Renji and another red haired man that Rukia didn't recognize.

"Eh? Okay…" Ichigo raised an eyebrow, he was still uncomfortable with the fact that Rukia had linked their arms together and was dragging him around, why the hell did he have to meet these people anyway?

"Nice to finally meet you, Kuchiki-san." Said a man with the creepy smile who Ichigo knew was Gin, Aizens' advisor. He felt Rukia shudder involuntary beside him, he casted Rukia worried glance before looking back at Aizen Sosuke and Gin Ichimaru.

"Not to be rude, but Kurosaki and I have others to meet with." Rukia said with a fake smile, _why do they give me the chills? I don't like being around them…even though nothing will happen…right? Not here at least…_Rukia thought before they bid their farewells.

Renji waved, the blonde smiled and nodded while the other red haired man took a swig of the bottle of sake he had and gave Rukia a toothy grin.

Rukia dragged Ichigo to the next division, "You alright?" He had to ask, Rukia nodded quickly…"I just don't like doing this" Rukia admitted before they reached a small girl with her hair in a bun and a tall man with slicked back brown hair and gray eyes. Ichigo didn't like him, even if he didn't even know his name yet. He just got a bad feeling about this guy, the girl however was cheery and kind she made Rukia smile…and if anyone could do that then the person was OK in his book.

"Kurosaki, this is the second division…they handle the military and security forces, Momo Hinamori and Jin Sosuke." Rukia said introducing the two, Ichigo shook hands with Jin and Hinamori…_ 'why is Rukia being so formal? She's not acting like herself._

"Jin is Aizens' adopted son." Rukia said casually causing Jin to chuckle, Hinamori smiled warmly, Ichigo could tell that Hinamori admired Aizen and Jin very much. Ichigo listened to their conversation, Rukia was being very vague and in his opinion…dull. She kept her answers and questions short and was _way_ too proper and formal for his taste. Where was the feisty, I'm-gonna-kick-your-ass Rukia that he knew?

"Hinamori, let's go…Aizen is calling us." Jin said in a business-like tone before walking off with Hinamori after the group exchanged their goodbyes.

"Rukia, are you sure your alright? Your acting weird!" Ichigo said as they walked to the next group.

"I'm fine." Rukia replied curtly, her voice sounded detached…no emotion it was just blank kind of like a robot. Ichigo narrowed his eyes in suspicion and kept his eyes on Rukia until he heard a crash and had to look up.

"Rangiku-san! Get off me!" Shouted a small white-haired boy who was being hugged tightly by an obviously drunk big-chested woman with strawberry blonde hair.

"Kurosaki, this is the third division…Rangiku Matsumoto and Toshiro Hitsugaya. They handle most of the paperwork…" Rukia said in that same detached emotionless voice that Ichigo had already learned to hate.

"Niiice…too me-heat cha!" Said Rangiku, her cheeks a bright pink and her words slurring.

"How much have you had to drink, Rangiku?" Asked the short white haired boy named Toshiro, Rangiku gave a goofy grin and pinched her fingers together leaving a small amount of space between her thumb and index finger.

"Just a wee little" Rangiku said, Toshiro rolled his eyes.

"Kuchiki-san, we'd love to chat but I must bring Rangiku home before she embarrasses herself" said Toshiro, Rangiku whined and gave the two a wave as she was pushed out the door.

"Is she always like that?" Ichigo asked as they walked, still linked arm and arm.

"Hm" was Rukias' response Ichigo scowled and looked ahead.

"The fourth division isn't here, they are off cleaning or cooking…who knows." Rukia said with a shrug, Ichigo had to get her riled up somehow! _I don't like this side of you Rukia…_he thought before opening his big mouth.

"Rukia, I'm surprised you can see over all these heads…shorty." Ichigo said with a grin, knowing that would get her upset.

"Quiet, Kurosaki." She hissed before bowing to her Nii-sama and a very uptight looking woman beside him.

"The fifth division, my brother and his assistant, Noriko…they take care of a lot of the legal papers in the Society." Rukia explained Ichigo just stared at Byakuya. _So this is her brother? He's more uptight than I thought. _Ichigo thought as he glared at Byakuya who was giving them both a cold stare. His assistant, Noriko, had black hair that was tied up in a tight up-do, her expression was a slight frown and blue narrowed eyes behind thin-rimmed glasses.

"How are you, Rukia?" Byakuya asked _even his voice is cold!_ Ichigo frowned at the thought.

"I'm fine." She answered once again with the polite but emotionless voice.

"Good. You are dismissed." Byakuya said and the two were off again, weaving through the crowd once more.

"What the hell is wrong Rukia!" Ichigo asked raising his voice for emphasis, at this Rukia stopped walking.

"Ichigo…" She began unlinking their arms and crossing hers across her chest, a frown on her features.

"Don't insult my height!" She yelled before slapping upside the head with an open palm, Ichigo smirked, _she's back…_

"It was a serious question!" Ichigo retorted and Rukia rolled her eyes; from afar Shirayuki grinned, "Ah…blissful ignorance. She doesn't even realize how much she likes him…" Shirayuki said to Zangetsu who nodded.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The rest of the party went by in a blur for the two, the guests began leaving and Byakuya was suddenly at Rukias' side while they waved everyone goodbye and thanked them for coming.

"You should give Kurosaki a tour of the mansion." Byakuya instructed his sister, Rukia nodded "of course, Nii-sama" She said with a slight bow and Byakuya disappeared.

"Eh? I'm staying here?" Ichigo asked as he walked side by side with Rukia, she punched him in the arm.

"Duh…don't worry, you'll be able to see your family." She said while walking, Ichigo followed Rukia as she showed him each room she was very humble about the whole thing considering the house was so lavishly decorated.

"This is the kitchen…oh! Hey Inoue!" Rukia said surprised to see the maid in the kitchen helping Ishida clean up. "Ichigo, this is Inoue…our maid and Ishida the head chef" Rukia said introducing the two.

Ichigo raised his hand and waved slightly at the lanky man with glasses and the girl with rather large…blessings.

"Oh, Kombanwa! Kurosaki-san and Kuchiki-san!" Inoue said with a smile, _Kurosaki-san…he's quite attractive…I wonder what Kuchiki-san thinks of him? I wonder if he's interested in me? Although that scowl is kind of scary…he's really handsome…_Inoue thought as she watched the two argue and tease one another.

"Eh Rukia, or should I say 'princess Rukia?'" Ichigo said with a snicker, Rukia chuckled

"Then what would that make you? Squire Strawberry?" Rukia asked and Ichigo scowled.

"Seriously, are you some kind of royalty? Should I kiss the ground you walk on?" Ichigo retorted and then he noticed something…pain? In her eyes and Ichigo dropped the subject quickly,

"Is there more to this house?" He asked quickly and Rukia nodded;

"Good night, Inoue." Rukia said before leaving with Ichigo. _Kuchiki-san and Kurosaki-san seem to get along well with one another…what are these feelings? I thought I liked Ishida…he's so kind but Kurosaki-san he's got a bad boy thing to him that Ishida doesn't…oh my I am so confused._ Inoue thought before she resumed her cleaning.

"This is my room." Rukia said opening the door, Ichigos' jaw went wide. It was a large room with two glass doors that led onto a balcony that oversaw the garden below, a large white canopy bed, paintings of different flowers hung on the walls and the room was remarkably clean. "I don't like it…" Rukia said with a small sigh as she sat down on a chair that was in front of a desk, Ichigo noticed some frames resting on the desk along with sketches of…rabbits?

"Why not?" Ichigo asked as he looked around the room, Rukia stood up and took down her hair, Ichigo caught himself staring.

"It's just…I know what it's like to have nothing, so it's strange to have so much." Rukia said with a shrug, her violet eyes looking downwards. Ichigo reached out and ruffled her hair, Rukias' eyes shot upward to look at him.

"You think too much." Ichigo teased with a grin before he removed his hand from the top of her head, Rukia kicked him in the shin. "Shut up, _strawberry!_" She said before opening the balcony doors allowing the cool night breeze to dance into the room. Ichigos' eyes caught the pictures on her desk, a woman who looked like Rukia…only her eyes were black. The next photo was of a younger Rukia standing next to the red haired man he met at the party…Renji? _Yeah, that must have been his name._ Then Ichigo saw the picture of a man with dark spikey hair, _I wonder who that is…_

"Ichigo, are you done day dreaming so I can show you your room?" Rukia said as she stood by the door,

"Huh? Oh…yeah, coming." Ichigo replied quickly following the petite girl into the hallway into the room next door. _She's different…when around me or her friends…she's got this attitude but when we were at the party meeting the five divisions she was quiet and submissive, what is she afraid of? Rejection…or being in trouble by her brother? Women…why do they have to be so damn complex?_

"So here it is, Nii-sama kept it simple…" She said opening the door, the room was smaller than Rukias' but it was well furnished. A large bed, desk, two glass doors leading to another balcony and a small closet, Ichigo looked around the room while Rukia stayed in the doorway.

"That door…" She said pointing to a door by his desk "Leads to my room and our balconies are connected." Rukia explained with a light blush on her cheeks.

"Eh? Why?" Ichigo asked _is she blushing? Where's a camera when you need one?_

"Nii-sama said it was a safety measure…since you're my guardian after all right?" Rukia answered before turning to leave.

"Rukia?" Ichigo said before she left, the said girl turned her head to look at the orange haired boy.

"Night." Ichigo said with a smirk, Rukia nodded "Good night, Ichigo." She responded before leaving and heading into her own room shutting Ichigos' door behind her.

-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Later that night…**

Rukia was dressed in yellow plaid pajamas, she was outside on the balcony leaning against the railing staring out at the garden below. _The garden is so beautiful at night…_Rukia mused as she watched the lightning bugs blink and dance around in the night. She could spot some of the colors of the flowers using the soft pale light of the moon, Rukia closed her eyes replaying the events of the day…it had been a long tiring day but she couldn't find the will to sleep.

_I saw Renji today…he seems to be doing well. I wonder, what are my feelings towards Renji? I love him. I love him like a brother though, not in a romantic way. Ichigo he was acting strange today, he kept asking if something was wrong. The fool! Of course I was fine, I've been to parties before, I know how to act…I'm a Kuchiki after all. I know how to act in those kinds of events, Ichigo. _

Rukia looked over at the glass door where behind it the said boy was sleeping soundly. Rukia walked over silently and smiled, through the darkness of the room she could see Ichigo was fast asleep with his body tangled in the dark red covers of his bed. Rukia walked back into her room closing and locking the balcony doors and drawing the white curtains. She climbed into her own bed, the blankets were fluffy and warm and snuggled within them._ Sweet dreams…Ichigo_ Rukia thought before her eyes closed and she fell asleep rather quickly.

-

* * *

A/N: So what do you guys think? Inoue…tsk tsk…Ichigo is Rukias' man! Haha, anyway…remember to review and I'll update as quickly as I can.

In this story, instead of the 13 divisions…I put it down to like…5. One because it was easier and two because a lot of the other characters who are in divisions on the show have to play different roles in my story, thanks for reading!! –hugs-

Bleach (c ) Kubo Tite


	6. Dreams and Memories

A/N: No computer, yet again! But I'm trying to update as quickly as I can. My document for the Black and White epilogue is on my grandma's computer.

Gah! Here is chapter 6.

Edited! Okay so I had to take it down then put it back up the edited part is at the end of the chapter before the authors note. So no need to review again or anything but I had to have that short part at the end in this chapter or it just wouldn't work!

* * *

_Orihime blushed deeply, "Kurosaki-san!" she gasped as the said man came closer. Her heart was racing as Rukias' bodyguard leaned in, pressing his lips to hers. Orihime's eyes went wide but she slid her arms around his neck. Then everything went fuzzy, hazy almost, and Orihime gasped as Ichigo slipped from her arms. _

_She was suddenly standing in the door way of Kuchiki-san's room, watching in horror. Ichigo had his arms around Rukias' waist and her arms were around his neck, her pure white kimono was open and slipping down her shoulders. _

"_Go away, Inoue! I never even gave you a second glance…" Ichigo said with a sneer. _

Orihime gasped as her eyes shot open. "It was just a dream…" she whispered placing a hand over her racing heart. Chizuru, her room mate, was changing and admiring herself in the mirror.

"Hurry up Orihime! We have a lot to do!" Chizuru said carefully putting her hair up with a hair clip.

"Chizuru…what do you think of Kurosaki-san?" Orihime asked climbing out of her bed; Chizuru raised her eyebrow at Orihime.

"He's not my type…" Chizuru said with a shrug. Orihime sighed, "Can I talk to you? Like heart-to-heart?" Orihime asked before picking up a maroon colored kimono with a blue obi, it was Friday and that meant the servants could 'dress down'.

"Yeah sure…" Chizuru said plopping down on her own bed and giving Orihime a smile while she waited for her friend to continue.

"I love Kurosaki-san! I don't even know why it's just I met him and sparks flew!" Orihime blurted out causing Chizuru to raise her eyebrow.

"Orihime, you just met him…like yesterday." She said doubting her friends' sanity. Orihime nervously bit her lip, "I know! But it was like love at first sight! Do you think he feels the same way?" Orihime said with pleading eyes.

Chizuru frowns "I don't know…let's get to work." Chizuru said getting up giving Orihime a tight a hug before leaving. Orihime sighed before following her friend out the door, _maybe she's right, but you never know right? Maybe Kurosaki-san feels the same?_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-

Renji stared at his red-haired friend and co-worker who was currently sprawled out on the bar with a sake bottle resting on his chest.

"Yo! Renji!" the red-haired man said lifting his head, "Did you run off to see your sweet Rukia?" He asked throwing the sake bottle onto the floor.

"Aizen is getting tired of this Reno." Renji said taking a seat at the bar, Reno groaned and sat up.

"Tired of what? His hard working bodyguards taking the night off to have a few drinks?" Reno said before hopping off the bar and onto a nearby stool.

"Reno, it's the morning…you passed out here and Aizen was not too happy to only have two bodyguards return to the office." Renji said folding his arms across his chest.

"Yeah, well whatever…Aizen can get his panties in a bundle about me not being there but seriously, does he even need me?" Reno said with a light shrug.

"Reno, Gin is talking to Aizen about firing you!" Renji tried to reason with his friend, who held his head and groaned.

"No need to yell!" Reno said rubbing his temples, "We met Rukia last night, right?" Reno asked resting his forehead on the cool wooden bar.

Renji raised an eyebrow, "Yeah…I'm surprised you remembered."

Reno closed his eyes, "She's something else…I see why you talk about her so much." Reno said causing his friend to give an awkward laugh.

"Y-yeah…she's different…" Renji agreed with a nod. Reno and Renji had developed a strong friendship when Renji started being a part of the Elite team.

_(2 years & 2 months ago)_

"_Renji Abrai...You have been arrested several times in the small village of Rukongai and yet Aizen recognizes your strength. So we have a proposition for you…" Said a man in a black suit, Renji was sitting on a metal chair with his hands handcuffed. He lost track of all the times he had been dragged in here for fighting, although in Renji's opinion those guys deserved it. _

"_Aizen has a two-man squad, the Elite, they are called. They are his personal bodyguards that are stronger than the rest…Abrai…Aizen wishes to have a third bodyguard." The man said crossing his arms over his chest. Renji blinked, taking it all in, if he was Aizen's bodyguard than that would lead him closer to Rukia. _

"_I'll do it." Renji answered causing the man to nod and open the teal colored door to allow to men inside._

"_This is the kid? He looks kinda young, how old are you?" A man with red hair asked._

"_Fifteen…" Renji answered looking up to see the two men. One was blonde and looked rather timid while the other had red spiky hair and was smirking at him. _

"_You'll have to do some training kid…but nice to have ya on the team!" The red hair said "I'm Reno and this is Kira Izuru." Reno said pointing to the blonde. Kira smiled and handed Renji a beige package. "That's your uniform." Kira said before bowing and leaving the room. Reno grinned, "If you need anyone to train with, let me know." Reno said before he left as well. Renji smiled 'I'm one step closer to seeing Rukia again…'_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rukia and Ichigo were both wide awake and standing on the white balcony outside of their rooms. Rukia was leaning against the balcony rail staring out at the vast garden in the back yard while Ichigo was sitting on one of the chairs staring up at the sky. It was a comfortable silence the two of them could share and it was peaceful until Rukias' balcony door opened and Ishida stepped onto the balcony. "Breakfast is served, Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-san." Ishida said before leaving. Ichigo and Rukia exchanged glances but removed themselves from their spots and Ichigo followed Rukia into her room. _That's right…I should ask her about that photo, the one with the man with dark hair. _

"Hey Rukia…" Ichigo said stopping at her desk where the pictures were currently resting.

"Hm?" Rukia stopped and looked back at Ichigo.

"Who's this?" Ichigo asked pointing to the photo of the man with dark hair, Rukia's eyes went wide.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-

Aizen drummed his fingers on the desk, a woman and man sat across from him. The man was wearing a white lab coat, glasses, his hair was an odd shade of blue and his eyes looked more yellow than brown. The woman at his side was quiet, she wore a black dress with a matching lab coat her name tag reading 'Nemu'.

The two were his leaders in his 'project'. A virus that Aizen had been trying to prefect for years even before he became president. He had kept his secret organization a...well...secret for years. Nemu and the captian of the research stared at Aizen, waiting for him to speak.

"Mayuri...Nemu...why have you come?" Aizen asked finally, the man known as Mayuri stood up and placed a folder on Aizens' desk. "It is completed...I say the best time to activate it would be...two months and you will have your dreams become reality." Mayuri said sitting back down, Nemu quietly spoke up. "I know it seems like a long time...but we must make sure their bond is strong but not strong enough for him to reject the virus." Nemu said carefully. Aizen just nodded and grinned, finally he would gain everything that he desired and the world would be all his.

* * *

A/N: That's it for chapter 6! Chapter 7…who knows when I'll get that up. Gah! I'm so sorry guys for keeping you and I hope this chapter was worth waiting for. 


	7. Ice princess

A/N: Finally, Chapter 7 and it is long and drama-filled. Oh it's just delicious.

* * *

Rukia walked over to where Ichigo was standing, her violet eyes looked sad as she stared at the picture Ichigo had previously pointed to. She reached out and took the frame looking at Kaien's picture. "He was…my bodyguard and he died doing his job." Rukia said with a light shrug placing the frame back down on her desk.

Her works were detached and cold, '_She's acting like he meant nothing…but…'_

Ichigo reached out and grasped Rukias' shoulder; she let out an audible gasp and stared at him in wonder. "Don't be getting soft on me…" He said with a small smile and Rukia carefully placed her hand on top of his. She gave him a very small smile and her hand slipped off of his and his hand removed from her shoulder, their moment ended as quickly as it happened and the two were heading for dinner.

Unknown to the two, a pair of gray eyes watched the scene unfold and realized that she could not have what Rukia already owns.

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.

Renji gave Reno a cold look; the red-head had just walked into the office with two beautiful brunettes on each arm. "Renji, wassup?" Reno said with a grin, his eyes hidden behind a pair of sunglasses. "Meet Mina and Nene…" He said and the two girls giggled. The one with long brown hair smiled, "I'm Mina, and Reno told me _all_ about you!" Mina said extending her hand. Renji shook it and took Reno by the shoulder.

"Can I speak with you?" Renji said into Reno's ear the other red-head gave a smile to the two girls. "I'll be back…ladies." Reno said with a wink.

"Aizen knows you're up to something…" Renji said in harsh whisper, Reno lifted his sunglasses and placed them on top of his unruly red hair.

"Yeah well he's busy with that silly virus that will never work and trying to kill Rukia but we all know that will _never_ happen." Reno said with a shrug. Renji wanted to punch his friend in the face for his idiocy, didn't he understand? Aizen had perfected his 'silly' virus and Rukia…Renji didn't even want to think about her fate. Renji grabbed Reno by the collar of his shirt and shoved him up against the nearest wall.

"Reno, Aizen knows that you're not being loyal to him…he could kill you!" Renji yelled into his friend's face. Reno shoved Renji and glared coldly, "My loyalty will never…ever…go to that bastard!" Reno said squirming away from Renji's grip.

Renji stared at the blank wall. "He could kill Rukia any second now…" Renji said closing his eyes, his features looked defeated.

"He won't…Ichigo will protect her. I'm sure of that." Reno said before taking a step away from Renji, "Have a little more faith…" and with that statement Reno left the room meeting up with the two girls from earlier. Reno slipped his arm around Nene's waist and grinned, "So…a little birdie told me you practice martial arts." Reno said to the girl causing her to laugh and nod. The second brunette grasped Reno's free arm and laughed at some joke he had just told. Renji slammed his fist against the wall "Damnit! I can't protect her…with Aizen breathing down all our necks…" Renji sighed and turned around, something stirred within the young man when Reno said that Ichigo will protect Rukia, sure that was his job and they were 'bonded'. But what if the orange-haired punk fails? Then what? Renji needed a plan B.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--..-.-

"Where's Byakuya?" Rukia asked stepping into the dinning room Ichigo right behind her. In the short few days that they knew each other Ichigo had to admit, it was never a dull moment with her. She always had a way of getting under his skin and keeping him on his toes.

"Oh, he left early for a meeting…" said the maid who was setting the large wooden table for two. Rukia just nodded and took her seat, Ichigo followed with his seat next to hers and normally Byakuya would sit across from the two. Ishida came out of the kitchen and placed their plates down.

"It looks delicious, Ishida!" Rukia said with a smile, Ishida grinned at the compliment before disappearing back into the kitchen. Ichigo nudged Rukia in the ribs causing the raven-haired girl to look up from her plate.

"It's less awkward without your brother here." Ichigo noted and Rukia stuck her tongue out at the strawberry.

"No, it's even more awkward!" Rukia said before returning her gaze to the plate resting in front of her. "How so?" Ichigo asked before cutting a rather large piece of his fish and shoving it into his mouth. Rukia sighed, how dull could Ichigo get? The dim, warm atmosphere…the candles on the table…without her brother it felt like a_ date_. Rukia rolled her eyes, "Never mind…just would it hurt to actually taste the food?" Rukia asked with a raised eyebrow and an amused grin. Ichigo swallowed and glared at the petite girl "Shut up." He growled reaching over with his fork and taking a roll of sushi off her plate.

"Hey!" Rukia screeched "Don't steal food!" she reached over to take his fork from him but the ever-to-quick Ichigo had already popped the roll into his mouth.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Orihime sighed watching the sight from the kitchen, "They make a cute couple." She heard a nearby maid say. Orihime turned around to see one of the elderly servants speaking with one of the chefs; her kindred eyes were sparkling with amusement. The chef grinned and nodded, "They would…they would." He agreed. "I wonder if I'll see little Rukia's running around this mansion?" the elderly maid said with a small laugh.

"Ah, they are still young…don't get your hopes up too high!" he said.

Orihime turned back around and used the second exit to get out of the kitchen. She ran into no one other than Ishida Uryu. "Oh sorry…" she said apologetically to the man, he blushed and shook his head. "Just be more careful, Orihime." He said climbing back up from his position on the floor he extended a hand which Orihime took gratefully.

"Thanks." She said brushing her uniform off, which today was the kimono. "No problem…well…um…see you around." Ishida said before returning into the kitchen, Orihime smiled and decided that not all was lost…she still had a lot of friends that she could count on and Uryu was a nice guy.

-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Later that night…**

Rukia opened a drawer right below the picture of Kaien. Her slim pale fingers lifted up a small velvet box; she opened it carefully and could feel the flood of memories rushing back to her. The small diamond ring sparkled in the soft light of her lamp.

_"Take this...Miyako would want you to have it."_

_"Kaien…I can't…"_

Rukia closed her eyes she had been able to block out these memories for two years. She had learned to lock away her emotions and become more like her brother. Then Ichigo came along and sparked something…the Rukia that she had locked away. Rukia sighed and placed the ring back in its box and placed it back in its rightful place.

"You gonna propose to me or something?" Ichigo said with a grin from behind Rukia the said girl gasped and turned around.

"Ichigo!" She slapped him on the shoulder "You scared the hell out of me!" the carrot top laughed and ruffled her hair. "So does that mean you're gonna be an angel now?" Ichigo asked innocently Rukia kicked him in the shin.

"You shouldn't sneak up on people like that." Rukia scolded him; Ichigo just rolled his eyes and smirked at her.

"I was just coming in to say…goodnight midget." Ichigo said causing Rukia's mouth to twitch like she was fighting a smile.

"Night…pig-headed fool…"She said before giving him one last punch in the arm Ichigo turned on his heel and retreated into his own room. _'The rain fades away when I'm near her.' _he thought before shutting his door.

* * *

**2 months later…**

* * *

Shirayuki watched as two silhouettes neared the dojo, one of them obviously Rukia because of the height. "Zangetsu…" she spoke quietly as if her words would disturb the peace of the morning. "Yes?" said the other man standing at her side, his black cloak moving even though there was no wind.

"Today is Rukia's birthday…I also have information from a source that the virus has been perfected. Does that mean?" Shirayuki trailed off, her eyes were burning and threatening to shed a tear. Rukia was like her daughter although she'd never say it aloud but it was true. Shirayuki knew that this destiny was Rukia's but why couldn't she escape it like she did? The reason was clear back when Shirayuki was a butterfly…she was strong and had control over her gift. Rukia on the other hand hasn't even awoken her powers yet she was still vulnerable and Shirayuki couldn't do anything. She couldn't force Rukia's powers out…she was helpless. The virus would trigger and she would be killed.

"Shirayuki…we must not give up. Have faith." Zangetsu said placing a hand on her shoulder, the woman smiled slightly and placed her hand on top of his. "You're right." She whispered softly. He removed his hand once he saw the two walking on the grass in front of their dojo; after all it was not proper for teens to see intimate moments.

"Morning Shirayuki-sensei…" Rukia said with a bow to her teacher. Ichigo gave a nod to Zangetsu.

"Happy birthday Rukia." Shirayuki said with a small smile, she reached out and placed a cold hand one Rukia's cheek. Rukia gasped but grinned none the less. "I am proud of you." Shirayuki said her blue eyes looked warmer when Rukia locked eyes with her sensei.

"It's your birthday?" Ichigo asked with a raised eyebrow looking at Rukia with wide eyes, why didn't she tell him?

"Uh yeah…it's not a big deal really." Rukia said as Shirayuki's hand fell from her cheek.

"Not a big deal?" Ichigo blurted out staring at his small companion. She shook her head slowly and Ichigo groaned. "You're the idiot!" He said pointing at the now furious midget.

"What?! Ichigo you're being stupid!"

"No! You are! Birthdays are important they are a big deal!"

"Yeah, well mines not…honestly."

"Yes! It is!"

"Ichigo."

"What?"

"Shut up."

"Come on now children! Let's play nice!" Shirayuki said with a sweat drop, she took Rukia by the wrist and dragged her away to the training area rather than the outside of the dojo.

"Ichigo…" Zangetsu began looking at his student, "I need to know something."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow, "What is it old man?"

"Are you willing to give your life for Rukia?" Zangetsu asked.

"What kind of question is that?"

"Answer it." Zangetsu said releasing the full power of his glare.

"Y-yes! Yeah! Of course." Ichigo stuttered.

"Ichigo, the true test of your strength will be soon." Zangetsu said before turning his back on Ichigo. He motioned Ichigo to follow him into the training room.

.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..--.-.-.

Rukia sat in front of her sensei, Shirayuki was staring at a cup of tea placed on the small table between the two.

"Shirayuki-sama what are we-?" Rukia began but the said woman raised her hand.

"Watch and learn." She said before placing her previously raised hand on the cup of tea. The usually warm liquid froze over with ice, Rukia stared at her teacher, never once did she show Rukia her butterfly abilities.

"Your sister had the power of fire. If you're wondering why it is because she was warm and passionate about anything and everything she believed in." Shirayuki then placed the tip of her finger and shattered the coffee cup. Rukia lifted her arm to block the shattered glass but it never even touched her. Rukia opened her eyes slowly and saw that the pieces of shattered glass were frozen too and even more remarkably they were frozen in mid-air.

"My power is ice…well it is obvious why that is my gift. Rukia-Chan today is your eighteenth birthday. We must find out what abilities you possess." Shirayuki stood at that moment, Rukia was still absorbing everything that Shirayuki told her.

"Hisana…she never told me…" Rukia muttered staring at the still floating tea-cup pieces. Shirayuki smiled faintly, "You were too young." She said extending a hand to help Rukia up off her feet.

"Shirayuki, I am old enough now. Tell me what's going to happen…I have every right to know." Rukia said staring into her mentors eyes, the older woman smiled again and seemed pleased that Rukia was asking this.

"An old legend says…if a butterfly is killed by her guardian she must grant one wish for him or her then the guardian will die by his butterfly's side. This…is just a legend…but Aizen believes it thoroughly." Shirayuki explained giving Rukia time to take all that in.

"Remember the Hollow virus? Aizen…he wants to rule the world with it. Not only does the virus turn the victim into a mindless-blood thirsty killer it also makes them like a servant to Aizen. He controls them like puppets."

Rukia understood now, "He wants to infect Ichigo…so he can control him to kill me."

Shirayuki nodded and bit her lip preventing herself from saying anymore.

"Well then…let's get started then." Shirayuki took Rukia to the training room it was going to be a long day.

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

Darkness had already fallen when Rukia was changing out of the hamaka she wore while training. No matter how hard Rukia tried she couldn't release her butterfly powers even with Shirayuki's help.

"_Rukia, focus your emotions. In the beginning your powers will be hard to control...they will rely on your emotions. So! Put all your rage into the palms of your hands and destroy the target." Shirayuki had said._

_Nothing happened that time, and the time after that, the time after that and so on._

Rukia stepped out of the dojo to see Ichigo sitting on its steps waiting for her. "Hey midget" He greeted standing to his feet. Rukia rolled her eyes and slapped his stomach.

"Let's go home." Rukia commented before starting off, Ichigo by her side, as always.

The walk was in silence but not an awkward type of silence, no, it was a peaceful silence because for once the two weren't at each others throats.

"Rukia" Ichigo spoke as they came nearer to the white gates surrounding the mansion.

"Hm?" Rukia looked at him from the corner of her violet eyes; he was staring at the sidewalk with his hands in his pockets.

"Promise you won't get mad." He said looking up from the pavement to catch her eyes with his for a brief moment. Rukia rolled her eyes, "I can't promise that because I have no clue what you're going to say." Ichigo scratched the back of his head.

"Try not to be mad."

"Ugh. Fine" Rukia agreed just wanting him to spit it out before they arrived at the mansion.

"Happy Birthday" Rukia's eyebrows shot up, that was all he had to say? Why would she be mad? Oh right…this morning they bickered about it.

"Thanks…" Rukia said before muttering "Strawberry" under her breath. Ichigo must have heard it because he smirked and shoved her side with his elbow.

-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.

When the two stepped into the house it was quiet, not even the sounds of maids hustling around. Rukia smiled…her brother must have accepted her wishes.

"_Nii-sama…my birthday is in one month…"_

"_I am aware of this Rukia."_

"_Yes well…please don't throw a big party or anything."_

"_Any reason why?" _

"_No…I just don't want one." Rukia lied looking down, the truth was that Ichigo would be there and she didn't want him to think she was some spoiled brat. Last year, Byakuya bought a five-story building just to house the guests. On top of all that, Rukia wasn't the party kind of gal. When she started worrying about what Ichigo thought…she wasn't sure but after all…they are partners._

"_I'll think about it. You are dismissed."_

"_Thank you."_

Ichigo poked Rukia's forehead, "You awake?" he asked causing Rukia to snap out of her little flashback world. "Yeah…Ichigo…I'm just going to go to bed." She said pushing past him; Ichigo raised his eyebrow at her retreating form. '_That was weird…maybe she's coming down with something?'_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"We just can't sit here!" Reno yelled into his cell phone while sprawled out on the couch of his apartment.

"Stop acting all cool and mysterious! She's in danger!"

"I told you his plans! Do you have any idea what day it is?"

"You have contacts? Yeah? Like who?"

"Yourichi doesn't count!"

"Yeah…we keep in touch. So what?"

"Fine! I'll give him a call but…if she dies…Renji is going to kill you!" Reno snapped his phone shut and stared up at the ceiling. _'Shit'_

At that moment, Nene, the girl Reno was with earlier stepped out of the bathroom. "You okay?" She asked adjusting the towel around her body.

"Fine" He grumbled with a frown. _'Man, this sucks.'_

.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-

Ichigo had decided to follow Rukia; he hadn't realized how late it had gotten. The young man noticed something on the edge of his bed. Ichigo looked it was a red velvet pouch-thing and a folded note. Ichigo opened it carefully, his heart jumped to his throat and then crashed on his stomach.

_Kill the girl._

_Or else._

A million thoughts went through Ichigos' brain. "Or else what!?" He yelled at the letter. His first thought was his family; Yuzu and Karin…even his crazy-ass father. His second thought was his friends' but he hadn't seen them since high school. His third thought -which technically was his first- but Ichigo is too stubborn to admit it. Will they hurt Rukia? Ichigo took the red velvet pouch and opened it, something black was inside of it. He pulled the object out, "Shit!" Ichigo said dropping while the red line on his palm dripped blood. The stupid knife…a pure black knife…it cut his damn hand. Ichigo shook his head. "No. No. I swore to protect her…not kill her." Ichigo said aloud with a glare. He searched around the room and actually found a bandage to wrap the small wound up. He picked the knife up from the ground; maybe…just maybe…Rukia had answers.

He turned on his heel and used the back of his hand to knock on Rukia's door, after a few moments she opened it and her eyes went straight to the knife in his hand and more importantly the bandage wrapped around that same hand.

"Rukia…" Ichigo began but the said petite woman grabbed him by his collar and pulled the orange-haired man into the room.

.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.--.-..-

"Ichigo, relax." Were her first words and then Rukia turned around to head over to her bed, she was about half way there when Ichigo grabbed her arm.

"Rukia! This is serious!" He yelled

"I know…just get it over with…" Rukia said softly, her eyes moving to the white carpet beneath her feet.

"I can't do it! They can't make me!" when Ichigo yelled that, her violet eyes shot up and stared at him.

"Ichigo! They'll kill your family." She said with pleading eyes, his family was more important then her own life. Rukia, in her eyes, didn't have much to live for. An uncaring brother, her only family was gone, Renji was off being an Elite bodyguard, Shirayuki has a husband to take care of and Orihime…although Rukia likes to think of her maids and cooks as friends they are only here because her brother pays them well.

"Rukia…" Ichigo muttered his head low; a thunder crash was heard outside her window. Rukia frowned and carefully took the knife out of his hand; she moved quietly and placed the dark object on the small chest at the end of her bed.

Rukia climbed into her bed, leaning back on the soft fluffy pillows and she watched as Ichigo paced the length of her room. Then he sat down on the end of her bed...she could already see the gleam of metal in the moonlight.

"They've ordered you to kill me...hmm..." Rukia said narrowing her eyes, she knew the time would come eventually...it was the only way after all. The man who was her protector was struggling with this order...she knew. "Make it quick...Ichigo..." She said before lying back down. She felt him get up and walk to her bedside, even in the darkness she could see the outline of his spiky hair; that she had learned to love. Okay, maybe not love but it was something that made him different and…and…well it just made Ichigo, Ichigo.  
Rukia just laughed softly, closing her eyes for what might be her last time. Ichigo told himself he would never hurt Rukia…always protect her...no matter what...

His hand slowly curled around the knife. He had choose between his family and Rukia, why the hell couldn't he have both? Ichigo lifted the dark blade, **Crash!**

Rukia's eyes shot open, "You threw the damn knife at my _lamp?_" Rukia said staring at him; Ichigo was scowling more than ever. "The lamp deserved it." Ichigo said cracking a smile. Rukia kicked the blankets off her legs and hopped down from her bed, "You do know…that not killing me will cause serious trouble." Rukia scolded.

Ichigo rolled his eyes, "Yeah whatever." Then as if on cue, his head hurt…horribly. Ichigo lifted his injured hand and held his forehead, he barely heard Rukia ask if he was alright. The edges of his vision they were becoming fuzzy…his whole body felt numb. _'What is going on?'_ He saw Rukia's face, at some point he fell to his knees because she was bending to look into his eyes. He stared into Rukia's worried eyes and then…everything just went…black.

.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

Rukia held Ichigos' face in her hands, "Ichigo?" Rukia yelled he had lost conscious that was sure. But why? And how?

Then his eyes snapped open and Rukia jumped back, they were no longer the amber color that Rukia knew. They were yellow and the black surrounding the pupils, Rukia froze in place, staring at this 'new' Ichigo.

"_Kaien?"_

"_Rukia, run…run away!"_

"_No! I'm not leaving your side."_

"_You can't fight, just go! They'll kill you."_

"…_What are they?"_

_A younger Rukia, around the age of fifteen going on sixteen stood behind a man with dark black spiky hair. The hooded and masked men were coming closer. Their masks white with different colored designs but Rukia could clearly see the yellow pupils through the eye slits. They had to be monsters, demons of some type. Kaien was right, she couldn't fight these things, but she had to stay with him…she had to try to protect him._

"What's wrong…eh? Rukia-Chan?" Said the 'creature' its voice was almost snake-like, hissing slightly as it spoke. It disgusted Rukia, it changed Ichigo. His face pale, almost as white as Shirayuki's and his orange spikes were fading into white.

"Stay back." Rukia warned giving the anti-Ichigo the best glare she could. In a split-second, the thing must have moved because he was now standing near the lamp and then in another flash he was in front of Rukia holding the black blade.

"What's wrong? I'm not scaring you…am I?" He asked with a large grin.

"No."

"No? I guess I'll try harder then…" Ichigo dragged the blade across her cheek, not enough pressure to cut the skin but enough for Rukia to shudder inside. The rain was pouring outside and Rukia took a step back.

"You don't want to play?" The thing asked tilting his head to the side, Rukia snarled and it lunged to attack. Rukia was thrown, her back slammed against the wall and she crumpled to the floor. Rukia stood up and braced herself for another attack; instead the anti-Ichigo used that strange quick movement to appear in front of her. His hand reached out and grabbed her throat, slowly he brought the girl upwards, Rukia could feel her body struggle for air but she showed no signs of weakness.

For a split second, his eyes changed to amber and his grip loosened, Rukia took that split second to kick the anti-Ichigo in the stomach. He stumbled and Rukia bolted for the door but he was too fast and knocked her away.

"Enough…games…eh Rukia-Chan?" he said bending down to grab Rukia by the hair; he placed the knife at her throat. "You blood will look nice on this pretty white carpet…hehe" he said, Rukia suddenly felt a fire explode within her stomach and the butterfly on her shoulder blade burned. Rukia's eyes turned a brilliant shade of blue, much like Shirayuki's. _'Ichigo. I will protect you…I swear.'_

He lifted the blade a stab the heart would make a nice ending. The anti-Ichigo thrust the blade forward but it did not hit her chest, instead it crushed into a wall of ice. He let Rukia go.

"You will not hurt Ichigo anymore!" She yelled the wall of ice broke and shattered into thousands of sharp crystals. Rukia watched as more crystals appeared out of thin air, the rage boiled in her chest, the crystals shot forward and not one scratched the anti-Ichigo. Instead they pinned his body to the wall, the crystals were lined up around the edges of his clothes.

"Ichigo…" Rukia whispered and her rage melted away as she saw the orange hair return.

"R-Rukia? What…the…hell?" Ichigo looked at his current condition and stared at Rukia. Rukia still had no clue how she did it, if anger causes the ice to attack then peaceful and composed emotions would cause them to recede. Rukia took a deep breath and Ichigo fell to the floor as the crystals disappeared. He quickly got up and rushed to her side, "Midget! What the hell!" Ichigo yelled throwing his arms in the air. Rukia's eyes went wide, he didn't remember anything. Just when Rukia thought things were peaceful, they heard yet another **CRASH.**

"Ichigo…any idea what that was?" Rukia asked and suddenly something struck her. In all the mayhem when she was fighting…none of the maids came and checked on her or heard anything for that matter.

"No idea…" She felt him tense by her side, his jaw clenched and his eyes never moving from her door.

"Ichigo…we haven't seen anyone at all since we got here…" Rukia said before they heard foot steps. Ichigo pushed Rukia behind him and stood in a defensive position; after he blacked out he couldn't remember anything. Rukia's room was a mess and she had a blood smear on her cheek along with several bruises, in his eyes he failed to protect her. Rukia's door opened and a hooded figure walked in.

"You haven't killed the girl…I see." Said the masked man, his voice rough and scratchy. The two didn't say a word. "No excuses? Very well…" The man said before taking out his cell phone dialing quickly and then shutting it. Suddenly the windows shattered, Ichigo impulsively grabbed Rukia and shoved them both to the ground. Then when the two stood up they were surrounded by dozens of masked men.

"We thought Aizen's orders were clear." One said with a sneer.

"Stupid children!" another said before laughing.

"We will just have to kill you both…" The man with the rough voice said before taking out an identical black knife.

Rukia took a step back, "Run Rukia…I'll distract them." Ichigo whispered.

"Ichigo don't you—"

"Stop…just go and I'll follow."

"Don't be a hero Ichigo." Rukia scolded with a frown.

"Rukia…go!" He hissed as the circle began to close in, Rukia locked her eyes with his for a brief moment and that was all the reassurance she needed. "Don't die." She said before bolting, one of the masked men attempted to grab her, but Rukia was too slick. She maneuvered her way and none of the men even got a finger on her.

"Hey…you guys want a fight? You got one." Ichigo said boldly, Rukia looked back for one moment, he nodded in her direction and she jumped out the window. Two-stories is a lot to fall but Rukia landed safely on a pile of fluffy white snow. She had no time to think if she created it or someone else did, she had to run; she had to find help…somewhere. Even with the rain pouring down, turning the once beautiful garden into a gloomy graveyard. Rukias' breath came out in puffs as she ran, the cold rain was like needles, but all she kept thinking was _'Don't die, Idiot.'_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-_

It didn't take Rukia long to realize that she was being followed; she looked back and saw white masks. While her head was turned she ran into something or someone, Rukia fell backwards onto the wet ground and looked up. With the light from the street lamp she saw a man with spiky hair, a tattoo of a 69 on his cheek and three lines running down the side of his face. His eyes were set on the masked men.

"Those guys following ya?" He asked, Rukia stood up and was prepared to run again.

"Don't worry, I got your back." He said before patting Rukia on the head; the man grinned as the men drew closer. Rukia could see from the distance, they didn't have knifes like the other ones, they had guns. It wasn't long before…they fired.

* * *

A/N: Cliffhanger! Did you like this chapter? I really hope I did an okay job, it was fun to write and it was…11 pages and almost…5000 words! Yay!

Okay well, remember to review and have a great week…and Happy new year to everyone!


	8. False hope

A/N: Chapter 8 of 'Little Butterfly'.

Anyway, a bit is happening in this chapter, I hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

Rukia tensed as the men fired their guns and yet the bullets never hit her. She looked at the man she ran into moments before. Then her eyes went back to the masked men, their bodies were frozen. "I have no clue…how you did that, but thanks kid." The man said with a grin before closing the distance between the men and the two. She looked through the trees, seeing a white figure running across the dark grass but when she blinked it was gone.

Rukia heard a popping noise and the ice shattered, the masked men had somehow broken through the ice.

"The downfall of our powers…is that we must stay concentrated or we will fail." Shirayuki said with a light sigh.

"Look out!" Rukia said and a wall of ice appeared in front of the tattooed man before he was hit by the end of the gun.

"Run..." He instructed before pulling out a pocketknife, but this knife was different. It was attached to a chain, the tattooed man grinned in the darkness and through the rain. He threw the knife at one of the masked men and then pulled back, swung the blade around his head and began an intricate dance of dodging, spinning, and launching the blade at the enemies. The man took a step back and simultaneously blood sprayed from the throats of the masked men when he turned around he scowled.

Rukia was standing there, holding her left arm. "I told you to run…" He said walked towards her, Rukia stiffened when he extended his hand.

"Name's Hisagi." He said Rukia reached out with her right hand and shook his hand firmly, "Rukia."

"You're hurt?" He said nodding towards her left arm, Rukia recalled when she fought the anti-Ichigo, he tossed her around like a rag doll and she took some hard hits…her arm was defiantly broken. With so much going on and the adrenalin rush, Rukia didn't feel a thing until now.

"I think…" Rukia muttered Hisagi looked down the road blinking away the rain from his lashes.

"I'll get you to the clinic, we just have to hurry." He said reaching out, "I'll carry you."

"I can walk." Rukia stated

"I can run faster." Hisagi argued standing firm, Rukia then decided it was pointless to argue with Hisagi, she after all had more important things to think about. She stepped forward and he scooped her up bridal style in his arms and then he ran through the pounding rain.

-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-

Ichigo fell backwards as a masked man slammed him in the stomach but he never went down, he continued to get up. _'Don't die…'_ were the two words running through Ichigos' mind as he fought, he wiped a trail of blood coming from his lip with the back of his hand.

"Ichigo." Said a cool and calm voice from next to the man, Ichigo turned to see Zangetsu by his side. "I told you the test of your strength would come soon." He said stepping in front of the man.

"Telling Rukia to run…was a good idea, she's not ready." Said an icy voice from Ichigos' other side, it was none other than Shirayuki. "This…is how a true guardian and his butterfly fight." Shirayuki said taking a step forward to stand next to Zangetsu.

"I can fight!" Ichigo protested raising his fist.

"Stay back." Shirayuki hissed and then she was gone in a swirl of snow, but she reappeared behind most of the masked men. "Earth, freeze with winters grasp." Shirayuki said moving her hand across the air in a swaying motioning. A chill went up Ichigo's spine and he saw that all the enemies' feet were frozen to the ground.

Zangetsu then stepped forward and in a flash he was zigzagging through the crowd of men, Shirayuki raised her hands into the air. "Air, feel the cold in my heart." Several large diamond-like blocks of ice appeared at the ceiling. Zangetsu returned to Ichigos' side, Shirayuki brought her hands down and the ice crushed the men to the floor as the blood sprayed from the wounds Zangetsu had just inflicted. Shirayuki snapped her fingers and the ice shattered, then the men were just fragments of bloodstained ice.

She walked through the shards and stared at Ichigo with her ice-cold glare, "Do you see? We worked together and the battle was won easily. You must trust Rukia with your very soul and heart." Shirayuki advised before looking out the window. Masked men where on the balcony and climbing through the shattered glass.

"Zangetsu…"

"Hm?" the man looked at his wife, "Get Ichigo to his family." Zangetsu took Ichigos' arm. "What about y-?" Ichigo began.

"Stop wasting your worry, I am untouchable." Shirayuki raised her palm and ice covered the length of her arm and extended upwards creating an ice-blade from her arm, it sparkled in the light. Shirayukis' white dress moved softly with the night wind, "Go." She commanded before lunging forward at the attackers. Ichigo felt like the air was being sucked from his lungs and then he felt cold…needles were pricking his skin. Ichigo looked around, he was outside the mansion and it was pouring. "How did you-?"

"Go Ichigo." Zangetsu said pushing Ichigo forward. "Rukia needs you." And with that he was gone in a swirl of black feathers. The words he spoke before he left caused Ichigo's stomach to lunge and he bolted into a sprint. His feet pounded against the wet grass and yes, it was hard to see through all the rain, but he had to reach Rukia—and his family.

-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-

Orihime stepped into the large mansion, for no apparent reason men in dark suits came in and took everyone out of the mansion. They said that someone had placed a deadly chemical in the air vents and everyone had to evacuate. Orihime seemed to be the only one who noticed how dark the men's glasses were and that they hid their eyes completely.

"Orihime, can you go and see if Rukia is home?" asked one of the older maids, Orihime nodded happily, "Of course! It's late…but I'm sure she's still awake." Orihime began walking up the stairs.

"Hana-san? Why are we leaving?" Orihime asked the maid she was sharing an umbrella with. "They say someone put a deadly chemical…in the air vents but I think that's a load of bull. Who would want to hurt us?" Hana said with a growl.

"_Maybe they weren't aiming for us?" Orihime suggested._

"_Then who? Rukia-san? Ha! Yeah right…she's a butterfly—big deal." Hana said rolling her eyes._

"_But—"_

"_Orihime, butterflies…yeah they are real but does anyone know what they do?"_

"_Well no…but stories say—"_

"_Exactly, butterflies are just…distractions."_

"_Hana-san, you shouldn't say such things." _

"_The government uses them so we forget our problems for a while, everyone thinks that butterflies will bring peace to the land. Orihime, get your head out of the clouds. They are just figure heads…they bring false hope."_

Orihime sighed, her brother told her stories of the butterflies when she was young. They were goddesses and the reason for our miracles. Sora, her brother, had said that butterflies had great powers and many people wanted that power. Butterflies could bring happiness or destruction. Orihime believed…and knew in her heart…that people where aiming for Rukia because she was a butterfly and has some great power that Orihime doesn't know about. Orihime often daydreamed of Rukia one day sprouting angel wings and soaring to the heavens, and the world being united and everything going back to normal... before Aizen came to rule.

"Rukia-san?" Orihime said opening the girls' door, she let out a gasp as she saw men in black cloaks spread across the floor.

"Help!" Orihime screamed, then she heard a snap and the men exploded in ice. The shards swirled in a tornado and spiraled around the room. Orihime turned around and yelled again "Help!" She turned back around and saw Shirayuki jump from the balcony. Rukia's room was spotless, like nothing every happened. Several of the servants came running and looked into Rukia's room.

"Orihime, what's wrong?" Chizuru asked rubbing her friends' shoulder.

"I…could have sworn…I have to see Kuchiki-san!" Orihime stuttered before running away from the group. She almost ran into three different people before she finally reached Byakuyas' office door. Orihime knocked several times before it opened.

"Kuchiki-san!" She yelled before she realized he wasn't there but a woman-wearing pinstripe pants and white blouse was. Her dark hair was up in a high bun and her thin-rimmed glasses rested on the tip of her nose and her steel-cold blue eyes were narrowed with annoyance.

"Stop yelling. Kuchiki is not here, he is on a business trip. I am his assistant, Noriko." Noriko said folding her arms across her chest.

"I went to check on Kuchiki-san and the room was a mess…and there were men in dark cloaks and then Shirayuki jumped out the window and—" Noriko placed her index finger over Orihime's lips.

"Rewind…Shirayuki jumped out of the window? Orihime you're not day dreaming again…are you?" Noriko asked removing her index finger, Orihime shook her head sideways quickly causing her burnt amber hair to swirl around. Noriko sighed and walked to Byakuyas' desk.

"I'll call him." She said picking up the phone, Orihime stepped in the office and looked around. Everything was neat and orderly, two leather chairs sat in front of a wooden desk, bookshelves lined one of the walls and the other wall had a large window looking out into the garden.

"Kuchiki-kun?" Noriko said professionally even though when Orihime heard her say 'kun' after Kuchiki-san's name she almost had a heart attack.

"_What is it Noriko?"_

"Orihime said someone broke into Rukia's room."

"_Hnn. Is she home?"_

Noriko looked at Orihime and mouthed the questioned Byakuya had just asked, Orihime shook her head to the negative.

"No, she is not."

"_It is Ichigo's job to protect Rukia, not mine."_

"Yes sir."

"…_Goodbye…"_

"Goodbye Kuchiki-san." Noriko said before hanging up the phone, "He said it's Ichigos' job to protect his sister." Orihime looked down at the dark carpet. Noriko then sat down at Byakuyas' desk and pulled out a file from the stack near the upper corner. She looked up from the brim of her glasses to see Orihime still standing there.

"You're dismissed." She stated coldly and Orihime quickly left the room.

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Orihime searched the mansion and finally she found him. "Uryu!" She called out to the young chef.

"Orihime? What is it? You look worried." Uryu said setting down the box of silverware he was carrying. Orihime took a big breath and retold her story. Surprisingly, Uryu believed her, he adjusted his glasses as the light reflected against the glass.

"I think someone if after Rukia, why we may never know but we must do something." Uryu said.

"We could contact one of her friends." Orihime suggested and Uryu frowned.

"Rukia…does she have any?"

"That…red haired one! He stops by to talk to Rukia and Kuchiki-san."

"Orihime…" Uryu adjusted his glasses again, "Do you know his name?"

"No." Orihime looked down at the ground before perking right back up, "But! If Rukia is in trouble and he's her friend he will know soon right?" Orihime stated with a wide grin. Uryu nodded, "For now…we must till more evidence presents itself."

-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-

Reno rubbed his temples, "Hisagi called…Rukia is safe but she was beaten pretty badly." Reno said to Renji who was fuming. If he was any angrier, Reno was sure steam would blast out of his ears. _'I failed. I couldn't do a damn thing to protect her!' _Renji thought as he slammed his fist into the wall.

Reno got up off the large leather couch, brushing off his suit and grinning. "I've been itching for a good fight." He said cracking his knuckles.

Renji stared at his friend who sighed deeply, "We go and find Rukia, kick some serious bad guy ass, you save girl, girl swoons and we get our happy endings." Reno said grabbing his dark jacket and shrugging it on his shoulders.

"We can't just go out and look for her!" Renji said with a growl.

"Eh? True…Hisagi didn't say where they were…Kira, I'm about to smash your skull in." Reno said before turning around to see a blonde man standing the doorway. Unlike Reno and Renji who were in this job for different reasons and none of them included protecting Aizen. Kira was in this job to actually protect Aizen and Reno knew from the start he had to be careful what he said around Kira, who would be the first to run to Aizen and tell him everything.

Luckily, Kira was weak against Reno, and the red-haired man could easily beat up Kira to keep his mouth shut. "I didn't hear anything! I just walked in." Kira said raising his hands in defense.

Reno looked over at Renji, who nodded, "He did just walk in." Renji confirmed. Reno smirked evilly and looked down so a shadow casted over his eyes. "You're lucky, because I was serious about smashing your skull in." Reno said.

-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Shirayuki ran beside Zangetsu, "I'll go to our old friend." Shirayuki said and Zangetsu nodded, she disappeared leaving snowflakes in her wake, before re-appearing yards ahead of Zangetsu.

_(3 years ago)_

_Shirayuki coughed up blood, her body hunched over and her white dress tattered and stained. "Shirayuki, enough training."_

"_Zangetsu…no…keep fighting me." She said standing back up. Zangetsu narrowed his eyes behind his sunglasses._

"_We have to…learn how to trust one another. I am trusting you with my life, now fight me!" Shirayuki said as the ice surrounded her body. Zangetsu raised his blade, "I trust you." He said before lunging to attack._

Zangetsu ran through the rain, _'I understand now…Ichigo and Rukia must trust each other completely for their true powers to awaken. Our powers, my love, became one completely not when we had the ceremony but when we trusted each other…with our lives.' _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--..-

Ichigo opened the door to his house, he saw a man with dark spikey hair speaking with his father and Rukia was sitting on the floor with his sisters with a maroon colored blanket wrapped around her shoulders. _'She's safe. They're all safe.' _

"See? It's a turtle and rabbit playing jump-rope!" Yuzu said showing Rukia her sketchpad. Rukia looked up and her eyes connected with his, she felt a wave of relief wash over her very being. _'He's safe.'_

-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-

A man with dark hair, spiked up with gel and a scar running along his cheek slammed his fist onto the desk. "Father! The Butterfly got away, your damn virus didn't kill that insect!" he yelled. Hinamori stood in the back and timidly approached the man.

"Jin, relax…" Hinamori said softly, Jin turned around and growled.

"Don't-tell-me-to-relax!" He said through gritted teeth. Hinamori took a step backwards and remembered Hitsugaya's words.

"Hinamori…be careful around Jin." Hitsugaya said one night while they were out walking.

"_Why? He's always nice."_

"_He wears a mask, he may seem nice but behind that mask…he is a monster." _

"_You're worrying too much whitey-Chan!" Hinamori said with a smile._

"_I'm just saying, be careful."_

"Please…keep your voice down. I have a backup plan." Aizen said calmly and Hinamori sighed with admiration, he was always so cool and collected no matter what. Gin walked over, smiling as always, and handed Aizen his cell phone before taking a seat at his side.

"It better be good." Jin said with a huff before plopping down on one of the chairs near the desk.

Aizen dialed the phone, "Ah yes…Nemu. I would like to send out number 11 to seek and destroy the butterfly along with her guardian." Aizen said into the receiver. "Trust me, he will find them easily." He snapped the phone shut and grinned.

"No worries…" Gin said happily with his usual creepy grin.

* * *

A/N: What did you think? Any comments, questions, concerns…etc please place them in your review. The plot thickens! Dun dun dun!

Preview for next chapter:

_ Hisagi looked up and his eyes went wide. "Bells."_


	9. Bells of Death

A/N: Chapter 9…how exciting! I don't own Bleach or any of its characters. Thank you to all who reviewed!

* * *

The group sat down at the Kurosaki family table, Isshin looked tired and worn, very much unlike his usual crazy self. Rukia took her seat next to Ichigo and removed the maroon blanket that she had around her shoulders. _'Her arm.' _It was in a sling.

Ichigo nudged Rukia in the side, "What happened?"

"Huh…oh this…yeah, its nothing."

"We need a plan." Hisagi said now standing at the head of the table next to Isshin. Ichigo made a mental note to ask Rukia about her arm later. "Aizen and his men will keep comin' even if my boys get here. So, any ideas?" Hisagi opened his arms to the table and the group just stared at one another. Isshin cleared his throat, "We must ensure Rukia's safety."

Hisagi took out a small notebook and wrote that down; "Okay, Rukia you're our top priority." Ichigo turned and looked at Rukia, her lips were drawn into a frown and her eyes looked glazed with worry. The voices were just a mummer in the background, his head was buzzing with thoughts. _'How did she hurt her arm? Fighting Aizens men? Did she fall? Did someone hurt her? If so…then who? It's my duty to protect her and—'_

"Oy! Ichigo, stop lookin' so love struck and pay attention!" Hisagi yelled slamming his fist onto the table. Ichigo's eyes snapped up and looked at Hisagi.

"I'm not love struck." Ichigo said crossing his arms, he faintly heard Rukia chuckle beside him. _'Love struck…ha! She's nothing more than a friend.' _

Isshin and Hisagi suddenly froze, the whole room went quiet even Yuzu and Karin turned off the TV. Rukia and Ichigo frowned and then they heard it too. Hisagi looked up and his eyes went wide; "Bells."

"Yuzu, Karin…go to your room." Isshin said in a commanding tone, without even protests the two twins bolted up the stairs and shut their door.

**CRASH**

The door of the Kurosaki household was knocked down; a man stood the tips of his spiky hair touched the top frame of where the door once stood. He wore a black cloak, opened and exposing his well-built chest with many scars. The man wore an eye patch and his grin was anything but friendly. "Ah…my sweet butterfly." He said looking at Rukia with his one eye. Ichigo stood immediately, "Don't touch her." He growled, his scowl looked so much more threatening now. "Ah…annoying orange-hair, loud mouth…you must be her guardian." The man cracked his knuckles and smiled devilishly, "Well then, lets get started!" he said taking a step back and turning to go outside. Ichigo looked back at Rukia before he left the house, this was his fight, to redeem his pride and prove that he was worthy of protecting Rukia.

"Ichigo…" Rukia whispered watching his figure fade into the darkness of the night. "Rukia, don't follow him." Hisagi ordered but Rukia said nothing and followed her guardian anyway. She stood outside the dim lights of street lights were their only source of light. Ichigo and the mystery man hadn't moved they stood a few feet from one another.

"Allow me to introduce my self." The man said pulling two gloves out of his cloak pocket. "My name is Zaraki Kenpachi." He slid the leather gloves on his hands and grinned. Ichigo raised his fists up to his chest and stood at the ready position.

_'Ichigo…'_

.-.-.-.-..--.-.-.-.-..-.—

Shirayuki stood in front of the desk of another woman, her face was covered with shadow. "My old friend…" Shirayuki greeted, the other woman seemed to have smiled.

"Nice to see you again." The other woman said, her voice was smooth but had an edge to it.

"Aizen, he attacked. Somehow, Rukia's guardian was infected with the virus. I believe it involves this." Shirayuki tossed a pure white blade onto the table, it was wrapped in a thin brown cloth. The other woman carefully picked up the blade.

"I believe a good friend of mine can check this out." The woman exaimned the blade before she wrapped the blade in its cloth and placed it in a drawer.

"Will you help us?" Shirayuki asked turning around, she had other matters to attend to after all.

"I'll see if I can pull a few strings." The woman said standing, the moonlight from the window hitting her face but only enough to see two yellow eyes.

"Thanks." Shirayuki said before she disappeared in a swirl of snow, the snowflakes floated out the window and into the cool night.

-.-.-..-.-.-.--.

"Rukia…go inside." Ichigo said glancing over at the woman.

"No."

"What!?" Ichigo's head turned to stare, "What do you mean no? Go, run now!"

"…I'm staying by your side." Rukia took a step forward.

"Rukia…" Ichigo frowned at her as she approached his side and stood there; staring at Kenpachi, like she was going to fight him.

"How sweet, now then!" Kenpachi lunged and slammed his fist into Ichigo's stomach before he could even react. Ichigo lifted his arms to block another blow as his back skidded against the streets asphalt. He could feel his shirt tear and pieces of rock dig into his skin. He stumbled to his feet and attacked Kenpachi, he threw a punch but his fist was caught by Kenpachi's much larger one.

"Too slow." Kenpachi said with a grin, throwing Ichigo into a nearby building.

"Ichigo!" Rukia gasped; '_my powers…where are they? Attack! Where's that shield I created before? And the shards? Why aren't they working!' _Rukia's mind screamed as she tried to focus. She had to help Ichigo.

Ichigo coughed up blood as he was hunched over, "Come on kid. I thought you'd be a challenge." Kenpachi said with a sigh. Ichigo looked up, blood running down the side of his face and blocking sight from his left eye. He saw Rukia, her face was in a set frown, like she was trying to figure something out. _'Zangetsu…' _Ichigo blinked and saw the man on the roof of his home. Watching him and silently scolding him for being so weak. _'Old man…what can I do?' _Ichigo climbed to his feet.

"You just don't stay down…" Kenpachi chuckled before charging at Ichigo, connecting his fist with Ichigo's jaw and causing the young man to stumble back onto the ground.

Kenpachi lifted his foot, planning to crush the annoying kids skull, "No!" Rukia yelled before she tackled Kenpachi from behind.

"Ah! What the hell?" Kenpachi reached back and grabbed Rukia from the back of her neck, hoisted her over his head and then threw her to the ground, Rukia let out a painful groan when her back slammed into the pavement but she got back up.

"Ichigo, get up…" She told him and marvelously even though he felt like he had no strength…he stood. Kenpachi sighed; "My target is the kid, not you sweet butterfly." Kenpachi's fist drew back and headed straight for Ichigo.

Ichigo raised his arms to block, but the hit never came, he looked as Rukia stood in front of him at the last second. Rukia felt the blood rush up from her stomach and erupt from her mouth, the second thing she felt was two arms wrap around her stomach as she went backwards into the wall of another home. She could feel Ichigo behind her, breathing heavily, but breathing nonetheless. "What the hell…midget." Ichigo growled as he released her from his grasp. _'She protected me…again.' _His head was killing him, his ribs ached, and honestly he had no idea how he was able to scowl through the pain.

"…She's just like her…." Kenpachi mumbled staring at the petite girl and replaying what had happened seconds earlier. He hadn't even seen her move and then she was there, taking the punch, how honorable.

_(3 years ago)_

"_Its' my job to protect the president." A man said with bright red hair, sunglasses and a scowl. Kenpachi was watching the fight from the shadows, it was his job to make sure nothing went wrong. _

_Aizen's pawns were going to kill the president…even with this loud-mouthed guy in the way._

_Kenpachi's eyes widened, as the girl with dark hair and two long braids, the current president jumped in front of her bodyguard and took the hit for him. His arms wrapped around her waist as they both went backwards, slamming into the ground._

Kenpachi took off his gloves and watched the two. "Idiot! This is why I told you to stay back!"

"Ichigo, I couldn't just stand there and watch your ass get kicked!" Rukia growled smacking him on the head. _'Did she take a punch…because she cares?'_ Kenpachi wondered as they fought. _'…did he want her to stay back…because he cared?'_ Kenpachi raised his eyebrow, the kid was getting his ass kicked by some one half his size.

"Ow! Midget let go!" Ichigo yelled at the petite woman who had his ear and was dragging him towards Kenpachi. _'kids these days…' _Kenpachi crossed his arms across his chest.

-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-

Zangetsu stood up from his spot on the roof, _'They still need to learn the meaning of partnership.' _The older man turned his back on the scene and jumped down from the roof, he stood by a window at the Kurosaki house and listened.

"_Isshin, you can't join in his fight."_

"_What? Why not?"_

"_It's his fight…for pride."_

"_Stop speaking mubo-jumbo! My son's grave will not be on this street!"_

"_Isshin. Do you trust Rukia."_

"…_Yes."_

"_She will protect him. He will protect her. That is the way of the guardian and butterfly." Hisagi crossed his arms and smiled. "Understand?"_

"…_fine." Isshin huffed and collapsed into his chair. _

* * *

A/N: Gah! Kind of short chapter! Damn you writers block.

Anyway, Review and tell me what you thought.


	10. Calm after the storm

A/N: Chapter 10! I don't own Bleach and I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Thanks for all your loving reviews!

* * *

Kenpachi turned around; "This fight…isn't worth fighting." He said walking down the dark street, his bells jingling softly with each step that he took. Rukia and Ichigo stared at his retreating form, "Should we go after him?" Ichigo asked glancing over at Rukia.

"…I…don't know…" Rukia scowled and placed a hand on Ichigo's shoulder. "We should have your father see your wounds." She said but Ichigo didn't move.

He felt…cold…but it wasn't a bad type of cold, it was nice. Like a much needed wind on a warm summer day. He could feel the scrapes on his back turn icy and then he couldn't feel the pain anymore. Was Rukia…_healing _him? Ichigo looked at Rukia's hand, it was faintly glowing with a soft white light. Yes, she was healing him but judging by the look on her face; she has no idea she's doing it.

"I think I'll be fine midget." Ichigo said with a smirk. Rukia moved her hand and slapped him; "I'm not a midget. Watch your tongue you fool!" Rukia said with a growl. An orange glow seeped from the horizon, "The sun?" They both said in unison, "C'mon…" Rukia said pulling him by his arm back towards the Kurosaki clinic. At that moment, Hisagi stepped out of the front door.

"Hey you two…" Hisagi greeted, giving Rukia a pat on the head. "I have to go and report to my boss…" Rukia and Ichigo exchanged glances. "Ichigo, please don't go and get yourself killed." Hisagi said with a chuckle before heading down the sidewalk.

"ICHI-GO!" Isshin yelled before tackling his son to the ground. "Old man! What the hell is your problem?"

"Oh! Daddy is so happy!"

"get off me!"

"I thought you would die—"

"Get off!!"

"Yuzu and Karin would be—"

"Get the hell off!!"

"So sad! Daddy would be sad too!"

"Argh! I'm going to kill you!"

Rukia watched the sun rise, Ichigo and his fathers words were just noise in the background. _'Why would Kenpachi give up the fight like that? He doesn't seem the type to just throw away a fight…especially since he was winning. Did he have a change of heart? If so…then why? Was it because I threw myself to save Ichigo?' _Rukia lifted her hand to her mouth and coughed, the blood filling her mouth and seeping through her fingers. Her abdomen ached with pain, Kenpachi had a fist of steel. Rukia quickly wiped away the blood on her skirt's fabric; no need to cause worry after all that happened already.

"Rukia?"

"Hm?" Rukia turned around, her heart raced seeing Ichigo's face. He was still scowling but his eyes looked unguarded, worried possibly? But why? Why would Ichigo be worried about her…Rukia Kuchiki was no weakling. She can take care of herself and yet…_'I couldn't live without Ichigo as my guardian. Always there; to protect me.'_

Ichigo opened his mouth to speak but Rukia cut him off, "Thank you."

"Huh?" Ichigo scratched the back of his head.

"Don't make me repeat myself…"

"For what?"

"…Protecting me."

"But Rukia—"

"Just say you're welcome, idiot."

Ichigo smirked, "You're welcome, idiot."

Rukia rolled her eyes, "We should find Zangetsu and Shirayuki. They'll know what to do." Rukia suddenly frowned looking down at her arm in the sling, "What's the matter?"

"Nothing…" Rukia looked back up and made a mental note to ask Shirayuki if butterflies have strange healing properties. Her arm didn't hurt even though it should after being thrown to the ground.

"Speak of the devil…" Ichigo said as two figures approached them, none other than Shirayuki and Zangetsu.

"The calm after the storm…sweet but fleeting." Shirayuki said carefully examining Rukia with her eyes.

"Ichigo, fighting Kenpachi was very brave but also very foolish. That last blow would have and should have killed you." Zangetsu said glancing at Rukia behind his sunglasses for a brief moment.

"No worries my sweets, Zangetsu and I have plans…Ichigo may we come inside your humble home?" Shirayuki asked and Ichigo nodded numbly, Zangetsu words hit him harder than Kenpachi's punches. _'Should have killed you…but why isn't Rukia dead then? Is it because of her butterfly powers or something?' _he thought while leading the group into his house.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Reno looked at his empty glass on the bar, "I feel your pain, man." He said to Renji who was sitting next to him. "We couldn't do a damn thing. I thought working for Aizen would bring me closer to Rukia, not drive me away." Renji said sliding the bottle of scotch over to Reno, who grabbed it quickly and poured some in his glass.

"Soi Fon…Do you remember her?" Reno asked before taking a drink from his glass.

"The President? Before Aizen?" Renji's head perked up, how could Rukia and Soi Fon have something in common.

"3 years ago, when she was president…that's when the world flourished. I was only 18…I swore to protect her. I was the head of the Elite Bodyguards and I was always by her side." Reno began, stopping to take another drink. "Then…just like that—" Reno snapped his fingers "she was gone. I lost her…"

Renji caught the bottle when Reno slid it down the smooth bar. "…You still have Rukia, you gotta quit this job and go to her." Reno said looking at the bottles of alcohol lined up on the shelves.

"Yeah…but I think I already lost her…"

"How so?"

"…I lost her heart."

"Man, she's not in love with that Ichigo dude is she?"

"I think so…"

"You don't know that…" Reno said patting his friend on the back before stealing the bottle back.

"Reno, I do know. I know just by the way she looks at him…"

"This sucks…" Reno frowned and folded his arms on the top of the bar, resting his chin on his arms. Renji too a drink from his glass and sighed. "Yeah…"

"There are more fish in the sea…you just gotta find the right one!" Reno said with a grin to Renji. The other red-haired man laughed, "Yeah, like you and Nene?" Nene, was the girl that Reno had met recently, and after taking her out to eat and then dessert back at his place. This morning, Nene confessed that she was married.

Reno frowned, "Whatever." Reno said throwing an ice cube at Renji.

-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aizen was fuming, he was livid with anger and yet only those who knew him well could tell. He kept his physical appearance calm but when someone, anyone walked into the room, the temperature would drop twenty degrees. "Jin, where is Hinamori?" Aizen asked drumming his fingers against the desk, a sign of annoyance.

"She left…I'm sure of it." Jin said leaning back in the leather chair of in front of his father's desk.

"Oh my…what a shame…" Gin said from the corner of the room. At that second a woman came into the room, her blonde hair was down and square framed glasses rested on her nose. "Mr. President?" She said quietly, still standing by the doorframe. "Yes my dear?" Aizen said standing.

"May I have a word?" She asked fidgeting a little, she was new obviously, and felt weary. Out of the blue, Aizen had taken interest in her, often patting her on the back and giving her words of encouragement. She had just graduated and was just here to help with the third division who handles all the paperwork. Aizen nodded to his son and advisor, they left the room slipping by the new girl without another word.

"Please…" He said motioning to a chair, "have a seat…" Aizen said with a smile. The girl shut his office door and moved like a frightened animal to the leather seat. Aizen sat back down in his seat and watched the girl from the rim of his glasses. "Well sir—"

"Call me Aizen."

"Oh…okay…well um…Aizen, I have news."

"Good or bad?"

"It's bad…"

"Go on." Aizen said with a smile that would trick anyone into feeling secure, the room's temperature seemed to have gone up.

"Hinamori did leave, she was seen leaving the building with Hitsugaya." She said slowly getting up from her chair. "That's all I have to say…" She said attempting to excuse herself. Aizen stood in a flash, "Thank you…" he said walking around his desk and to her side. "You are a very honest young lady." Aizen said stroking his thumb against her cheek.

"Oh, t-thank y-you." The girl stammered. "Very beautiful too." Aizen complimented and the girl blushed.

"Aizen, I must be going…" the girl said, attempting once again to excuse herself. Never once did she feel so…so…trapped. "Must you?" Aizen said lowering his hand to her shoulder and shifting his body so he was behind her. "I have work to attend to." She whispered softly. Aizen made a noise from the back of his throat, sliding his hand around her waist and pulling him to her. "What's your name?" He asked into her ear, his hot breath against her skin. "H-han…Hana." She stammered. "Flower, what a lovely name…" Aizen kissed her neck softly. Hana froze, her brain just turned off, all the self-defense classes she took and everything she learned from her brothers went out the window. "Aizen…" She said and it was meant to come out like a plea but instead came out as more of moan. Aizen used the hand that was on her shoulder to tilt her head towards him, his finger under her chin. "Hana, you could be so much more…" Aizen whispered leaning in closer. Hana bit her rosy red lip, why her? Part of her admired and actually _wanted_ the President. Power was sexy in her eyes. Then the other part of her, the smart part of her, was telling her to run. "Aizen—" Hana began but was one second too late. Aizen was already kissing her, their lips in a tight lock. Hana struggled against him but Aizen took it as an act of passion and only kissed her deeper. Hana's head was foggy, like the kiss somehow messed with her brain.

Aizen broke the kiss and turned her to face him, "You're a smart girl…" Aizen said and Hana nodded slightly afraid to say anything. "What else do you know?" He asked holding her face in between his hands. "Hinamori and Hitsugaya…they are heading to get out of town. That's all I know." Hana said and Aizen smiled.

"Thank you." Aizen said before kissing her again and this time Hana couldn't resist, she raised her arms up and circled them around his neck.

-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.

Hitsugaya stood next to the taxi, his white button-up shirt's sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and the green tie he wore was loose around his neck. "Hitsugaya…" Hinamori pleaded, her hands in front of her chest clasped together. "Hinamori, you're getting out of here. With or without me." Hitsugaya said for what seemed like the fiftieth time.

"But…" Hinamori felt tears fill her lower eyelids. "What if Aizen…" Hitsugaya sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Nothing will happen." He said attempting to cheer the girl up.

"Hitsugaya!" Hinamori cried suddenly throwing herself into him, causing the older man to fall backwards and lean up against the taxicab. Hinamori had her arms wrapped tightly around his waist and her face pressed into his shoulder as she cried. Hitsugaya slowly wrapped his arms around her, "Hinamori…don't worry about me." Hitsugaya said staring at the pavement of the sidewalk below them.

"But…but…" Hinamori said between hiccups, here she was pouring her heart out to him, why couldn't he see that she loved him? He always just wanted to be friends, but Hinamori couldn't stand being 'just friends' she wanted so much more and wasn't selfish enough to ask.

Hitsugaya pushed Hinamori away and handed her a tissue from his front pocket, "Now go…before Aizen does find something out." He said opening the door to the taxi. Hinamori wiped away her tears, "Promise…that this isn't our goodbye." She said staring at him with her bloodshot eyes. Hitsugaya was silent for some time…

"I promise."

Hinamori smiled and climbed into the taxi, Hitsugaya shut the door and hit the roof of the taxi. He watched as it merged with traffic and then went off into the horizon. Hitsugaya ran a hand through his white hair and sighed. _'Be safe Hinamori-Chan.'_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-..--.-

Byakuya sat at his desk filling out forms, his eyes drifted over to the only picture he had on his desk. His wife, Hisana, the butterfly that he couldn't protect. She died from natural causes and although they said she could use her powers to heal herself, she did not.

_(4 years ago)_

"_Hisana…" Byakuya began looking at his wife as she laid in bed._

_"Don't…my love…don't be sad." Hisana said placing her always-warm hand on top of his. "I have lived a wonderful life. I am not afraid." She said with a small smile_."_You found my sister for me…I got to hug her, hear her voice…you said that when she's 15, Kaien will begin training right?" Hisana asked and Byakuya nodded._

"_My soul will live on, in Rukia and in you my love. So do not fret, I will forever be here." Hisana placed her hand on his cheek._

_That night, Hisana passed in her sleep and Byakuya to this day wishes he could of done more._

"What can I do to protect Rukia?" Byakuya muttered setting down his pen. "Hisana…what can I do?" Byakuya reached over and picked up the frame gingerly, running his thumb over the glass. _'Hisana…' _When they became bonded, butterflies were just a myth; the president believed that if they were real…then we should just leave them alone. Byakuya couldn't leave Hisana alone; he loved this woman and against all the rules, they sealed their fate to each other. Byakuya hoped that since Hisana died; he would die too. However, Byakuya continued to live but like Hisana had said, she would always be here; in his heart…and in Rukia's.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I feel horrible Uryu." Orihime said sitting down on the stool in the kitchen while the young man was cleaning up, she rocked her legs back and forth in a swinging motion. Her hands placed on her lap, smoothing out wrinkles that weren't there.

"Why is that Orihime?" He asked kindly with a warm smile.

"We couldn't do anything to protect Kuchiki-san and now…she's gone." Orihime covered her face with her hands and shook her head. She felt Uryu place his hand on her shoulder, "Orihime…we'll think of something. I promise." Uryu said trying to comfort the young girl. Orihime lifted her head and smiled, "You're right…we can't just sit here and do nothing." Orihime climbed off the stool and hugged Uryu causing the man to blush.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow." Orihime said before leaving the kitchen, Uryu pushed up his glasses and smiled slightly.

-.-.-.--.-.-.

Shirayuki smiled while sitting at the table with the rest of the group. "So, Ichigo…pack your things." She said glancing over at Zangetsu who was getting up from his chair.

"We will leave soon. We can't stay here for long, even in daylight…Aizen and his men still lurk in the shadows." Zangetsu walked out of the room and out the front door.

"Oh! I almost forgot…" Shirayuki reached inside her white robe and pulled out a small black box. Rukia gasped and outstretched her hand, glad to feel the soft velvet against her fingers once more. "Thank you." Rukia said opening the box and then shutting it, Ichigo saw that box somewhere…where did he see it?

"_You gonna propose to me or something?"_

That's right! He saw it in Rukia's room…'_I wonder what makes it so special anyway?'_

"Rukia-Chan, I'm sure Yuzu has some clothes that will fit you." Isshin said with one hand on the shoulder of the softer of the twins.

"Oh? Um…thank you." Rukia said as she stood, Yuzu smiled and took Rukia's hand, leading the raven-haired girl up to her bedroom. Ichigo stood and made eye contact with his father;

"Don't die! Papa will miss you!" Isshin yelled throwing himself onto the table, Ichigo groaned, couldn't his father be serious even for just a moment? Ichigo muttered a curse and went to the stairs, he could hear Yuzu's soft voice and Rukia's laughter. _'How can they laugh when we—they are all in danger?' _

* * *

A/N: Not a crazy chapter or anything, but we see the wheels start turning now. I actually had to make like a time-line for this story because I was confusing myself. ::chuckle::

Okay! Well thank you for reading and please make my day by reviewing! I just ran over my writers block with a bulldozer ::grins:: Have a wonderful weekend!


	11. The Death Gods

A/N: I've been so busy it's ridiculous! Sadly...I don't own bleach and I hope you all enjoy Chapter 11 of Little Butterfly.

* * *

Rukia stepped out of Yuzu's room wearing a soft yellow dress and brown shoes. "You should change too Ichigo." She said following Yuzu back downstairs. Ichigo scowled looking at his bloody clothes, why did she always have to be right? He walked into his own room to pack a bag of clothes. Who knows how long they were going to be gone.

"Rukia, I already have a bag packed for you." Shirayuki said smiling warmly at her student, nodding towards the suitcase near the door. Rukia bowed, "Thank you…Sensei…" Shirayuki bowed back. "No need for thanks Rukia-Chan." Shirayuki said reaching out and touching Rukia's shoulder lightly. Zangetsu looked at Isshin who was in the kitchen with Yuzu, the said twin was packing lunches for Ichigo and Rukia, thinking they would only be gone for a little while.

"Mr. Kurosaki…" Zangetsu said motioning the man to come over, Isshin walked over to the older man with a slight skip in his step.

"Yes??" He said tilting his head to the side.

"Ichigo may not return soon." Zangetsu said being frank with the man, Isshin grinned widely, making him look slightly insane Zangetsu wanted to take a step backwards.

"My son will return, he will return with Rukia-Chan…and peace will be brought. I am sure of it." Isshin said patting the other man on the shoulder before returning to help Yuzu.

"No dad! Don't put pepper on that you'll ruin it!" Yuzu said taking the pepper away from her father, a spoon came flying from the other side of the room. "Damnit dad! You suck in the kitchen! Let Yuzu cook!" Karin yelled picking up another utensil. Isshin fell to the floor crying, "My daughters don't love daddy no more!" He cried while kicking his legs. Karin threw a chopstick at her father while Yuzu tried to calm him down; their family was one word--insane.

On that cue, Ichigo walked down the stairs, Rukia looked lost in her own little world while Shirayuki and Zangetsu were frowning. He reached Rukia's side and she automatically looked at him, their eyes connected, brown to violet and they both knew in their hearts and in their minds that this wasn't going to be easy.

"Are you both ready?" Shirayuki asked and the pair nodded. Shirayuki pulled Rukia to her side and disappeared in a swirl of snowflakes. _I wonder if Rukia will ever learn that? _Ichigo wondered before he felt his body disappear and black feathers swirl around his body. _I wonder if Old man Zangetsu can teach me this teleport thing?_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rukia opened her eyes, they stood in front of an ordinary shop. The inside looked dark and Rukia frowned at her mentor. "Is anyone home?" She asked in a whisper. Shirayuki smiled and Zangetsu with Ichigo appeared at their side. Ichigo and Rukia exchanged glances before following their mentors inside. The lights went on as they entered and a man wearing a green cloak, sandals, a green and white-striped hat stepped out of the back room. "Ah! Shirayuki…my lovely told me you would come here soon." The mysterious man said, his hat casting a shadow over his eyes. Shirayuki smiled, "Where is she?" She asked. Rukia kept her stance relaxed as she stood next to Ichigo, she always felt safe when around him. It was strange how in such a short time Rukia was willing to take a punch for him.

"She'll be back soon. Shall I show the two to their room?" He said moving out of the way, Shirayuki looked at Ichigo and Rukia before looking back at the man.

"Lead the way Urahara." Shirayuki said motioning the two to follow. Ichigo took Rukia's shoulder and the two followed the man now known as Urahara to the back room. "You two will share a room." He said opening a door in the hallway, Ichigo and Rukia both turned bright red.

"What?" The yelled in unison, Urahara blinked, obviously unaware how uncomfortable he made the two.

"I only have two spare rooms. One for you two and the other is for Master Zangetsu and Lady Shirayuki." Urahara explained taking out a white fan and fanning his face with a smile. Ichigo and Rukia looked away from one another, their cheeks still a faint pink.

"Come now, I've made tea!" Urahara said leading the two into another room where a small table sat with several pillows. Shirayuki and Zangetsu were already sitting down talking with one another quietly. Ichigo and Rukia sat down beside one another and Urahara disappeared behind another door, he returned shortly with a tray of tea. "Enjoy my guests!" He said setting it down on the table. The group reached out and each took a cup, not even before the cup reached Rukia's lips did they hear a knock at the door. Rukia tensed against Ichigo, her eyes wide. Ichigo leaned over whispering in her ear, "Don't worry." Rukia visibly relaxed and set her cup down on the table. Her lips twitched, fighting a smile. A woman with dark skin and purple hair up in a high ponytail walked into the room. "Shirayuki…Zangetsu…" She greeted with a slight bow. The first thing Rukia notice was her yellow catlike eyes.

"Hey Rukia!" Hisagi said entering the room behind the purple haired woman. The two sat down and the dark skinned woman smiled.

"My name is Yoruichi…I am the leader of the Death Gods." Yoruichi said introducing herself, she motioned with her hand to Hisagi. "He is my second in command. We are a faction that will bring Aizen down from his rule." Yoruichi explained before reaching out to take a glass of tea. "I'm going to help you two…realize your true power." Yoruichi said before taking a sip. Ichigo and Rukia looked at one another, "Thank you…" Rukia said turning to Yoruichi, the said woman smiled.

"So…why did Aizen come to rule? I thought there was some type of royal line up…" Ichigo asked looking at the two for answers. Yoruichi looked at Hisagi who nodded and cleared his throat.

"Yoruichi…was meant to be the next President of the Society. She was next in the royal bloodline. Sadly, Soi Fon, the previous president never officially announced this." Hisagi explained, "So Aizen stole the rule. He lied and killed many so he could become the next president after Soi Fon." Yoruichi looked stoic as he explained this, she just sat there and sipped her tea quietly.

Hisagi folded his hands on the table and connected eyes with Rukia, "Would you like to hear my story?" He asked. Rukia looked over at Ichigo and gave Hisagi a small smile, "it would be a pleasure to hear it…" She said and Hisagi smiled.

_(3 years ago)_

_I was young then…only 18. I was an outcast like you Rukia…I lived in the Rukongai slums, those rich snobs hated me. I got into fights almost every single day…but that was life. I joined the Elite bodyguards…everything was peaceful at the time and yet people wanted to protect Soi Fon. It was my duty to protect Soi Fon's advisor…Tosen. _

_He was wise and I looked up to him. One night…I went to speak with him about a friend of mine, my friend…I believed…was in love with Soi Fon. I reached his office and almost threw up, my idol was lying on the ground in a pool of blood. I rushed to his side, he had been stabbed multiple of times. I hated myself for…letting him die. I wanted to die on that night…but I knew Tosen would frown at me in the afterlife if I did so. So…I ran to find a healing butterfly. The Society was in chaos…_

Hisagi took a deep breath, his fists clenched at his sides as he continued.

_There was a report that Soi Fon had been killed. I couldn't believe my ears. You see, Soi Fon and Tosen didn't believe that butterflies could grant wishes and bring riches…they never used them for greed. If someone came to them with the butterfly mark, they would assign him or her a task…_

_Earth Butterflies went to work in the fields and the Society flourished with plenty of food for everyone._

_Water Butterflies would work high up in towers to cast down rain when the Society needed it and the Ice Butterflies like you Rukia would bring down snow. _

_Fire Butterflies worked with the army and the police force, they also helped warm the Society after rain. It was almost like the Butterflies controlled the seasons themselves. They could combine their powers and place a barrier over the Society if we were ever attacked but that rarely happened. Soi Fon turned foes into friends. _

_Lastly, any Butterfly that could heal would be placed in hospitals and clinics to help the injured, they couldn't however, bring back the dead. To keep the Butterflies protected from any harm…Soi Fon created a law that anyone who tried to hurt them would be sent to death. She also had it ordered that Butterflies must have a signed paperwork of her approval of the guardian, she didn't want Butterflies to have the wrong guardian . Tosen was the one who assigned Butterflies with guardians, even though he was blind…he could see energies. A butterfly and his or her destined guardian have a very strange but strong energy, Tosen was amazing at giving Butterflies their guardian._

_Anyway…_

_That night…Tosen died and Soi Fon did too. They suddenly announced that next in line to rule was Aizen. Soi Fon and Tosen had their respected funerals and most of the Butterflies went into hiding. Aizen was cruel and soon the world began to die. Farmers couldn't survive on what the land was giving them. People cried out for the Butterflies…but they just disappeared._

_It was like darkness swallowed the Society, Rukongai became the slums again…more fights and more deaths. Children became orphans, people killed themselves so they wouldn't starve, and Aizen didn't give a damn! He didn't fucking care about the people who lay dead in his streets! All he wanted to do was find a Butterfly to kill. You both know the myth that goes with that. He obviously destroyed the rule that said Butterflies who were attacked or harmed in anyway the person would be sent to death._

_I went to Aizen and quit my job as an Elite Bodyguard…then he smirked--no…that bastard he smiled when he told me… that he killed Tosen!_

Hisagi slammed his fist into the table, "He killed him…and that stupid fucker Gin took Tosen's job." Yoruichi placed her hand on Hisagi's shoulder and the man looked away from his leader. "My friend…he's still with the Elite bodyguards…I won't tell his story." Hisagi looked at Rukia. "These scars on my face…I got them after I quit the Elite. Aizen sent his stupid punks after me and that's when Yoruichi found me. An inch away from death and together we created the Death gods…" Hisagi said his eyes looked worn but there was still a fire of hatred burning behind them. _'Hisagi…I had no idea…Aizen truly is a horrible man…'_ Rukia thought her lips set in a frown. _'…Rukia…'_ Ichigo looked at his companion from the corner of his eye.

"Yoruichi my love! You are so cute when you're all serious!" Urahara said leaning towards Yoruichi with a wide grin. Yoruichi swiftly punched the man in the face before looking at Ichigo and Rukia.

"Will you join us?" Yoruichi asked. Rukia looked over at Ichigo, "Yes." Rukia said her eyes not moving from his. "Yeah…" Ichigo said finally breaking the gaze and looking at Yoruichi. The woman gave a catlike grin, "Excellent."

Rukia cleared her throat and her eyes grazed across everyone around the table. "I'll bring peace to this world. I won't let people suffer…I won't let families go hungry…I swear…I'll bring back the peace that was taken away." Rukia said her violet eyes burning with a fire Ichigo hadn't seen before, she really meant what she said.

"I'm right by you." Ichigo said nudging the small woman in the side, she glared at him but her smile made the glare less intimidating. _'Thanks Ichigo…'_

* * *

A/N: Okay, not many words in this one but it had a lot didn't it? I do not trust the word count anymore! This chapter had a lot of information right?

Reviews are love! So pretty please review? Until next time sweeties!


	12. An old friend

A/N: I've been lacking inspiration! Most likely because of school stealing my brains. Suggestions are needed for my one-shot collection White Moon. Serious writers block. . 

Here's chapter 12 anyway…

* * *

Uryu placed two bowls down at the table, Inoue sitting across from him. He took his seat and watched, as Inoue tasted the soup that he worked so hard to make. "Its really good Uryu!" Inoue exclaimed before lifting the spoon to her lips once more.

"Why did you become a chef anyway?" Inoue asked, Ishida smiled and met her gray eyes.

"Cooking is a passion of mine…I wanted to follow in my grandfather's footsteps." Uryu said, truly amazed that he was able to converse so easily with her.

"I like to cook too! But…my family didn't have the money to send me to a proper cooking school." Inoue said with her usual cheery voice.

"I could teach you sometime…" Uryu offered and Inoue's lips spread into a smile.

"I'd love that!" She said and they ate in silence with only the sounds of other maids and servants moving about the large Kuchiki mansion.

Inoue set her spoon down and asked quietly, "Tell me about you…you seem so mysterious and quiet."

Uryu fidgeted in his seat, "Um…were to I start?"

"At the beginning of course!" Inoue said with a giggle. Uryu smiled and pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose.

"My father and mother were both doctors, they always told me that you had to work hard to succeed. My grandfather worked here…at the Kuchiki mansion. I often went to visit him, he taught me so many things…more than my father ever did." Uryu smiled sadly. "He died when I was still a child…I promised to follow in his footsteps, carry on the Ishida legacy. My father didn't approve, he told me 'Uryu, you'll never get anywhere in life following your grandpa. You'll just be property of the Kuchiki's." Uryu looked up to meet Inoue's eyes.

"I think back on those days and I truly believe that I'm making my grandfather proud." Uryu said with a small smile and Inoue beamed. "I think so too Uryu-kun!" she said clasping her hands together.

"What about you Inoue?" He asked setting his empty bowl to the side. "I kind of just stumbled into this business…my brother Sora was very sick…about 4 years ago he sent me here, Hisana was still alive at the time but we all knew her health was slowing decaying. She took me in, the other maids taught me the ropes and soon I was working here." Inoue smiled as her eyes teared up.

"Sora died a few days after I started…Kuchiki-san was very understanding. I was just a year older than her at the time but she comforted me, she told me that her sister was going to die soon. She could feel it in her heart, but she mustn't be sad. Her advice was to be strong for my brother because now he is free from the pain he was in and…he's watching over me." Inoue dabbed her eyes with the back of her hand.

"It's alright, you don't have to tell me anymore…" Uryu said sympathetically. Inoue smiled, "Thanks for listening though Uryu-kun. Thank you for the soup as well…" Inoue stood and gathered the bowls.

"Anytime Orihime…" Uryu said adjusting his glasses once more. With that said, Inoue retreated into the kitchen to place the bowls in the wash and then return to her duties.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Byakuya paced the length of his office, he was worried about his sister but couldn't break the law again. He was a Kuchiki…Kuchiki's obey the rules no matter how unjust they may be. Byakuya stopped and stared out his window, the cherry blossoms outside swayed with the light breeze. "Hisana…what can I do?" Byakuya whispered his eyes narrowing.

-.-..--..-.--.-.-.-.-..--.-.

"Aizen! You are a corrupt ruler! You don't deserve the title of President." Reno yelled at the calm Aizen sitting at his desk. Reno had just gotten word that Aizen had sent out Kenpachi to kill Rukia and Ichigo, Kenpachi had returned without the bodies of his target but that didn't matter. Aizen was abusing his power and Reno couldn't just stand there anymore and take it.

"My…my…keep your voice down." Aizen said waving his hand, "You bastard!" Reno growled. At that moment Renji burst into the room, "Reno stop! He'll kill you too!"

"I don't care!" Reno said swiping his hand across Aizen's desk causing papers to fly into the air.

"Reno, you're being an idiot!" Renji said holding the man's arm back. Renji knew this was bound to happen, Reno often said how he'd leave this place one day and find a new way to kill Aizen.

Aizen laughed as he watched the two red-heads, "Reno…you better listen."

"Fuck you!" Reno said kicking a chair by his side to the floor, "I quit!" Reno yelled opening his jacket and tearing the badge off the inside lining. He threw the badge with all his strength at Aizens' head. The man was able to dodge but it left a nice hole in the wall, "Let go!" Reno tugged his arm from Renji's grip. "Reno what are you doing!" Renji yelled and Reno grinned. "Soi Fon…she'd be proud…" Reno said before leaving the office shoving anyone who was in his way.

Renji looked at Aizen who was back to work, scribbling on papers and dialing phone numbers. Renji walked out of the office, an invisible weight pressing down on his shoulders, he lost yet another friend.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Reno stepped outside of the large building, the guards and various officers allowed him to leave without confrontation. His foot hit the sidewalk and the gates shut behind him…then it started to rain. Reno stood there, his anger still boiling in his chest, he hated Aizen with ever fiber of his being. The rain came down heaver now, its droplets landed on his crazy red hair and dripped off the tips of his spikes. His blue eyes narrowed and fists clenched, "Soi Fon…" he whispered looking up at looming gray clouds above, the rain hitting his skin and traveling down his face before landing on the sidewalk. "Don't look at me like that…fool." He said with a small smile on his face, those were her last words.

_(3 years ago. The night Aizen came to rule.)_

"_I don't get why you like walking outside so much…" Reno said with a yawn, the girl beside him punched his shoulder. _"_It's…peaceful." She said stopping and looking at the clear night sky, her braids moving softly in the night's breeze. "Eh? I guess." Reno said sliding his hands into his pockets._

"_You're such an idiot Reno." Soi Fon said glancing over at her companion._

"_Yeah, but I'm a damn sexy idiot then…" Reno joked nudged Soi Fon with his shoulder._

_They stood there in silence, the sky black but the bright moon and thousands of stars made the street glow in an ominous light. A light breeze would flow by and truly like Soi Fon had said…it was peaceful. _"_I'm glad you're my personal bodyguard Reno." Soi Fon said resting her head against his shoulder, Reno's cheeks matched his hair and he looked away._

"_Yeah…me too."_

_Soi Fon smiled and closed her eyes, yes…she could stay like this forever. She could hold her own but being by his side, always made her feel safe. _

_Soi Fon lifted her head and looked up at Reno, his jaw set and that determined gaze she saw everyday. He took his job seriously and that only made him more admirable, Soi Fon lifted her hand and placed it on his cheek. _

"_What are you-?" He began staring at her with wide eyes, "Shut up." Soi Fon said moving to stand in front of her bodyguard. _

"_Soi Fon…I—"_

"_Shut up…that's an order." Soi Fon said with a smile as she leaned up, their lips about to touch. It was perfect…the night was silent and it seemed as if time had stopped for them. Reno leaned forward and softly placed his lips against hers. As they broke apart, Soi Fon took a step back, her cheeks a bright red._

"_Soi Fon…I have to tell you. I—"_

"_Don't move!" A sudden outburst from behind the two caused Reno to spin around with weapon already in hand. "Who the hell are you?" Reno yelled raising his gun at the four masked men._

"_Aizen Sosuke has ordered us to kill Soi Fon and whoever else is with her." One man said pulling out a long chain and spinning it in the air._

"_You won't lay a hand on her!" Reno said his stance defensive, the men charged and Reno fired his gun. One masked man fell to the ground, the other three-attacked Reno. His gun was kicked from his hand and it skid across the street. Soi Fon roundhouse kicked a man in the jaw and he fell to the streets cold concrete._

"_Out of the way kid!" A much larger masked man said bringing his fist back, "It's my job to protect the president!" Reno said with his face in a scowl as he punched the second masked man in the face, he stumbled back. _

"_Reno!" Soi Fon gasped and jumped in between the large masked man and Reno, his fist hit her stomach and she rammed into Reno. His arms wrapped around her waist as they both hurdled to the ground._

_Soi Fon lifted her head and clutched her stomach, "Shit…" She cursed as the blood began to flow. Reno's eyes widened as he carefully released his grip and rose to his feet. Soi Fon tried to reach out to him, the man that punched her hand a hidden knife in his hand…now it was lodged in her stomach. It must have been coated with poison or something because never once has she felt so weak._

"_Reno…" Soi Fon whispered her eyes closing as her body began to become numb._

"_I'm going to kill you!" Reno yelled charging at the large man, he pulled the small knife from his pocket and thrust it into the large mans chest. At that same second, the large man had a weapon of his own and stabbed it into Reno's shoulder. The masked man laughed and slammed his fist into Reno's jaw, he flew sideways and crashed into the ground. He lifted his head and felt the blood rush to his throat._

_He coughed and the dark crimson splattered against the black street. The large man pulled the knife out of his chest and tossed it to the ground._

"_We better kill this punk first." As the all gathered into a group and walked towards Reno, he knew he was outnumbered but he couldn't die._

_Not yet._

"_Wait guys!" The smallest of the three said lifting a phone from his pocket. "Aizen is being attacked! By some crazy-ass chick in white, we have to hurry to protect him!" He said and the three ran off leaving Soi Fon and Reno to die in the street. Reno closed his eyes, "Soi Fon…" He called out to her, his hand reached forward and he crawled to her side. "Soi Fon…" He repeated. He reached over and took the knife from his shoulder and the blood oozed down his sleeve. He carefully slid his arm around her back and lifted Soi Fon up. "Don't die…" Reno said, his whole world felt cold but that could have been from the rain that was now pouring. Soi Fon's eyes fluttered open, "Reno…" She whispered. Soi Fon coughed a trickle of blood slipped down from the corner of her mouth and stopped at her chin. "Don't look at me like that…fool." She said with a small smile before closing her eyes again._

"_Soi Fon!" Reno's voice cracked and he felt weak…he couldn't protect her. His head lowered in shame and he touched foreheads with her. "Soi Fon…" He closed his eyes and held her like this for what seemed like an eternity, he held her until he couldn't feel her heart beat anymore. _

Reno sighed as he now walked down the sidewalk, the rain didn't bother him anymore, and his rage seemed to have dimmed down to just embers resting in the pit of his soul. He'd kill Aizen someday…maybe not today or tomorrow but someday. Reno took a turn down an alley way and his feet led him to now be standing in front of a shop. Reno's eyebrow rose, "That's Hisagis' bike!" He chuckled, "might as well check it out since I'm a free man." Reno said rubbing the back of his neck.

-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.—

Hitsugaya looked out the blinds for what seemed to be the millionth time, Hinamori sat on the hotel bed, twiddling her thumbs and smoothing the wrinkles in her skirt. Hitsugaya lifted his cell phone out of his pocket, the light blue phone vibrated in his hand.

"Who is it?" Hinamori said her voice very soft, Hitsugaya flipped the phone open, "Matsumoto." He greeted taking a seat next to Hinamori on the bed.

"It's been really tense around here…" Matsumoto said into the receiver, she looked around the office nervously.

"What's been going on?" Hitsugaya asked reaching out to grasp Hinamori's shaking hands.

"Aizen has been rather upset, I'm stuck with loads of paper work…and Reno left." Matsumoto said glaring at the stack of papers on her desk.

"Stay safe Matsumoto…we'll be in touch…" Hitsugaya said before they both bid their farewells and hung up. Hitsugaya looked at Hinamori, her eyes brimming with tears. She still hadn't gotten over that she had abandoned Aizen someone who she admired dearly. It had taken Hitsugaya a lot of persuading to get her out of his reach, he was afraid he would use her like he used everyone else.

"Hinamori…everything is going to be alright…" Hitsugaya said placing a hand on her shoulder, Hinamori nodded her eyes having a far-off look to them. She was afraid for the both of them, she was afraid that Aizen would find them and kill them both…she could never forgive herself if Toshiro got hurt. Hinamori smiled slightly, _'I hope so…'_

* * *

A/N: Gah! No ichiruki in this one…I might just die. Send me reviews and I'll love you. Sorry for such a late update!! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter though. Oh and sorry for that really long flashback...I couldn't figure out how to shorten it...oh well.

I'll get the next chapter up hopefully by next weekend depending on my workload.


	13. Choices

A/N: Chapter 13! I don't own bleach or any of its characters but that doesn't stop me from writing this Fanfic. Thanks to all who reviewed!

* * *

Reno stepped into Urahara's shop, "Yo!" he greeted and everyone's eyes turned to the loud and dripping wet red head. Hisagi grabbed a towel and threw it at his friend. Reno caught it in mid-air, wiping his face, before staring at Rukia. Rukia blushed slightly under his unwavering gaze and Ichigo felt a fire spark in his stomach. _Why is he staring at her like that? I'll wipe that freaking smirk right off his face…does Rukia even know him? _

"I know you!" Reno announced pointing at Rukia, she blinked and rubbed the back of her neck. _I'm just protective of her…I'm her guardian after all. _Ichigo folded his arms across his chest. 

"I'm sorry, I don't remember you…" Rukia said moving her eyes from Reno's to the floor. "Nah, it's okay! I know you cause Renji told me about ya." Reno said taking a seat beside Hisagi. 

"Oh?" Rukia's eyes widened at the mention of her old friend. "How is he?" She asked and it was strange that no longer Rukia felt butterflies in her stomach when someone mentioned Renji. _No longer do I think of Renji as more than a friend…I'm over him. How strange…_"He's alright…" Reno said with a shrug, "He misses you." Rukia fidgeted on the pillow. "Oh…I miss him too." Rukia said awkwardly and Ichigo once again felt that little spark in his gut. "How have things been in the Society?" Yoruichi asked hoping to gain as much information as she could. 

"Eh…I know as much as you do." Reno said resting his elbows on the table and then putting his chin in his hands. "I told them my story…" Hisagi said scratching the back of his head, "you wanna tell yours?" he asked and Reno in a flash hit his friend upside the head.

"No." Reno growled, his brow furrowed, "that was the past…" _My failure followed me here…I'm not about to go spilling my guts just because you did. _Reno and Hisagi exchanged glances and his friend nodded with understanding.

"Yeah…you're right." Hisagi looked to Yoruichi who smiled at Ichigo and Rukia. "I think we should let the butterfly and her guardian rest…" She said causing the two teens to blush and avoid one another's gaze. She stood and Urahara followed suit, "Tomorrow we begin training, all of you make sure you are well rested." She turned on her heel and walked out of the room leaving Hisagi, Reno, Ichigo and Rukia alone. 

Reno cracked his knuckles and gave the group a confident grin, "Don't look so gloomy." He said and Hisagi gave his friend a pat on the shoulder. "Reno, I think the Death gods could use some more muscle…" He began and Reno lifted one hand up signaling him to stop speaking. "Say no more, I'm in." Reno and Hisagi both stood.

"You kids rest up cause we're not gonna go easy on you!" Reno said giving the two thumbs up, Rukia and Ichigo just stared at him with wide eyes. 

"C'mon Reno, I say we get some training in. Unless your tired…" Hisagi said antagonizing his friend with a smirk.

"Oh, its on!" Reno followed his friend out of the room jeering him with insults every step that they took. "You still punch like a girl?" were the last words Ichigo and Rukia heard before they were left alone. 

The tea sat in the middle of the table now cold, Rukia smiled "I never thought it would be like this…" She said softly watching the clock on the wall slowly tick away.

"Yeah…" Ichigo leaned back and watched her from the corners of his eyes. "Ichigo?"

"Hm?"

"Can you do it?"

"Do what?" Ichigo rose one eyebrow and turned to face her.

"Beat that Hollow virus…" Rukia said now looking at her hands that were in her lap. Ichigo gave a self-assured grin, "hell yeah!" He said raising one fist and Rukia looked up to meet his eyes.

"You better…or…I'll never forgive you." Rukia said with such seriousness that Ichigo's grin almost fell, was she doubting him?

"Didn't I just say that I was going to beat it? Stop worrying." Ichigo rolled his eyes and Rukia smacked his head. "Hmph, I wasn't worrying." She said standing, "I'm going to bed." Rukia looked down at Ichigo. He stood and shoved her shoulder lightly, her response was a swift kick to his leg unfortunately his was swifter than she. Ichigo grabbed her leg and stared in her eyes. Rukia attempted to wrench her leg from his grasp but instead she stumbled and used his other hand to grasp her shoulder. "I'm going to beat it. Don't doubt me." He said with such affirmation in his voice that Rukia could only stare back into his eyes.

"Ichigo…" She grinned and he let her leg go, "I believe you." She said as his hand fell from her shoulder. He could only grin back and there it was the unbelievable bond between a butterfly and her guardian. That understanding between two people that comes only once in a lifetime. 

-.-.-…-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Reno jumped backwards and lifted his arms to block a punch from Hisagi. Reno twisted his body and delivered a quick kick to Hisagi's side causing the dark haired man to knock over sideways. 

"Come on…seriously? Is that all you got?" Reno said with a chuckle and Hisagi stood up smiling. 

"I was going easy on ya…" He said rolling his neck, Hisagi lunged at Reno and slammed his fist into Reno's gut. Reno didn't even recoil, he grabbed his friends fist and lifted him over his body, smashing him into the ground. Reno went to punch him but Hisagi rolled out of the way and jumped back onto his feet. 

"So…I gotta ask, what do you think about those two?" Hisagi said dodging Reno's quick punches.

"He's got feelings for her…" Reno said ducking Hisagi's kick. "Eh? How do you figure?" Hisagi did a backhand spring to avoid Reno's attack.

"When I was staring at Rukia—" Reno spun around and kicked Hisagi in the back causing the other man to stumble forward "—he looked like he wanted to rip my throat out." Reno said dodging another of Hisagi's counter attacks. 

"Maybe he's just protective?" Hisagi said with a shrug catching Reno's fist with his hand. "Doubt it. That was pure jealousy my friend." Reno said lifting his knee to hit Hisagi's stomach. The other man let go of Reno's fist and jumped backwards to avoid his kick.

"How cute. I say, how about we help the little love birds?" Hisagi said barely dodging Reno's punches. "What's the plan?" Reno said taking a step back allowing his friend to catch his breath.

"Let's just tease them till they are the color of your hair." Hisagi said grinning, Reno cracked his knuckles. "Winner of this fight buys the drinks and I agree. Tomorrow is gonna be so fun!" Reno chuckled and then they both lunged towards one another, each smiling like they had one the lottery. 

-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.

Shirayuki sat outside with Zangestsu, each with a cup of warm tea in their hands. "I am worried…is Rukia ready? Her powers are still young." Shirayuki said resting her lips on the brim of the cup. Zangetsu nodded in understanding, "that Hollow virus isn't through with Ichigo…I fear that it could take him over any day." He said setting his cup down.

"We have to believe in them both though dear…" Shirayuki said smiling and Zangetsu smirked. "That we do."

Shirayuki reached over and took Zangetsu's hand in her own. "Do you think Urahara has any tricks up his sleeve?" Zangetsu asked and Shirayuki sighed looking up at the moon.

"I hope so…" She said resting her head on her husbands shoulder. Zangetsu used his free hand to lightly brush a strand of her black hair out of her face. "Do not worry." He said calmly and Shirayuki smiled again. "Hmph. I wasn't worrying." She said using her other hand to slap his chest lightly. Zangetsu smirked and wrapped one arm around her slim shoulders, no words needed to be exchanged. 

They both taught Ichigo and Rukia very well and now it was up to them to use their powers, understand them, and above all understand one another. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aizen seemed so out of character as he shoved a stack of papers off his desk. His face was full of rage and he slammed both fists on the desk. "Gin, do you have any idea how horrid this is?" He sneered knocking off a container of pens off his desk.

"My, my, don't we have a temper?" Gin said smiling that creepy smile of his. "Hitsugaya took my research papers with him, Hinamori knows more than she rightly should, Reno was the strong house of my Elite bodyguards." Aizen growled scanning his desk for something else to knock over to vent his anger.

"Hinamori knows everything about my weapons. Their strengths and weaknesses. Reno has years and years of experience and he knows were our secret underground strong hold is!" Aizen stormed over to the front of his desk and lifted the two leather chairs from the ground and tossed them sideways. "Hitsugaya has enough evidence papers to ruin me! GET JIN NOW! I WANT THEM ALL KILLED AND FOUND NOW!" Aizen roared slamming his fist in the wall.

Gin smiled "Aizen sir, do not worry. I will handle this." He said slinking out of the room to go and find Aizen's son. 

-.--.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Renji sat on his bed staring up at the ceiling, his mind was a fuzz. "Rukia…" He mumbled holding his head in his hands. 

_10 years ago: When Renji and Rukia were only 8 years old_

_"Renji!" A small Rukia ran towards him with their three other friends trailing behind. "Rukia!" Renji yelled waving and the small raven-haired girl barreled into his chest, causing the red head to fall over._ "_Look what we found!" She exclaimed climbing off his chest, Rukia held up a silver chain. "What is it?"_

"_A necklace you dummy!" Rukia smacked him and draped the silver chain around his neck. "Now, no matter what…we'll always be together!" Their three other friends smiled and held up their identical chains. _

Renji placed his hand on his chest and pulled the chain out from the inside of his shirt. "I've lost you…when I tried to hard to reach you." Renji yanked the chain from around his neck and tossed it to the floor. 

_Five years ago: When Renji and Rukia were 13_

"_Renji…" Rukia sat by the river's water her feet dangling in its cool stream._

"_What?" He said sitting next to her._

"_It's only us now…" Rukia said watching the flowers they had just placed in the river slowly float down the stream. Renji frowned, in the past five years they lost their three friends, and it really was just the two of them._

" _I know…" He reached out and grasped her shoulder. _

"_I…what if…you're next?" Rukia said lowering her eyes._

"_Rukia…" Renji put an arm around her shoulders and pulled him to her, allowing Rukia to cry on his shoulder. She took their deaths the hardest, she was like the mother of the group, always watching out for everyone and being strong._

_He allowed her to be weak and vulnerable if only for this moment…and he listened to her cries and held her shaking body. The day after she was back to the normal Rukia, but he made a mental note that she looked lighter. _

"Rukia!" Renji yelled slamming his fist onto the bed "Rukia!" He said again as if crying out her name would magically bring her to him. Renji fell backwards onto his bed and held his head. "Rukia!" He said again only softer this time. 

_Four years ago_

"_Rukia…" A woman with pale skin and dark flowing hair stood in the doorway of the small hut where her and Renji lived._

"_Come…" She said holding out her hand, Rukia looked at Renji and he nodded. He knew the time would come, somehow someone would find out about that mark on her shoulder blade and someone would come for her. Finally she could live like a princess and be happy._

_Rukia walked forward and took the woman's hand. She gave Renji a final glance before disappearing in a whirlwind of snow and Renji could have sworn he saw droplets of tears with those snowflakes but he couldn't be sure. _

He could see her eyes, feel her skin, and warmth next to him. She wasn't there though…he lost Rukia and now Reno. Renji lifted himself from his bed, there was no point in wallowing in self-pity and thinking about memories that were long gone. He stood and lifted the broken chain from the floor, pocketing it. He was going to see Aizen.

He passed Jin, who smirked, "Gonna quit like Reno?" He said snickering. 

"None of your business…" Renji said frowning as he walked on. Jin just laughs more and mumbles something about a hotel before walking the opposite way. Renji reached out and grasped the doorknob, he let out a sigh and turned it.

-.-.-.-.-.-.--..-.-.-.-…-.-.-..-

Rukia and Ichigo sat back to back in their shared room. She wore a white kimono while he had on a black kimono, such opposites they were. And yet they were the same in many ways.

"Reno…he reminds me of Kaien." Rukia said with a soft laugh.

* * *

A/N: Oohh cliffhanger! Sorry! Remember to review so I'll love you forever! 

I realized this, that heroes who have weakness actually seem more real. Because then they have to overcome that weakness to get stronger and be strong. Take Ichigo, when he had to save Rukia during the SS arc. He thought he was weak, and trained, trained, trained, and trained to become stronger. 

This just goes to show how awesome Kubo Tite is! He makes his characters so real with the struggles that they face, even Rukia, how she cried when Kaien died…showing her weakness only made her a stronger character! Enough of my rambling sorry!

Review:hugs:


	14. Haunted past

A/N: Thank you for all you reviews and thanks for sticking with me this far

I've been really busy and I have so many projects coming up but I really wanted to do this chapter, because it's amazing.

* * *

Rukia and Ichigo sat back to back in their shared room. She wore a white kimono while he had on a black kimono, such opposites they were. And yet they were the same in many ways.

"Reno…he reminds me of Kaien." Rukia said with a soft laugh.

"Eh? Who's Kaien?" Ichigo was compelled to ask.

"He…was my mentor before Shirayuki." Rukia said quietly, the rain was hitting the windowpane and with each drop she felt her heart get heavier.

"Ah…" was his response.

"He died…roughly two years ago…" Rukia spoke softly, as if her voice would break at any second, the tension was thick in the air. She wasn't comfortable talking about this but Ichigo had to know. She had to open up to him at least a little bit right? He was her guardian and she trusted him completely.

"Rukia, you don't have to tell me any of this." Ichigo said crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Idiot!" Rukia said with a scowl, "I'm not telling you because I have to. I'm telling you because I _want_ to, now shut up and listen."

"Hot-headed midget." Ichigo grumbled and Rukia elbowed his back, which earned a grunted curse from the strawberry.

"He died protecting me…if I was stronger…I could of protected both of us…he told me to run but…I…then he… and it was all _my _fault." Rukia said her voice faltering and her head dipped low. The lightning crashed outside as the rain came down in buckets. Rukia lifted her hands to her face and her shoulders shook slightly, she hated feeling weak especially in front of Ichigo. She had to be strong and yet here she was, crumbling before his very eyes.

Ichigo moved and crawled to face her. He reached out and gently pulled her hands away from her face that caused Rukia to stare at him with wide eyes. The sliver of moonlight casted down upon her delicate face and Ichigo felt his heart rush, he remembered that night of her birthday, the look in her eyes before he blacked out. They were so hurt, glazed over with pain and worry. He and Kaien were connected somehow. _'Can't you see King? Kaien and you are one in the same. You both had the 'Hollow' virus…and that will take you over…and you'll kill her.' _A hissing voice said in the back of Ichigo's mind, if it weren't for the look of worry running across Rukia's face at that split second, Ichigo would have blacked out again. He could feel dark hands clawing around his line of vision but they quickly faded away when he stared into Rukia's piercing violet ones.

It made sense now, why she was so frightened at that time but also why she refused to run away and instead fought him. He had to get stronger and not just for her but for himself. He was going to beat this thing...so she wouldn't have to re-live a haunting memory .Rukia's lips formed into a small smile, "Thanks for not dying Ichigo." She said softly, the rain was just background music. Ichigo let go of her hands and chuckled, "I'm too stubborn to die, remember?" He said scooting next to her and crossing his legs.

"Yeah…" Rukia muttered as they both watched the rain hit the windows in front of them.

&3&3&3

Reno passed the bottle of sake to Hisagi as they both sat outside on the porch. The rain dripped from the roof and formed puddles in front of the two friends. "Remember when you almost beat that guy to pulp cause he said you looked like a girl?" Hisagi said with a loud laugh, Reno joined in and nodded. "Remember when that guy asked what your 69 tattoo meant? And you told him it was how many women you've slept with." Reno said pouring yet another glass.

"Hey Reno…did you love Soi Fon?" Hisagi asked and the redhead became uncomfortable.What a random question and yet Reno was suspecting it. He rubbed the back of his neck, using his free hand to pull out his package of cigarettes. "I…" Reno gazed out into the pouring rain and Hisagi stayed silent. "I can't say. If I did, that would change my memories of her." Reno said holding his hand out for Hisagi's lighter.

"Then why'd you beat yourself up so much after her death?" Hisagi said as Reno lit his cancer stick.

"You know me, I hate loosing." Reno said with a half-grin. Hisagi chuckled and their conversation continued as if Hisagi never asked the question.

"Do you remember that petite blonde who used to work at that café?"

"Oh yes I do." Reno said with a laugh.

"Man whore." Hisagi said narrowing his eyes but a grin was still on his face.

&3&3&

Urahara set the tray of tea down, "Well…we must keep Ichigo's family safe." Zangetsu said carefully taking a cup and Shirayuki nodded.

"Don't worry." Yoruichi said taking out a map, she spread it across the table. "The blue dot is the Kurosaki clinic. The red dots are where 'Death Gods' are hiding, I have informed them to keep watch on his family." She said pointing out to the spots. "This green dot is Yuzu and Karin's school. I added extra security there because they walk home, you never know when Aizen will strike." Yoruichi explained and the group nodded in approval.

"My lovely Yoruichi! You are so smart!" Urahara said with a large grin, Yoruichi smacked him before taking her own cup of tea.

"Our next issue…is Ichigo." Shirayuki said her ice blue eyes narrowing. "That 'Hollow' virus could go off at any moment. Urahara what have you learned from the blade I brought you?" Shirayuki looked towards the stripped hat man.

Urahara cleared his throat, "It can be controlled, although it is very sophisticated…the blade was black before correct?" Shirayuki nodded.

"Now it is white, meaning the virus is now in Ichigo's blood stream and we have to find a way to either get it out…or have Ichigo control if completely." Urahara explained.

"We knew that! What can we do to help him?" Yoruichi said with a frown.

"I can train him and we'll need Rukia's help. He is strong, he should be able to control it and his body will destroy it on its own." Urahara smiled and pulled out his fan waving it in front of his face.

"Can he release it on his own?" Zangetsu asked and Urahara rubbed his chin, "hmm…I suppose so…yes…he could." Urahara said still with a smile on his face.

"We've done all that we can, now it's up to those two to work together." Shirayuki said reaching out and clutching Zangetsu's hand.

"Don't worry you two! Yoruichi the great has many plans!" Yoruichi said with her signature cat-like grin.

&3&3&

Rukia had never felt so warm in her whole life; someone must have placed a blanket over her or something. She never slept this good in her whole life, even with Nii-sama's fancy expensive beds. Rukia's whole body relaxed and she felt herself drift off into 'la-la' land. Little did she know that warmth was coming from a certain orange-haired guardian who had his arm wrapped around her waist, and how they got into this position, he would never know.

* * *

A/N: Ugh, I can't wait for April vacation! Maybe I'll actually get some really good chapters out. Also, if anyone has suggestions for my one-shot collection White Moon, that would be lovely. School is killing my brain and so I've lost so much creativity.

So please review so I'll keep writing and hopefully get my creative spark back.


	15. Joining Together

A/N: This chapter is somewhat a filler. Hehe…I still don't own bleach.

* * *

Jin called the car to a stop, the shabby motel was to his side and the man smirked. _Father will be so proud of me once I kill the rats. _He climbed out of the car, his dark hair ruffled in the wind and his eyes were ice cold. He walked up the concrete stairs with the smirk on his features still.

His eyes were dark as he knocked on the number 35 door. When he got no answer, Jin lifted his foot and kicked the door down. He peered in the dark motel room as the dust from the door floated around his head. The room was empty. "You can't hide." He said turning around to catch a glimpse of a woman running down the opposite hallway. Jin bolted after her, "Toshiro! He's here!" The woman yelled as Jin skidded around the corner to see a woman with her hair up in a bun. In front of the woman was a man with white hair and a scowl.

"Ahah! There you are!" Jin said taking a step forward.

"Stay back Momo." Hitsugaya ordered, his turquoise eyes were menacing. Just because he wasn't as tall as Jin, didn't mean he couldn't defeat him. Hinamori was whimpering behind him, her body pressed against the wall.

Jin shrugged off his dark suit jacket and hung it against the railing of the hallway. He could see the cars driving by this cruddy motel and the sun shined down, making the concrete floor sparkle. He pulled up the sleeves of his dark red dress shirt.

"Ready Shrimp?" Jin said raising an eyebrow. Hitsugaya growled as he raised his fists. Jin's smirk turned into a full-out grin, "I take that as a yes! En guard!" Jin said lunging at Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya blocked Jin's punch and he brought his leg up and kicked the other man in the stomach. Jin didn't even recoil; he twisted his arm out of Hitsugaya's grip and landed a punch on the white haired man's cheek. "Toshiro!" Hinamori yelled as she saw Hitsugaya get hit. Hitsugaya took a step back and then grabbed Jin's fist as he tried to hit him again and then the other fist when he went in for a cheap shot. Hitsugaya kicked Jin in the face and let go of his fists at the same time. Jin stumbled backwards, his nose bleeding. "Little punk!" Jin said lunging forward again and releasing a strong uppercut to Hitsugaya's chin.

&3&3&3&3&

Renji shrugged on his jacket and stepped out of his room. "Rukia…" Renji murmured as he walked down the hallway and out of Aizen's building. "This time, I will protect you. I swear."

&3&3&3&3&

Gin yawned as he sat on a black leather seat, his wide smile returned after he yawned. _So far…the plan has been running smoothly…Hehe…_

&3&3&3&3&3

Hitsugaya held his jaw and Jin kicked him in the stomach. Jin spun around and kicked Hitsugaya in the back of the legs, causing the man to fall to his knees. Hitsugaya's lip was bleeding and a dark bruise was on his cheek. Jin wiped the dried blood from beneath his nose. "Not so tough are ya?" Jin said with a raised eyebrow.

"Toshiro!" Hinamori yelled running towards him.

"No!" Hitsugaya yelled and Jin pulled a dark object from his waistband. A shot was fired and Hinamori grabbed her arm while letting out a scream of pain. Her eyes were pouring tears that slid from her cheeks and slammed against the concrete.

"Move and I'll kill him." Jin said pointing the gun at the back of Hitsugaya's head. Jin stepped on Hitsugaya's back and crushed him beneath his foot; Hitsugaya laid on his stomach with Jin's weight pressing on his back.

"T…T-oshiro!" Hinamori cried as she leaned against the wall and clutched her bleeding arm, the bullet had only grazed her skin but it still hurt horribly. She wanted so bad to reach out to Hitsugaya and tell him everything would be okay. Jin pointed the gun at Hitsugaya's shoulder and fired, his dark eyes glinting with amusement. Hitsugaya bit down on his lip as the blood poured from his new wound.

"I'm gonna make you both suffer for what you did…running away from Aizen-sama like that…taking those research papers." Jin said before laughing. "I'm gonna make you watch me kill her! Then I'm gonna kill you! So sit tight…" Jin said stepping off of Hitsugaya's back and walking towards Hinamori.

"No!" Hitsugaya said through gritted teeth as he pushed himself to his knees.

"Huh? I thought I told you to stay put!" Jin said turning around, rage written all over his face.

"You won't…hurt…her!" Hitsugaya yelled as he stumbled to his feet, the sleeve of his blue T-shirt was soaked in his blood.

"Yeah? Says who?" Jin said with a grin as he reached down and picked Hinamori up from the back of her shirt.

"Let me go!" She screeched kicking and punching him, trying to wrestle herself from his grip. Jin rolled his eyes and pointed the gun at Hinamori's temple.

"You move and she dies and if she moves…" He said now addressing Hinamori, "then you die." Jin said now having complete control of the situation.

"Yeah? And what about me?" A female voice said from behind Jin. He turned around and a high-heeled shoe connected with his cheek. Hinamori was released from his grip and a hand twisted his wrist causing Jin to drop the gun. The female kicked the gun towards Hitsugaya and it hit his shoe.

"Thanks Matsumoto…" Hitsugaya said leaning down and picking up the weapon.

"Anytime sweetie!" Matsumoto said with a smile as she took a step the side as Hitsugaya held up the weapon.

"You don't have the guts!" Jin said as he straightened his pose, "I'm going to kill you!" Jin said, his dark eyes now blaring with fury and insanity. Jin ran towards Hitsugaya and another shot was fired, Hinamori screamed and shut her eyes tightly. She still heard the body hit the floor and when she reopened her eyes slowly, she saw Hitsugaya dropping the gun from his hand and clutching his shoulder. "Toshiro!" She cried out hurrying to her feet and then running into his chest. "Toshiro!" She said again into the fabric of his shirt, Hitsugaya winced slightly as he wrapped one arm around Hinamori.

"Everything will be alright…" Hitsugaya said his eyes narrowing as he watched Matsumoto carefully set Jin's body against the wall. He watched her as she ran her hand over his eyes, shutting them closed. He wasn't sure if it was Hinamori's tears or his blood that was making his shirt wet but he could feel his head getting foggy. How much blood had he lost? "Toshiro, I'm so happy you're okay." Hinamori said softly as she let go of his shirt.

Matsumoto approached the two with a small smile on her face, "I'm glad I reached you two in time…" Matsumoto handed Hinamori and Hitsugaya a roll of bandages. "There's a faction…they are gonna go against Aizen." Matsumoto said and Hitsugaya nodded.

"We'll join them since we can't do this alone…" He said tearing the sleeve of his T-shirt with his teeth, "Did the bullet go through?" Matsumoto asked walking behind Hitsugaya and examining his wound.

"I don't think so…" Hitsugaya said watching Hinamori dress her wound, he was thankful that the bullet only grazed her skin.

"Hold still." Matsumoto said and Hitsugaya clenched his jaw as he felt something go inside his wound and then he could feel the bullet being pulled back through and out of the open wound. "I'll have to stitch you up when we get somewhere safe." Matsumoto said taking the bandages from his hand and wrapping his wound.

Hinamori wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and gave Hitsugaya a weak smile.

&3&3&3&3&3

Renji rubbed the back of his neck as he walked down the sidewalk; in all honesty he had no clue where he was headed. He passed Byakuyas' house…the place were Rukia once lived. A female wearing a dark skirt and white blouse stepped out from the gates. Her hair was up in a tight bun and a suitcase was at her side. Renji raised an eyebrow, "I know you!" She said her eyes suddenly lighting up.

"Uh…" Renji's mouth opened but he couldn't think of the right words to say.

"Noriko Hisagi. Byakuyas' assistant." She said holding her hand out and Renji introduced himself and shook her hand.

"Shouldn't you be…assisting Byakuya or something?" Renji said and Noriko shook her head sadly.

"Things aren't the same with Rukia gone…I couldn't stand it. Everything I've ever known is suddenly spiraling out of control." Noriko said pushing her glasses up with her middle and index finger.

"Byakuya is cool with you leaving?" Renji asked with wide eyes.

"Yes. He hopes that I will find his sister and ensure her safety." Noriko said before walking ahead of Renji. The redhead had to catch up with her, so they were both looking for Rukia.

"He said that?" Renji asked trying to imagine Byakuya being all sentimental and asking Noriko to go on a wild goose chase to find his sister and bring her home safely.

"Well no…not exactly…" Noriko said "He just said, 'Noriko, I allow you to go. Do not return…Go'. But I think what he meant was, 'protect my sister for me.'" Noriko explained as they walked.

Renji's eye twitched, he didn't get 'protect my sister' out of any of that. Byakuya still sounded like an uptight jerk who only cared about his status.

"You left Aizen…that was bold." Noriko said and Renji nodded, "Yeah…"

Renji's cell phone vibrated in his pocket, "Hello?" Renji answered and He saw Noriko glance at him from the corner of her eye. "Reno! Where are you?" Renji grinned as he heard his old partner's voice.

"I'll see you soon then." Renji said hanging up, "I know where Rukia is…come on!" Renji said suddenly excited like a child on Christmas. Renji then ran down the sidewalk and Noriko kicked off her heels to follow him.

&3&3&3&3&3

Urahara led Rukia, Ichigo, Shirayuki ,Zangetsu ,Hisagi, and Reno down a hidden staircase behind a shelf. Yoruichi kept watch at the store's front. "Where are we going?" Rukia asked as she followed the shopkeeper deeper down.

"Your place of training." Urahara said.

Yoruichi allowed a group of three inside. "Toshiro Hitsugaya, Rangiku Matsumoto, and Momo Hinamori…Who would of thought you'd join the Death gods?" The dark skinned woman said with a grin as she opened a book on cooking and typed the code on the keypad that was inside. The shelf moved and revealed a staircase, "They're down there…" She said and watched as the group went down the stairs before she shut the shelf again.

Rukia was amazed at the size of such a place; it was like an underground canyon. There was also an identical building to the left; it looked just like Urahara's shop. Rukia gave Urahara a questioning look, "I built a copy of my home so that I could spend as much time down here as needed." He said the shadow of his hat causing his eyes to disappear.

Renji and Noriko reached the shop and a woman with dark purple hair smiled at them. "Password?" She said tilting her head to the side and Renji scowled. "There isn't one." He said walking past he woman but she grabbed him by the back of his shirt.

"You're not just gonna walk in there buddy." She said showing her canine teeth.

"Shinigami." Noriko said quietly and Yoruichi gasped looking at the woman with wide yellow eyes.

"Friends? Of whom?" Yoruichi asked not releasing her grip on Renji no matter how much he squirmed and swore at her.

"He's a friend of Reno and Rukia, My last name is Hisagi…must you know more?" Noriko said taking a step forward.

"You're Shuhei's little sister? Well then, that's another story." Yoruichi said suddenly releasing Renji causing him to fall flat on his face.

"This way please." Yoruichi said leading the way stepping on Renji's head.

&3&3&3&3&

"Hey Rukia!" Renji said as he saw the petite girl standing by that Ichigo kid.

"Renji! You're alright!" Rukia said her face lighting up at her old friend's appearance. Renji bear hugged Rukia and unbeknownst to the two old friends a certain orange-haired man was glaring, once again feeling that fire in the pit of his stomach.

"Kuchiki-san…I'm glad to see you're alright." Noriko said and Rukia gasped seeing her brother's assistant suddenly here as well.

"You guys…Are here to help stop Aizen? All of you?" Rukia said as Renji let her go and her violet eyes scanned the faces. _Shirayuki, I know she'll always be by my side._

_Zangetsu is here to help Ichigo._

_Urahara is here to train us all…to be a mentor._

_Hisagi is here because he's second in command to the Shinigami faction and he also wants revenge from what Aizen put him through._

_Yoruichi is here to destroy Aizen and take her rightful place as president._

_Reno is here because he wants to help, since he and Hisagi seem to be good friends._

_Hitsugaya? Hinamori? Matsumoto? They all from the second and third divisions of the Society. They want to help bring justice and peace back. Renji is here to protect me and Noriko must be here because of my brother…_

_We all have the same goal…to bring the world back to the way it was._

Rukia's eyes fell upon Ichigo and a smile tugged at her lips, _Ichigo is here because he is my strength…my guardian…_"Thank you." Rukia said bowing her head.

&3&3&3&3&3&

Orihime leaned over Uryu's shoulder as they sat at a computer screen. "Since we can't do much on the outside, we are gonna help Rukia from the inside." Uryu said typing on the keyboard.

"Now…how about a name for the paper?" Uryu said looking over at Orihime.

"The Death Berry…" Orihime said with a small smile. "Ichigo's name means Strawberry and Rukia's name means Death Goddess." She explained and Uryu pushed up his glasses as he typed the title of their newspaper.

"We'll spread the word to the streets and soon…Aizen will crumble." Uryu said with a confident smile and Orihime smiled too. She was glad that she was able to do something.

* * *

A/N: Woo this was a fun chapter. Also, We have no clue what Rukia's name really means so for the sake of the story I made it up.


	16. Reunions and Lies

A/N: I've kind of put this story on the back burner but here is the next chapter of Little Butterfly. I want it to be 20 or 22 chapters long so that means only 4 or 6 more to go, and they are going to be long ones.

I don't own Bleach.

* * *

Aizen sat quietly with his hands folded on his desk. "Aizen-sama." A female voice said before his office door was opened. "Report that Matsumoto has left and also…we found Jin's body." The girl said her blonde hair was down and her business like dress was pure white with black trimmings around the edges. It looked nice against her dark skin and green eyes.

"Leave." Aizen said calmly and the girl obeyed, quickly getting away from his wrath that was soon to be unleashed. Aizen took off his square-framed glasses and closed his eyes even though his chest was bubbling with rage.

"Kuchiki." He said suddenly standing re-opening his eyes that were colder. "Kurosaki." Aizen walked towards the bookshelf. "Matsumoto, Hinamori, Hitsugaya…all of you will pay." Aizen began to take the books from the shelves and throw them violently around the room.

"You will pay for killing MY son!" Aizen laughed as he yelled these words and knocked over the papers on his desk. He grabbed the computer monitor and smashed it onto the floor causing sparks to fly. "I will make you suffer!" Aizen cried as he pushed over a filing cabinet. "I will make you feel TRUE pain!"

Aizen smashed his desk with a chair and then threw a punch into the wall. His knuckles bled but he didn't feel anything just pure hate. Aizen smiled wickedly, "I will destroy you…just as I destroyed Tosen."

(3 years ago)

_"You won't come into rule like this Aizen. You have no sense of justice." Tosen said raising his gun._

"_Just because I am blind does not mean I cannot see." Tosen fired and the bullet grazed across Aizen's shoulder. Aizen laughed and pulled out his knife, "You will not stop me from reaching my ultimate goal."_

"_Ruling the world, is that really a goal? Or just a dream of a madman?" Tosen fired again and this time it hit Aizen in the chest. Aizen didn't flinch._

"_Haha, you think a few bullets will stop me?" Aizen lunged and stuck the knife deep into Tosen's chest and then ran it across his throat._

"_I'd like to see you preach words of justice when your throat is filled with blood!" Aizen said with a sinister smile. _

_Tosen's body fell to the ground and he coughed up blood._

"_I will tell the world that I found you murdered like this…they will praise me…they will call me King!" Aizen crouched down by Tosen's side._

_"You will feel death." He said after the first stab._

"_You will feel pain." He said after the second stab._

"_You will feel your heart weaken." He said after the third stab._

"_You will feel the blood pool around you." He said after the forth stab._

"_You will die." Aizen stabbed Tosen for the fifth time and left the knife in his back. _

_Aizen stood from his spot and walked away with a smirk on his face._

"Each of them…all of them…will beg on their knees for mercy!" Aizen said before laughing like a madman.

&3&3&3&3

Gin sat at his own desk happily, the walls made of steal and his loyal bodyguard Kira by his side. The phone at his desk began to ring and Gin picked up, giving a friendly hello into the receiver.

Gin, don't worry…we have people working underground to find our little butterfly. Her guardian may have willpower but he doesn't have strength. Trigger the virus tomorrow at my call.

"Ah, always talking about business…alright…I will hear from you then." Gin said before hanging up.

"You know Kira, I heard Hinamori was killed." Gin lied with a snake-like smile and Kira let out a gasp. His long-time friend…was…no!

"By who?" Kira asked, his body shaking.

"Why the Butterfly! She's quite a devil you know…" Gin said before taking out files on his desk and reviewing them quietly. Kira was shaking in the corner of the steel room, his mind trying to wrap around the fact that someone killed Hinamori. How could they? That Butterfly…he was going to kill her…Kira could only see one color now. It wasn't the gray color of the steel walls but the red color of Hinamori's blood and the rage inside his chest.

&3&3&3&3&3&

Byakuya dipped his pen into the ink and his hand moved swiftly across the paper. _First I loose my dear Hisana…now I have lost my sister-in-law. Someone I swore to protect for you. _Byakuya set his pen down and looked at the picture of Hisana on his desk. He picked up the frame and pulled the picture out, underneath was a picture…a family picture.

Rukia when she was just a bit younger and she was smiling, Byakuya with his arm around Hisana. "Rukia…I will find a way to protect you somehow." He said quietly. Then there was Noriko, his loyal secretary and one of his closest friends.

_"Hisana would be proud of you…and Rukia too." Noriko said sitting in front of Byakuya's desk. The man looked up briefly from what he was doing and then looked back down. "I knew Hisana…just from my time working here. She loves you and she loves her sister. Even if she isn't with us now…she is watching over you both. I can see her smiling." Noriko said before she stood._

"_I just thought you should know that." The woman turned to leave and as she got to the door she heard Byakuya's cold voice._

"_Thanks."_

_Noriko smiled and gave her superior a nod before she left to return to her office._

Byakuya picked up his phone; even if he couldn't protect his sister fully…he was going to make sure that she too didn't die.

&3&3&3&3

Down in the training room, everyone was catching up with one another. Some were friends while others just simply heard of one another. The most heart touching reunion was Noriko and her big brothers though.

She looked so different from him; she was cold and strict while her big brother was rude, loud and funny. "Shuhei?" Noriko said softly as she pushed her glasses up.

"Noriko?" Shuhei said his eyes going wide.

"I see you still have that ridiculous tattoo."

"I see you still have a stick up your ass."

Rukia and Ichigo thought a fight was about to break out and as the two conversed the rest of the group looked on, even if it was a little nosy of them.

"So…little sister…Where have you been?"

"Busy. I worked at the Kuchiki manor…I have missed you." Noriko said and suddenly her cold exterior shell crumbled in front of everyone. The girl's dark eyes suddenly filled with tears but she looked extremely happy to see her sibling. Hisagi looked shocked and Rukia could tell he wasn't sure if he should hug her or make a joke.

"You big buffoon…" Noriko said and then she hugged her big brother, Hisagi carefully hugged her back as if she was breakable. "You could of called you know?" She said quietly.

"Sorry, I was busy making trouble for the establishment." Hisagi answered with a smirk.

"You made me worry."

"Even if I was being good, you'd still worry."

"Ha…very funny."

"I swear sis, you are gonna go prematurely gray if you keep worrying about me. Isn't it the big brother who is supposed to worry about his little sister?"

"Shuhei…shut up."

The two siblings embraced each other until Noriko had stopped crying. Rukia lightly touched Ichigo's arm, "Do you miss your family?" She asked very softly as the group began to go about their mindless chatter once more.

"They will be okay without me…at least for a little while." Ichigo said taking Rukia's hand with his own. The two blushed and couldn't meet one another's eyes.

"You didn't answer my question…" Rukia said with a small smirk.

"Yeah…but they know why I'm here and what I'm doing…They are safe."

Rukia's eyes connected with Ichigo's and she smiled. "I'm glad you're here."

"I won't leave your side…remember that." Ichigo whispered causing Rukia to blush even more.

"Aww lovebirds!" Renji interjected jumping between the two causing their hands to break apart. He ruffled Rukia's hair and the young girl growled.

"I'm going to bite your hand off!" She threatened and Renji quickly pulled his hand away.

* * *

A/N: I know! Sorry for the shortness! Reviews are like crack, feed the addiction.

Much love guys.


	17. Are you ready?

A/N: Without Internet all I do is read and write.

Which can't be a total bad thing right? I just hope my awesome reviewers aren't upset at me. Haha.

* * *

Noriko made her way to Rukia, Renji and Ichigo. She held out her hand in a stiff manner, much like Byakuya would.

"I never properly introduced myself to you…" She admitted with a slight shame to her voice. Rukia took her hand and shook it proudly, much like Byakuya would.

"No worries." She said with light smile and Noriko shook hands with Ichigo and Renji. Rukia seemed to be the only one to notice the red that ran across Noriko's cheeks when she held Renji's hand.

Hitsugaya lifted the folder from inside his jacket. "I believe this will help…" He said handing it to Yoruichi, Urahara jumped and took the folder from his companions hands. "Hmm…yes…I see…." Urahara said rubbing his chin.

"Urahara, the folder is upside-down." Yoruichi said before swiping it away from him, the blonde man chuckled behind his fan.

"Gather around everyone!" Hitsugaya ordered and the group crowded around Yoruichi as her cat-eyes scanned across the papers.

"It says here…Aizen wants to use the 'Hollow' virus to create a mindless army. First to take over Japan, moving west and eventually reaching the United States…" Yoruichi said and everyone glance at one another.

"So he basically wants to take over the whole damn world?" Reno stated before throwing his head back and laughing, "What a looser!"

"It's not impossible." Yoruichi hissed and Reno stopped laughing, giving the woman a raised eyebrow and a confused look.

"It says he'll poison the waters of whatever place he's planning on attacking, using their own civilians against one another…"

"Why does he need Rukia?" Ichigo asked looking over at his Butterfly. The girl he's bound to protect.

"As you know, the "Hollow" virus isn't perfect yet…" Yoruichi said flipping through some of the papers, before finding the one she was looking for. "As we know, he wants to take control of Ichigo to kill Rukia, which by legend, the Butterfly is said to grant her guardian a wish…Aizen, still controlling Ichigo, would wish for his virus to be perfected. Allowing it to travel in air and water making it easier to take control of large amounts of people." Yoruichi explained and everyone grew silent…one could hear a pin drop. Rukia reached over to her side and slid her hand into Ichigo's. They glanced at one another, a slight pink forming on her cheeks, but to her surprise…he didn't pull away.

"But it's just a legend!" Reno said throwing his arms into the air, "There's no way it could be true!"

"How do you think legends are formed?" Yoruichi said with her yellow eyes glaring, Shirayuki was the one to speak up.

"It happened eons ago…a guardian got greedy. He killed his Butterfly and gained riches beyond his wildest dreams, but shortly after, he came down with an awful illness. Killing him within a matter of hours." The ice-goddess said and Reno grumbled something about wanting some heavy loads of sake.

"Yeah well…that Butterfly in the legend didn't have a bunch of friends protecting her." Renji spoke up and Rukia's eyes snapped over to her best friend. She nodded and he grinned, no words were needed.

"Oh Hitsugaya! Thank you so much for bringing these files!" Matsumoto said with a sudden enthusiasm, she tackle-hugged the white-haired boy and his cheeks turned the color of Renji's hair in a millisecond.

"Ha-Ha! Gee Hitsugaya, not used to having such a beautiful lady near you?" Hisagi teased. Matsumoto stopped hugging her partner and jumped onto Hisagi, kissing his cheek. Reno fell to the floor laughing, "Oh. My. God. Hisagi…your face! Pff!!" Reno held his stomach as he laughed, the man with the dark hair and face tattoo glared at his long-time friend. Matsumoto released her grip from Hisagi and very softly whispered in his ear: "Don't worry Hun, I prefer my men a bit taller than Hitsugaya." Then Matsumoto slipped away to where Shirayuki and Zangetsu were now standing. The two were holding one another hand and gazing deeply into each other's eyes.

&3&3&3&3&3

"What's with all the lovey-dovey?" Reno asked while sitting up from the ground, right when the words escaped his mouth, Rukia slid her hand out of Ichigos. He didn't complain…his hand was so warm compared to hers. "Hey Noriko! Why aren't you getting all cuddly with Renji? Hmm?" Reno said with a tilt of his head.

Hisagi laughed with his friend at his sister's suddenly red face. Renji seemed oblivious.

"Why do we know these people?" Ichigo said in a joking manner and Rukia chuckled.

"'Cause only idiots would hang out with a buffoon like you." Rukia said ruffling his hair and Ichigo stuck his tongue out.

"May I remind you that they are your friends too?" Ichigo pointed out and Rukia just shrugged. "You actually have a good point there, Ichigo. I'm surprised." Rukia teased and Ichigo shoved her shoulder, Rukia responded with a slap to his stomach.

Renji saw Ichigo and Rukia teasing one another. He grinned, _I love you Rukia…but I love you as a brother would to his sister. _Renji had that thought and he looked over at Noriko. What was Reno saying earlier? He should of paid attention.

"I need to speak with Yoruichi." She said flatly before briskly turning around and meeting the tan-skinned woman's eyes. "Yes?" Yoruichi said with her cat-like grin.

"What's the plan?" Noriko asked and Urahara popped up from out of nowhere.

"Well my dear! I'll tell you!" He said waving his fan in front of his face, his grin as wide as Yoruichi's.

&3&3&3&3&3

"Zangetsu…I am not afraid." Shirayuki said to her compainion. His hand was on fire compared to her ice cold one.

"I know you're not…" He answered, gazing at her bright blue eyes through his sunglasses.

"Then tell me why my heart aches?" Shirayuki asked, she loved Zangetsu more than anything in the world, he knew her more than she knew herself.

"Because you are afraid for Rukia…She is like a child to you." He answered and Shirayuki nodded, taking a step forward and allowing Zangetsu to wrap his arms around her. "Are you afraid for Ichigo?" Shirayuki asked with her ear pressed against his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"No."

"Because he isn't like a child to you…he has a family. Am I right?" Shirayuki said as Zangetsu rested his chin on top of her head.

"Ichigo is like a brother to me. A partner. You have watched over Rukia since she was a child, You've trained her, and You've protected her." Zangetsu said and he could feel Shirayuki tighten her arms around him. No child would come from these two. It was only natural, Zangetsu thought, that Shirayuki would grow attached to her only student.

"I love you." Shirayuki whispered closing her eyes, she needed this moment of peace, and she didn't know what was beyond this moment. The future was in darkness so for now, she wanted the present to be in light. Zangetsu smiled slightly, he never needed to repeat the words. He knew that she liked saying them, while he would rather show them.

"Shirayuki! Zangetsu! Come over here please!" Urahara called out and waved his fan into the air. Shirayuki laughed and pulled away from her husband, their eyes locked and Shirayuki flashed him a bright smile. Before they walked back over to the group, it had lessened somewhat.

&3&3&3&3&3

"Where are the others?" Shirayuki asked when she reached the group.

"Renji, Noriko, Reno, Hisagi, Matsumoto, Hinamori and Hitsugaya have gone back upstairs to the shop." Yoruichi explained.

"Rukia! Ichigo! Are you ready to learn your true inner power?" Urahara asked with a smile.

"Of course!" Ichigo said quickly, stupid old hat-and-clogs, why wouldn't they? Rukia nodded and Urahara's smile widened.

"Alright then! You are prepared for anything?" Urahara asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course we are." Rukia answered calmly and she saw Ichigo give a confident nod to Urahara.

"I have to ask…what are your feelings for Ichigo?" Urahara asked and Rukia felt her cheeks heat up.

"What kind of question is that?" She yelled at the blonde-haired pervert. Her face inches from his as she glared, god if only looks could kill. Urahara used his cane and pushed Rukia back, she stumbled but fell into Ichigo's arms.

"Hmm…I guess it does not matter then." Urahara said walking away and pulling his sword out from his cane. "Ichigo, please move away from Rukia-san." Urahara said and the orange-haired boy complied.

"Shirayuki and Zangetsu, if anything goes wrong or gets out of hand. It is up to you two to take care of it. Since you both know Ichigo and Rukia best." Yoruichi said.

"We understand." Shirayuki said before crossing her arms over her chest.

&3&3&3&3&3

Byakuya read over his letter for the sixteenth-hundredth time.

_Dear Aizen Sosuke,_

_As leader of the fifth division, I have the ability to write laws and they must be followed through if the people of the Society support the law. This law renews the law of 'No harm to the Butterflies'. I am aware that most of the Butterflies have gone into hiding. However, we should not make an effort to draw them out with this law. _

_I no longer wish to see innocent deaths from your police force against citizens who you believe are Butterflies. If a Butterfly is killed, the hand that killed him or her will be sentenced to death immediately. I have brought this law to every division and every division approved. _

_As of midnight tonight the 'No harm to the Butterflies' law will be in effect. Please be aware that not even __you__ can escape this law. I have re-written it so that it is in fact, airtight. If the law is not followed, then ultimately it is not I who is to blame, but you. _

_Sincerely,_

_Byakuya Kuchiki._

Byakuya looked at the picture of Hisana sitting on his desk. "I may not be able to protect Rukia with my arm, but I can protect her with my pen." He said before sealing the letter. He wouldn't see the sister-in-law he swore to protect die because of some mad-mans dream. Byakuya telephoned the mail carrier and returned to filling papers on his desk.

&3&3&3&3&

Matsumoto poured more sake into Hisagi's glass as they sat outside on the porch in front of the shop.

"Your…friend. He's silly." Matsumoto said, her cheeks a bright pink, and Hisagi let out a laugh.

"Yeah he is." Hisagi agreed before drinking more of the warm rice wine. Matsumoto reached over and took his glass, throwing it away onto the grass. She held the bottle out to him and Hisagi grinned taking it from her hand. Matsumoto leaned forward and her head fell onto his lap. She let out a loud yawn as Hisagi downed some more of the sake.

"It's pretty." She said pointing up towards the starry-night sky. The moon was a half-crescent and it was glowing against the black sky.

"Yeah." He said before handing her the bottle.

"You ever…have been in love?" Matsumoto asked before taking a sip of the sake, she rolled over onto her back to look up at Hisagi. He really was a handsome guy.

"No…it's too dangerous." Hisagi said looking down at the strawberry blonde.

"Mhm…I thought you liked danger." Matsumoto said setting the bottle down carefully on the grass below them. Hisagi laughed and shook his head.

"What 'bout you?" He asked and Matsumoto looked away, back to the moon.

"I think…once." She said and Hisagi moved his hand from its spot against the porch, he placed it on top of hers. Matsumoto looked back at Hisagi and she grinned.

"Not trying to take advantage of a drunk woman are you?" She said a perfect sentence, without a slur in sight. Hisagi's eyes widened and his cheeks turned a faint pink. She laughed and he couldn't help but laugh too.

"You are so strange." He said and Matsumoto only grinned before her gray eyes looked back to the moon. Hisagi pulled his eyes away from the busty woman and looked up at the moon too…she was right. It was pretty.

&3&3&3&3&

"Hey Renji…" Noriko greeted the redhead as she walked into the front of the store. He was sitting on the counter, munching on pocky.

"Hey." He said before holding the box out, offering her some. Noriko took one of the treats and took a bite before striking up a conversation.

"I heard you were in the Elite." Renji nodded.

"Was it scary?" Renji chuckled and shook his head to negative.

"You'd never believe it, but Hisagi is from a noble family." Renji's eyes widened and he looked at the girl who had hopped onto the counter next to him.

"He was huh?" Renji mused and he saw Noriko chuckle behind her hand; "It speaks." She stated rather flatly.

"Why did he join the Death Gods and leave the Elite?" Renji asked and Noriko was silent for a long time. Her face was concentrating, her eyes forward as if she was gazing into the past, not gazing into the dusty-old shop. "When he found Tosen's body…he said he couldn't stand to protect a twisted man like Aizen. He quit and I hadn't seen him since." Noriko said and her blue eyes met with Renji's.

"Why did you quit?" She asked rather softly. Renji sighed and offered another pocky. Noriko nibbled on the treat as Renji cleared his throat.

"Same reason as your brother…couldn't stand protecting someone like him." Renji said and Noriko nodded.

"It would seem that we're all here by fate…" She said before hopping off the counter, "I think…I'm going to bed." She said and Renji nodded staring off into space.

"Goodnight Noriko." He said waving, she half-smiled before disappearing around the corner.

&3&3&3&3

Reno yawned and tossed the empty sake bottle on the floor. His shirtless lanky body stretched out on the couch. "Weird man…" He said looking up at the ceiling. "I'm the only single dude here…if Aizen didn't have posters out for my head, I'd go out girl hunting." Reno said closing his azure eyes.

That was the first night in 3 years that the loud redhead dreamt about Soi Fon.

_"You're so lazy…" Soi Fon said crossing her arms as they stood in the grassy field._

"_I'm out here training with you aren't I?" Reno said stretching his arms and yawning._

_"Pfft…Whatever Reno…" Soi Fon laughed before she lunged at her off-guard bodyguard. He moved swiftly and grabbed her fist, twisting it behind her back. "I'm not part of the Elite just cause I look good." Reno said into her ear and Soi Fon spun around, twisting her arm free and kicking Reno's face. "You okay?" Soi Fon asked at her bodyguard who was lying sprawled on the grass. _

_"No." Soi Fon laughed and crouched down at his side, Reno opened one eye to look at her. "You gonna kick a man when he's down?" He asked. "No…" Soi Fon said softly before leaning down and pressing her lips against his. Reno's blue eyes shot open but they closed as he wrapped his arms around her. _

Reno jolted upwards, the blood rushed from his head and the redhead fell back down onto the couch's pillows. "Too much sake." He mumbled placing his arm over his eyes. That never happened, it was just a dream. The only time Soi Fon kissed him was the night she…Reno rolled over to his side and lightly touched the scar on his shoulder. He closed his eyes again but this time he didn't dream at all.

&3&3&3&3&

"Rukia-san, please attack me." Urahara said raising his sword. Rukia's heart thudded wildly in her chest and her violet eyes glanced over to Ichigo. He was watching her and for some odd reason, that gave the petite girl comfort.

"Okay…" Rukia nodded.

* * *

A/N: Wow. It seems like every new chapter that I put out today was about 3000 words. This one is about 2,700 + …woot!

I feel proud! Review so I know I actually still have readers! Haha.

Much love :hugs:


	18. We can do this

A/N: School is the most important thing right now, and also the most hectic. I've really been neglecting on this story and for that, I'm sorry.

But this will be a short chapter, but hopefully you'll still like it.

* * *

Urahara suddenly without warning, brought his sword out from his cane. Rukia didn't have time to re-act, her brain trigged and she was going to move out of the way. But someone stood in front of her, and just as the sword was about to cut clean across Ichigo's shoulder. The blade connected with ice.

The shattering sound echoed through the training grounds. Bits of ice and snow fell to the barren ground. Rukia's breath was shaking and she was relieved to see Ichigo unharmed.

"Very good." Urahara nodded, "But we must bring that shield out when you please, not just by instinct." Urahara said tugging at the hilt of his sword.

"Right." Rukia agreed just as the blonde shop-keeper jerked his sword away from the ice. "Relax Rukia." Shirayuki instructed from afar. Rukia took a deep breath and repeated the words 'He's safe' in her mind. The shield dissolved into flakes of snow.

"You're making progress my dear!" Urahara said before he walked around Ichigo, who had not moved. Urahara brought his sword to attack Rukia; Ichigo moved to block the blow but suddenly Zangetsu shoved him to the ground.

"Rukia!" Ichigo yelled and the petite females shield went up, but this time it was wider and thrust forward like a wave, freezing Urahara.

"I'm sorry!" Rukia gasped feeling her heart race again. She took several deep breaths, her mind and body calm, but the ice did not melt. "Shirayuki?" Rukia looked towards her mentor, a look of shock etched on her face.

"You didn't mean to…" Shirayuki glided over, snowflakes in her path, she pressed her hand against the ice and it melted.

"Ahh thank you! This gave me a marvelous idea!" Urahara said nodding while sheathing his sword. "Please Zangetsu, take Ichigo away for a moment." Urahara stepped forward and grabbed Rukia's wrist. At that second, Zangetsu and Ichigo disappeared in a swirl of black feathers.

"If Aizen gets this close to you. What will you do? He can control fear. He is fear." Urahara leaned in close, his blue eyes freezing Rukia in her place. "He will kill children if he must, he is no doubt as evil as you imagine." Urahara said, his voice unnatural and smooth. Calm. As if the blonde man was speaking of the weather.

Rukia could feel a small rage in her stomach, burning and smoldering. Urahara leaned in closer and Rukia's free hand flashed upwards and shoved against his chest. A spider web of ice spread from her fingers at lightning speed, it covered Urahara and his breath came out in puffs. He let go of her wrist and Rukia retracted her hand, the ice following and sinking back into her hand, it was a part of her. It always has been. Rukia could feel her chest swell with pride. As long as she could keep control of her emotions, she'd be fine. She'd learn her powers easily.

&.&.&.&.&.&.

"Why can't I be training with Rukia?" Ichigo demanded glaring at Zangetsu. "We've trained together enough! And you've already asked me all the important questions and-"

"Urahara is afraid." Zangestsu cut the young orange-haired teen off.

"What?"

"He doesn't want you to see Rukia being attacked, he's afraid your desire to protect her will unleash the Hollow Virus inside you." Zangetsu explained calmly.

"I have control!" Ichigo said an octave too loud. Zangetsu stared at him through his glasses and looked away, into the horizion of the training grounds.

"Tell me how you felt when you saw Urahara about to attack Rukia." Zangetsu asked.

"I don't know." Ichigo shrugged. "All I knew was I had to protect her, there wasn't any thinking to it."

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

"ICHIGO!" A blood-curdling scream caused Ichigo's knees to buckle. _Rukia? _Suddenly Ichigo felt the air in his lungs compress, and his body felt tight, like he was being shoved into a small plastic box. He couldn't breathe and every was pitch black. Then he felt like he was floating, so airy and light. Was he dead or something?

&.&.&.&.&.&.

Ichigo blinked from the sudden bright of where he was. He looked around, Urahara was grinning and Rukia was smiling. "What the hell just happened? Rukia? Are you okay?" Ichigo said, his eyes wide and his lungs grasping for air.

"I'm fine." Rukia answered.

"Congratulations Ichigo. You just flash-stepped." Urahara clapped his hands and Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "It's that thing Zangetsu does, with the feathers and stuff." Urahara explained waving his fan in front of his face.

"Oh." Ichigo said lamely.

"But you don't have feathers…How odd." Urahara frowned and the shadow of his hat covered his eyes. Rukia looked at Shirayuki for an explenation, the older woman smiled, and pushed her dark hair away from her face.

"Guardians, many of us butterflies believed them to be angels. So most have feathers that surround them when they flash step, but they vary in colors. Zangetsu has black. Ichigo should have had black feathers, but he had red and black…energy swirls. That is the only way to explain it." Shirayuki took a breath and continued. "The feathers serve as a quick shield, if guardians were just to pop up anywhere and be unguarded, they could be killed. Ichigo flash stepped because he heard Rukia's scream and assumed she was in danger. As you advance this skill Ichigo, all Rukia will have to do is say or scream your name in her head."

"So it's like I can read her mind or something?" Ichigo asked and Shirayuki smiled, "Something like that, you're connected spiritual and mentally. You just have to grow on that skill."

Ichigo nodded and looked towards Rukia, she was concentrating on something but he couldn't tell what. Suddenly, Urahara brought out his sword and it was placed against Rukia's throat. She gasped and tried to move her arms, they were bound by a bright light. And cold. Very cold. Ichigo moved to attack Urahara, but disappeared in a swirl of black feathers. So both Shirayuki and Zangetsu were helping Urahara test rather than just stand aside and watch. "Rukia!" Ichigo felt his dire need to get to where she was, meters away from where he was standing, and running would waste his energy. Ichigo just focused on Rukia, his needing to be there right now and where he should appear.

Ichigo was ready for the sensation this time but it didn't make it less appealing. His lungs still heart and his eyes hurt when the bright light appeared, the mist of the black and red energy surrounding his feet. Urahara stepped away from Rukia and her hands were released. "You won't always see Rukia, so that is where you must work on your mental connection. She can send you images, clues, to where she is." Urahara explained and he yawned after that sentence.

"Now, you two go and practice that. Think of it as hide and seek…" Urahara then walked away. "Where the hell are you going?" Ichigo yelled and the shopkeeper waved his hand, mumbling something about beauty rest.

"Shirayuki, bring me somewhere. Practice makes perfect." Rukia said and her mentor gladly complied, the two faded into a swirl of snow.

"Why can Shirayuki do it?" Ichigo asked Zangetsu, and the older man turned his head, hiding his face.

"When you are connected with your butterfly on all levels…your powers combine and adapt to each other." Zangetsu said and Ichigo scowled.

"So why don't we just do that? Wouldn't being connected on all levels make this training a lot quicker?" Ichigo question and still Zangetsu didn't show his face.

"You're too young for that, I think." Zangetsu said awkwardly and Ichigo's eyes widened as his cheeks turned bright red.

&&.&.&.&.&.

Hisagi rolled over onto his stomach, laying on his bed next to Reno's and across from Rangiku's. Reno was sleeping on the couch and Hisagi wasn't gonna carry his ass to the sleeping bag bed Urahara had provided for them.

"Hisagi?" Matsumoto said, her words still slurred from the sake they drank earlier.

"Hm?"

"Do you miss your family?" Matsumoto asked laying on her back staring up on the ceiling.

"Nope. You?" Hisagi had missed his family, his sister at least, since she was all he had. But when he joined the Death Gods, he knew that meant breaking all emotional ties.

"I was an orphan." She spoke softly, her eyelids heavy. Ah damn sake for making someone so tired.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Hisagi said with a small smile in the darkness, "But you don't have to tell me any of this. It makes it easier ya know?"

"Easier?"

"Yeah, easier to let go when or if you die."

"So you're saying that the less friends we have and the less we reveal ourselves…that will make it easier in case we die?"

"Yeah, no regrets. You're not putting a burden on someone to keep your memory alive." Hisagi sat up, resting his chin in his hands.

"Hm…I'll keep that in mind." Matsumoto said before rolling over onto her side. "Night."

"Yeah." Hisagi rolled back onto his back, wondering if something he said offending Matsumoto in any way. He looked over to where Noriko had fallen asleep in the corner of the room, half her face in the light of the lamp and book in her lap.

Hisagi was going to get up and move her when he saw that Renji had walked into the room. The spiky haired punk closed his eyes and decided to pretend he was asleep.

&.&.&.&.&.

Renji didn't want to interrupt Rukia's training so he had decided to just go to sleep. His long red hair was out of his pony tail, wild and free against his shoulders. He was going to turn off the lamp light when he saw Noriko. Her dark hair was loose and strands fell into her face, her glasses at the very end of her nose. The yellow glow of the lamplight hid half her face in darkness.

Renji carefully approached the uptight girl. He noticed, maybe because he'd been thinking so much, that Noriko had two sides. The soft side that had an uptight and constricted attitude. She was very serious and Renji could understand why she and Byakuya got along. Then the unknown side, the side Renji didn't know and wasn't sure if even Hisagi knew. Renji poked her side and the girl stirred, one eye opening. "What?" She whispered.

"You wanna go to bed?"

"With you?"

"What?" Renji blushed "I just meant, like get out of this corner." He said and Noriko yawned and stretched her arms.

"Mhm. I'm coming." She stood but stumbled, her legs weak from being cross-legged for so long. Renji caught her around the waist, seeing as he was still crouched. Noriko flushed a bright pink and she quickly moved Renji's hands away from her waist and walked hurriedly to her sleeping bag.

Renji sighed at how stubborn she was. She didn't like things being done for her. And that quality reminded Renji of Rukia. He smiled as he clicked off the light, "Night." He heard Noriko whisper. "G'night." Renji said climbing into his sleeping bag. Tomorrow, Yoruichi said that they'd train before they began the bigger plans.

&.&.&.&.&

Ichigo and Rukia had been failing miserably and trying to connect mentally. She'd have Shirayuki bring her somewhere, like Urahara's storefront. And she would focus on everything and anything, while also thinking of Ichigo being there. He'd flash step in the next room or end up on the roof.

Tensions were high; it was hard to not be frustrated when they were doing so well before hand. "It's your fault! You have the mental capacity of a teaspoon!" Rukia yelled throwing her arms into the air.

"You're not in danger! So I can't!"

"Yes you can! You have to! We need to be able to do this!" Rukia said her temper flaring.

"Stop blaming this on me!" Ichigo yelled back and suddenly a sharp pain hit his chest. He fell to his knees. "Ichigo?" Rukia's anger dropped and her concern seeped through her voice as she hurried to be at his side. "Ichigo? Let me see your face." Rukia said her hand reaching to touch his chin, but Ichigo's hand grabbed it. His hand was a ghostly pale color, _Oh my god no!_ Rukia focused her rage that she had felt earlier, and her wrist surrounded with frost, Ichigo's hand released. Rukia stumbled backwards as Ichigo lifted his head.

Amber had turned to yellow. Orange hair was now white. Eyes now sunken in with dark circles, lips a pale blue.

"Ichigo!" Rukia screamed at him and his eyes flashed to amber but returned to the sick yellow color. He moved towards her and Rukia didn't moved, his face leaned in towards hers, so close she almost thought the Hollow-Ichigo was going to kiss her. Rukia grabbed his hand when he was going to grab her neck; The frost spread quickly and froze Hollow-Ichigo in his place. "Ichigo, I need you." Rukia whispered, holding the frost even though her hand was shaking and her emotions were turning.

She watched with cautious eyes as Ichigo returned, She removed the ice when her heart told her it was safe. "I'm sorry." He mumbled before pulling her forward using the wrist that she was holding. He hugged her. "I saw. I saw that look of…fear…on your face."

"Don't worry Ichigo. You'll learn to control it…" Rukia said soothingly, she hugged him back lightly.

"And if I can't?" Rukia hit his head with her palm.

"Think positive!" She scolded and Ichigo forced a weak smile, breaking his hug with the petite butterfly.

* * *

A/N: How was it? It's 1:00 am so I'm gonna go to bed, but I hope everyone enjoyed it! Yay review!


	19. Butterfly's Haven

A/N: Crap. I haven't updated in forever! I'm so sorry.

* * *

Rukia couldn't sleep that night. With everything going on, who could? Ichigo's family was safe though. Urahara had chosen Hitsugaya, Hinamori, and Reno to watch over them. She could hear Ichigo's light snoring a few feet away.

_Ichigo…_

_You are more than a guardian…_

_You are a friend too._

&3&3&3&

Reno stood outside of the shop, cloaked in the darkness and relentless rain.

"What a drag, it's freaking raining." Reno complained tossing his cigarette to the ground, kicking the ember out with the heel of his boot. "Reno!" The redhead turned to see Hinamori rushing towards him.

"What's up?" Reno said tilting his head to the side.

"They're here!"

Gunshots.

This time though, Reno wasn't going to let someone else die and he grabbed Hinamori's shoulders and shoved her to the ground. _How'd they find Urahara's place so fast? I thought we had time. I thought that guy had some-sort of cloaking device. What the hell!_

The bullets went past the red head and one grazed across his cheek. "Heh." Reno wiped the blood away with this thumb.

"Whadda waiting for? Go tell them!" Reno said looking at the girl, her eyes wide with fear.

"Reno!"

"Hinamori go!" He snapped before taking out his pistol and firing two rounds. Hinamori was crying, Reno could hear it even if she was quiet, and he heard her footsteps and the door open and shut. Three white faces appeared in the darkness. "Hollow virus huh?" Reno said with a smirk. "Well, bring it on!" Reno yelled. He would do anything and everything in his power to protect his friends.

&3&3&3&3

Ichigo awoke with a start, hearing the yelling of Hinamori and the others. Rukia was suddenly by his side, he could feel her hand near his in the darkness. Their room door opened. "Hurry up." Yoruichi's voice.

"Rukia, give me your hand."

"Why can't we turn on a light?"

"They'll figure out where we are."

Rukia carefully took Ichigo's hand and then felt their way through the darkness. "Ah! What the hell!" Ichigo yelled before Rukia's free hand clamped over his mouth.

"Relax, it's good old Urahara-san!" The shopkeeper said grabbing Ichigo's collar again and dragging him towards, well wherever they were going.

&3&3&3&3

"Turns out a newspaper came out called The Death Berry. Aizen was in such a rage; the newspaper exposed him for the killer he was. He destroyed every copy and then someone gave him a tip saying the newspapers were made here…" Yoruichi's voice was suddenly near Rukia's left ear.

"The newspapers continue though, Aizen wants to destroy the source and he's giving a speech in the morning about how it's full of lies." Shirayuki's voice, somewhere near Yoruichi. Rukia couldn't be sure. All she saw was black and all she felt was Ichigo's hand around hers.

Bright Light.

Orange.

Red.

Yellow.

Those were the colors that flashed before her eyes before suddenly everything went black again.

"Bastards." Yoruichi hissed.

"My store!" Urahara cried.

"Fire, Rukia cover your mouth." Shirayuki's voice.

Rukia obeyed closed her mouth, her blue eyes watering. She tightly squeezed Ichigo's hand. "You okay?" He gasped quickly before closing his mouth again.

Rukia squeezed his hand again. He took that as a yes. "I'm going to get Renji and the others." Yoruichi said and Rukia felt Shirayuki's cold hand on her shoulder. It gave her comfort but at the same time she was worried for the others. _Thank god Yoruichi is going to get them too…_

"We made it." Urahara said before suddenly Rukia was shoved forward, it felt the world was falling around her, her hand slipped from Ichigo's. Everything was so bright. Rukia landed on something soft and it smelled nice. But she was afraid to open her eyes…

"Where am I?" She whispered, her violet eyes opening slowly.

&3&3&3&3

"They just keep coming!" Reno said with a laugh. His arm was bleeding, his cheek was still bleeding, and his stamina was running low.

_"Reno…"_

"Oh great! My mind is playing tricks on me again!" Reno laughed and fired again. This time taking down two infected soldiers. It seemed that every time one went down, more came to fill in the spaces.

_"Reno!"_

"Soi…no…no…she's dead!" Reno shook his head, trying to focus on the battle. He dodged an attack by a black blade and kicked the attacker in the face, causing the solider to fall to the floor. Reno shot him. The rain was so cold. The moon was burning bright behind the clouds. This ex-elite was putting up a fight. But it was all in vain.

_"Reno!"_

Two shots fired.

"Shit. Fuck." Reno cursed when he felt the bullets hit his chest. "You won't…" Reno grabbed the black blade from the ground and charged at his attackers. He stabbed, he slit throats, he fired his gun, and he kicked. He lost count how many he took down. But the blood was gushing from his chest. More blood was spraying from his enemies. No. He wouldn't let his friends down. He wasn't going to give up.

Reno's breathing was labored. He was going to die. He knew it.

"Reno!" A familiar voice but it sounded so far away. "Bastards!" Same voice but with more anger. Reno couldn't see beyond the rain and the clouds covering his vision. "Reno!" The voice again. Reno fell to the muddy floor with his weapon falling with him. "Reno!" A woman's voice that time, but not Soi Fon, but he knew that voice too.

Hisagi yelled his best friend's name more times than he could count. Matsumoto was with him and that woman could fight. Hisagi took out his weapon, different and heavier when it came to attacking. It was a scythe attached to a chain.

Blood and water meshed, turning into a pink and bloody mess along the brown covered ground. "They are withdrawing!" Matsumoto yelled to Hisagi. Matsumoto fought with her hands, wearing gloves that the technology department made for her years ago. The gloves were enhanced with electricity and the rain was perfect. The power wouldn't hurt her but it sure hurt her opponents.

"Reno!" Hisagi ran to his friend, "Reno!" Hisagi kneeled down beside his friend. Hisagi carefully used one arm to prop Reno's head up. The red head opened his blue eyes for half a second before closing them.

"Hi…sagi…" Reno lifted his hand up and Hisagi grabbed it, gripping it tightly to show that he was there. "I wish…we…could have had…one more drink…together." Reno said taking deep and raspy breaths between his words.

"Reno…" Hisagi couldn't find the right words to speak. That sentence was the last sentence that ever came out of Reno's mouth. The redhead's eyes remained shut and his hand that was grasping Hisagi's went limp. "Reno!" Hisagi held his head down. The raindrops hitting Reno's face, he looked fake. Like this was all a dream. Without the lively eyes and the constant perverted grin, this body was truly just a case for the soul. The only light was from the fire causing sharp shadows and flickering lights across Reno's face.

"Hisagi…come on. Before they get back" Matsumoto placed her hand on the grieving man's shoulder. Hisagi slowly stood to his feet carrying his friend's body in his arms. "He can't avenge Soi Fon now…" Hisagi said quietly as they stood outside the burning shop. "Yes but he's with her now…" Matsumoto said resting her head on Hisagi's shoulder.

_"Reno…you've kept me waiting a long time…"_

Hisagi watched as his friend's body dissolved into a thousand tiny little lights. Like a thousand bright stars and they traveled up into the sky.

"_Hehe…Sorry."_

&3&3&3&3

Rukia sat her head up, "Where am I?" She repeated. Flowers surrounded her, kinds she knew from her garden back when she lived with Byakuya and flowers she never saw before in her life. Rukia stood up brushing off her white kimono. _When was I wearing this? _

She now had on a white kimono with a light blue obi sash. Rukia turned and saw a girl smiling. "Uh hello?" Rukia said looking at the girl. She was smaller than Rukia with green hair and yellow eyes, her clothes looked like they were made from leaves and vines.

"Welcome Ice Princess!"

"Oh! You must be mistaken!" Rukia said waving her hands in front of her body, "I'm not a princess!"

"Shhh! You are the chosen butterfly." The girl said with a giggle. "That makes you a princess, like us." The girl moved to the side. The bright white curtain that seemed to be surrounding Rukia in this one small circle of flowers faded away. _Oh my! A whole village…_

"This is where a lot of the Butterflies went into hiding…I'm an earth butterfly. Second most common. My name is—Oh hello!" The earth butterfly waved at Ichigo who was standing a few feet away, with a very confused look on his face.

"Rukia!" Ichigo was suddenly by her side, now a very relieved look on his face. "Your safe…" He said placing his left hand on her cheek, _I feel like this is a dream._ Rukia brushed away his hand. "Idiot."

"Guardian Ichigo." The earth butterfly bowed and waved her hand, causing a crown of little pink flowers to appear on Ichigo's head. "Who're you?" Ichigo asked with a raised eyebrow.

"My name is Terra…" She said with a bow and a wave of her hand. A crown of little blue flowers appeared on Rukia's head. "Welcome to the Butterflies Haven, only accessible by its creator and fellow Butterflies with their guardians." Terra said with a smile.

"Who created it?" Rukia asked looking around.

"Who do you think?" Yoruichi's voice was suddenly behind them, the two turned around to see the catlike woman smiling brightly. Urahara was by her side grinning.

"Renji!" Rukia gasped and Yoruichi shook her head.

"He's safe." Yoruichi then walked off with Urahara trailing behind her.

"Can I give you a tour?" Terra asked. Rukia and Ichigo exchanged glances before Rukia smiled slightly and nodded.

&3&3&3&

Terra walked along the dirt paths of the village. Families lived in huts, houses made of scraps of material and it seemed wherever they went; people stared. There were some children but not many. When they saw Rukia, some giggled and others threw flower petals.

"You're like a celebrity." Ichigo grumbled and Rukia nudged him in the ribs.

"There are different butterflies, I'm sure you've heard. Earth, like myself. We control plants and rock." Terra said opening her palm and a little daisy appeared.

"I'm the second most common type of Butterfly." She said with a giggle. "Next, there's fire. Obviously they control fire."

"How common are they?" Ichigo asked.

"Third."

Rukia stopped and looked at the fields. "The fire butterflies give us a sun…provide us with warmth and harvest." Terra said looking up at the sky. Rukia hadn't realized that this place wasn't above ground. They weren't underground either. It was like a whole other world. "Earth Butterflies help the harvest to grow but we won't just grow a bunch of food. That's how Butterflies abuse power, we still work for our food." Terra said rather proudly.

"What's that?" Ichigo asked pointing to a large stone with symbols carved on it. It seemed to be placed in the middle of the village, if this village even had a middle. It seemed to go on forever.

"It's the reason why Rukia is so popular. The legend says, when a woman bores the child of ice and the child of fire. Separate months but same power they hold. The fire will burn out but the Ice will remain and with her frosted hand, she shall guide us into new light." Terra said from memory.

"That's the quick version of it anyway…" Terra said before continuing her walk. Rukia noticed that wherever the girl stepped, grass appeared where her bare foot had been. _Too have such control over her powers…could I too have that power? Will I be strong enough to fulfill this…destiny? _

Somehow, Rukia already knew the answer. Ichigo had been quiet, maybe he was trying to take it all in. He knew that he and Rukia had the power to throw Aizen out of power, that was the reason for training. But he couldn't imagine the weight on Rukia's shoulders right now. She had a legacy to fill.

_Rukia…_

* * *

A/N: AHHH I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG!!!

Much love and Happy Holidays! Review for more fun!


	20. Emotions can wait

A/N: I am so happy that midterms are over! Yay! Ready to learn more about butterflies? Ready for some more Ichigo x Rukia action? What will happen in this epic story! No one knows! (Except me.)

* * *

Orihime was furiously typing with Uryu reading her the report, years ago a reporter had protested against Aizen's rule and now had disappeared. "Finished!" She announced and Uryu gave her a smile, it made her stomach twist in unusual ways.

"Orihime…if they catch us…" Uryu began and Orihime turned to face him, her gray eyes sad.

"Don't talk like that Uryu…" She said feeling her eyes suddenly start to fill with tears. "We've got to do something! Even if they catch us…we have to be making some difference right?" Orihime said dropping her head and causing her bangs to cover her eyes.

"Orihime…" Uryu reached over and placed his hand over hers.

"We should move though, it won't be long till they find us…" Uryu said inching closer, his cheeks a bright red. Orihime looked up and felt her cheeks flush, she'd never been this close to Uryu before.

"If they find us, I won't betray you." Orihime said as Uryu took her face in his hands. She stared into his dark blue eyes, almost black with the lack of light down in the basement. The only illumination was from the small desk lamp, cascading a small circle of the room in a golden glow.

"I would never betray you." Uryu said before Orihime moved forward and awkwardly placed her lips against his.

That's when everything fell apart.

The door to the basement fell down with a loud crash, the two quickly split apart and stared as the smoke cleared. "Move and you die!" A rough voice yelled.

Orihime leaned back and hit her elbow on the 'Enter' key. The file was sent to their publisher, another rebel of Aizen, who printed and distributed the newspaper. Uryu reached back and clicked off the light, Orihime hit the 'X' key and the computer shut down.

Shots were fired but the young maid and the cook, dodged and hid behind cardboard boxes that were stacked in the basement. They moved through the darkness together, hoping to reach the other exit, the backdoor would be their freedom. Uryu clutched Orihime's hand tightly, he could hear her crying quietly and trying to stifle her sobs.

"I said, DON'T MOVE!" The voice said before a flash bomb was thrown. Uryu closed his eyes tightly as the blaring light burned his eyes. Then he felt Orihime's hand be pried from his. "Orihime!"

"Uryu! Ur-" Her voice was cut off and a large hand clamped over Uryu's mouth. He scrambled in the inky blackness of the basement in vain hopes to get away from his attacker, a sharp prick entered his neck and the last thing he saw was a flashlight in his eyes.

&3&3&3&3&3

Ichigo and Rukia had finished their tour of Butterfly's Haven and now sat at the Temple. It was a large stone building with flowers crawling up the sides and a flame burning in a top tower. The room they sat in was circular with ancient scripts plastered on the wall, maroon pillows surrounded a small circular table with incense burning. The room was mainly made of reds, burgundies, and dark browns. Terra had mentioned that this was the 'Fire' room. The energy was very warm and welcoming, '_Like home_' Ichigo thought while watching Rukia stare at the scripts on the walls.

Terra had left to speak with Shirayuki and Zangetsu alone, leaving the Butterfly and her Guardian in this room. Rukia found contentment here though, Ichigo was restless. "You should sleep, I'm sure they have an Inn here…" Rukia suggested when she saw the dark purple under his amber eyes.

"I'm fine." Ichigo said gruffly, which wasn't the least bit true.

He was exhausted, hungry, and really needed to know what was going on with his family. Terra returned into the room carrying a tray of rice, fish, and hot tea. "Sit, eat, and be merry." Terra said with a bright smile.

Rukia appreciated the young girls' enthusiasm. "How old are you?" Rukia asked sipping the tea, letting the warmth fill her tired bones.

"Butterflies without guardians do not age, I am 200 years old." Terra explained sitting down on one of the maroon pillows. "We don't age, but we are not immortal. I can die just as any other human can die…just not from old age." Terra giggled and watched as Ichigo picked at his food.

"You're worried about your family." A whispery voice said from the curtain leading into the room. Ichigo's head jerked upwards and he gave a glance to Rukia, who looked just about as surprised as he did.

A woman with very-light, almost white, hair walked in. She was dressed in dark blue robes that shimmered into light blue and then white, always changing. "This is Sky, she's an Air Butterfly. A healer and the most common Butterfly." Terra explained seeing the two's confused faces.

"I'm also very good at reading emotions…You, my dear, you're worried about your family. The chosen one can feel your pain. Did you not know how connected you were? But she is strong…She worries not of her own family, but she worries for you and the rest of our fates." Sky said, her voice very quiet and Rukia had to strain herself to hear. The woman was gorgeous, her eyes a brighter blue than Shirayuki's. Her skin was pale even in the bright light of the room.

Rukia swallowed and looked at Terra, "Can I ask you something…in private?" She asked and Terra nodded, eager to speak with the Chosen Butterfly alone.

With that, the two left the room. Ichigo watched her leave and felt the strangest thing, it was like a part of him was missing. When did these feelings show up? He knew he cared for Rukia, she was his butterfly, but he had no idea his feelings were stronger than that.

"You love her." Sky said flatly but still able to place that magical music in her voice.

"WHAT?!" Ichigo fell over, rice flying into the air and chopsticks falling to the ground. His face had turned a shade of red and he refused to meet eye contact with the Air Butterfly.

"You deny the way your heart tugs when you see her injured? You deny the way your heart races when you touch her, her hand, her shoulder and her cheek? A stubborn fool, but your heart does not lie." Sky was reading him, into his very soul, without meeting his eyes. He was an open book for her.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ichigo said crossing his arms and staring at the wall.

"Your bond is so strong…I'm jealous of it. My guardian died 10 years ago…I know everything you're going through." Sky confided in the young boy, hoping her story would touch his heart and maybe open his eyes.

"Rukia isn't going to die. Neither am I. We are fighters, we protect each other." Ichigo stated strongly, finally meeting her bright eyes with his burning ambers.

"I see." Sky said before turning around just as Rukia returned with Terra.

Rukia looked at Ichigo and he looked away, attempting to hide his face, _'Damn that Sky-woman, I don't need to face my feelings right now. I have a job to do. I need to focus on protecting Rukia.'_

&3&3&3&3&3

Renji awoke with his head in a blur, he lifted his hand to see that it was bandaged. "What the-?" Renji sat up and his head spun. Did he get drunk or something? Noriko was standing a few feet away with her dark hair down. "Where are we?" He called out to her, carefully standing.

"Warehouse. Door is locked from the outside. There's a passage way on the floor here, but I can't seem to open it. How's your hand?" Noriko asked not turning to face him.

Renji looked at the bandage, neatly wrapped and cleaned. The memories of last night rushed back towards him in a wave. Noriko had woken him up, speaking quietly about the attack, then there was fire. Smoke everywhere. Renji remembered breaking a window with his hand and helping Noriko out. Then Shirayuki was there, she said she'd bring them somewhere safe and they would find their friends soon.

"This is the safe place Shirayuki was talking about?" Renji said looking around at the wide but empty warehouse.

Renji walked towards Noriko and saw that she was trying to call someone…Hisagi…with her cell phone. "You okay?" Renji asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

Noriko wanted to melt right then and there, it was foolish to suddenly assume that he cared about her or even had feelings for her. Noriko had liked Renji since she saw him at the Butterfly Banquet when Rukia and Ichigo had been joined. He carried an air of confidence and strength that was one word: Sexy. They had met several times before that, but at the time, Noriko had been too busy focusing on other things. She wasn't the type of girl who had time for love.

"I'm alright…Shuhei isn't answering his phone." Noriko feeling her small body shudder with the thought that her brother could be dead.

"Ha! He's fine. That guy wouldn't die, he's like a lot of us. Too stubborn." Renji said with a grin, hoping to cheer her up.

Noriko turned her head and smiled slightly, the lower lids of her eyes were pink. _'She's been crying…'_ Renji thought with an strange coil in his stomach.

_(10 years ago)_

"_Rukia?" Renji stared at Rukia, the young eight year old girl was staring at a broken flower._

"_Oh…hey Renji." Rukia said looking up, her eyes were red from crying. "I found this flower, but I got into a fight on my way home…and…it's really stupid huh?" Rukia shook her head and dropped the flower onto the ground._

"_That's not stupid at all! Who got into a fight with you? I'll beat them up!" Renji said holding a fist up. "Actually Renji…I think…I just need a hug."_

_(End)_

Noriko gasped when Renji suddenly hugged her. "Cheer up." Renji said flatly as he felt her arms wrap around him tightly. Noriko pressed the side of her face against his chest and breathed in his scent, he was so warm. "Thank you." Noriko whispered and Renji felt himself smile and for the first time in the chaos, everything was peaceful. If only for a moment.

&3&3&3&3

Hisagi drove down the road at an illegal speed with Matsumoto in the passenger seat. He was drained from the recent death of his friend, lack of sleep, and energy wasted fighting. Matsumoto was quiet beside him and he welcomed that. _'Noriko is probably worried…but I can't tell anyone where we are going…'_

"Hisagi…What if he isn't alive?" Matsumoto said looking over the files she had managed to grab, her beautiful strawberry blonde hair was still dusted with soot from the fire. Hisagi reached over and brushed some of it off, she was too pretty to look dirty.

"He's alive. Even if your papers say he isn't." Hisagi said whipping around a corner. This car wasn't his, or Matsumoto's, they stole it. They had to if they wanted to escape.

Matsumoto looked over the records again, Grimmjow was an enemy of Aizen and therefore an ally of the Death Gods. He was exiled from the city, something Grimmjow actually welcomed. Hisagi kept in touch with the blue-haired demon as some called him. Believe it or not, Grimmjow had a family. It never went on record but Hisagi met Grimmjow's son on several occasions. He wasn't married because that would put his family in danger. It would show the world that he was still alive.

"_I would rather the people think I'm dead." Grimmjow said with a chuckle as he took a long drag on his cigarette, staring out into the open yard in front of his house. "That way, my kid won't be held for hostage, my girl wouldn't get attacked. If I'm dead…they are protected."_

Hisagi was worried that Grimmjow wouldn't join them. Grimmjow had a set of 6 men that were loyal to him, and maybe Grimmjow would hand them over. Hisagi and Matsumoto knew that relying on Rukia was too much of a risk and burden for the girl.

Matsumoto reached over and placed her hand on top of Hisagi's, the hand that was on the shift stick. He smiled and focused on the road, Matsumoto blushed slightly and looked out the window. Her eyes were tired of staring at the papers. _'The road will be a long one…won't it?'_

&3&3&3&3&3

Hitsugaya was staring out the window, Hinamori had managed to get the house next to the Kurosaki's. It had been for sale, but they couldn't get the cash to buy it. Hinamori took a big risk and went to the bank, handing over Aizen's code and accessing his account. She stole money from someone she once regarded as her 'hero' and idol.

Hinamori was stretched out on the couch, The Death Berry on her stomach, and her eyes were watching Hitsugaya. "Toshiro…" Hinamori spoke quietly as the boy turned to face her.

"There's someone at the door." Just after her words were spoken, a sharp knock was heard. Hitsugaya, out of habit, grabbed his pistol before walking to the door.

"Who's there?" He demanded.

"Angel of Ice will guide us through darkness."

'_That's the password…Urahara only told it to myself, Momo, and Ichigo.' _Hitsugaya slowly opened the door to be met with a bright red head. The hair was in pools and waves resting on her shoulder. She was taller than he, Hitsugaya looked up to meet her eyes. They were red with hints of yellow around the iris.

"My name is Rosa the Crimson. Please call me Crimson, I regard it as my codename. May I?" She spoke quietly but firmly. Hitsugaya moved out of the way, Hinamori had sat up on the couch to see who had entered.

"Rukia asked me to come for added protection for the Kurosaki's." Crimson said crossing her arms. She was dressed all in black, black pants, black long sleeved shirt and black boots. Her skin was tan but not as dark as Yoruichi's.

"Are you a butterfly?"Hinamori asked feeling intimidated by the strong woman who held so much energy and confidence even with her relaxed pose.

"Yes, a fire butterfly. I am the second rarest butterfly of our kind and also the strongest when it comes to offense." Crimson answered, her words as warm as her eyes.

&3&3&3&3

"You did what?!" Ichigo stared at Rukia in awe as she admired the paintings that the children of the Haven sent to her.

"You heard me." Rukia said with a soft smile, "I knew before Sky said something that you were worried about your family. Don't get me wrong, Hitsugaya and Hinamori are good…but Terra told me that Fire butterflies are the fighters…"

"You didn't have to do that." Ichigo mumbled as he turned his head away from her. Shirayuki had stopped in to tell them that there was a room in the temple where they could rest but she was very busy getting ready for training plans and creating barriers to ensure the safety of the Haven. Terra had brought them extra blankets and delivered the paintings.

Rukia was sitting on the bed with the paintings spread out and Ichigo was standing on the other side of the room. This time they got two beds, so it was less awkward. Rukia picked up a paper and out of nowhere, a wind came in and flew the paper to the floor near Ichigo's feet. "Oh I got it-" "No, it's.." Rukia had hurried over to grab the paper but Ichigo had already picked it up.

'_I haven't teased her in while…_' Ichigo thought with a smile as he held the paper up over his head.

"Ichigo!" Rukia put her hands on her hips and glared. There was no way she was going to jump for it. She still had her pride.

"What? Can't reach it?" Ichigo teased waving the paper in the air.

"Ichigo! Just hand it over before I hurt you." Rukia said with a slight menace in her voice.

"You? Hurt me? I don't think so." Ichigo chuckled and stared down at Rukia. She rolled her eyes and went for a surprise attack. Zangetsu had trained Ichigo well, he saw it coming. Ichigo grabbed the hand that was about to be shoved into his stomach.

"Surprised?" Ichigo asked raising his eyebrows. Rukia grinned and slapped him upside his head with the palm of her free hand.

"Ow! Damnit midget! That's cheating!" Ichigo said and that's when he saw a curious glint in Rukia's violet eyes. He didn't know when he got so good at reading her eyes, but to him, they really were windows to her soul. Even if it sounded horribly cliché.

"No Ichigo…this would be cheating." Rukia said placing her hand on the nape of his neck and leaning forward on her tiptoes. Ichigo leaned his head down. She wasn't going to kiss him was she? Holy shit her lips were too close to his.

Her breath was cold against his lips. _'Come on Ichigo! Focus!' _His grip around her hand was slipping and the paper he held above his head didn't even matter anymore. Rukia was having a field day, her stomach was jumping and her heart was racing. He would drop the paper any second now.

"Ichi…go?" Rukia asked quietly, surprised at how sensual his name suddenly sounded in this position.

"Y…yes?" Ichigo managed to croak out, his throat was too dry and he resisted the urge to lick his lips. His mind was suddenly on high gear, his face was too warm and her lips shouldn't be this close…

"Thanks." Rukia said her hand suddenly slipping from the back of his neck and Ichigo felt something slide out of his fingers. He hadn't realized that his arm had dropped and his grip around her hand was weak. Rukia grinned at her victory as she walked back to her bed and gathered the rest of the pictures.

"You little devil!" Ichigo spat quickly, hoping to save his pride.

"You just suck at loosing." Rukia said rolling her eyes again and tucking the paintings away, hiding her flushed face from Ichigo's view. She didn't know what she was thinking, at first she just wanted her paper back, but then when they got that close. Rukia actually _wanted _him to lean forward and kiss her. What an insane thought! They had no time to worry about emotions…

Ichigo was her guardian…how was she supposed to feel about him? She felt admiration, she cared for him, but could that evolve into something more? Rukia shook her head, she just didn't know.

* * *

A/N: Mysterious gust of wind was provided by Sky.

Yay for Air butterflies and their mysterious ways!!! I don't know if Rukia was a little OC in this one? I just wanted them to fight and tease each other. I miss that "I care about you but I'm gonna show it like I'm in kindergarten and pulling your pigtails." thing they got going on.

Review and I will love you! More chapters on the way!


	21. Fight or Run?

A/N: Okay! Before this chapter gets started, I wanted to put this little note in here…

**Lunata** was the 600th reviewer of my other story 'The Corner Café' and I want everyone to go and show her some love by reading her story "The Twins Effect". (Don't worry, it's IchiRuki.) And it's got vampires!

Thanks once again to everyone who reviewed! I love you! :D Onwards with the story!

* * *

Ishida sat with his back propped against the wall, how long did they plan on hitting him and asking him useless questions.

"Where is Rukia?" The man asked pulling back his fist.

"I have no idea." Ishida said calmly. The fist connected with his jaw and his glasses were tossed across the room. It was true, he had no clue where Rukia was.

A trickle of blood escaped the corner of his lips. "Orihime!" He yelled when he heard her muffled cry.

"Uryu!" Orihime turned around and placed her hands on the wall. "So you are in the room next to me." She said softly wishing she could walk through walls.

"Stupid bitch, answer the question!" The man said pulling her hair. Orihime let out another scream and Ishida jumped to his feet.

"Orihime!"

"Why are the papers still circulating?" The interrogator asked before throwing Orihime back into the wall. Her eyes stung with tears as she held a hand to her nose. Was it broken? She couldn't tell.

"I don't know!" Orihime said shuddering.

"Orihime! Orihime! Can you hear me!" Ishida yelled slamming his fist against the wall.

"Yes ! I can hear you!" Orihime said holding back her tears.

"Orihime, I won't betray you. I promise." Ishida said, just like he did before they were captured. He was going to keep that promise until the day he died.

"I won't betray you…" Orihime yelled back before an elbow was slammed into her middle back.

"Stop hurting her!" Ishida turned to the man in his room, giving him an icy glare.

That's when a man with brown hair and a white jacket came in. _Aizen…_

"So Ishida…do you wish to see Orihime?" Aizen asked calmly, running a hand through his brown hair.

"Burn in hell." Ishida spat and Aizen chuckled before turning to one of his henchmen.

"Press his ear to the wall, I want him to hear this." Aizen said.

Aizen left the room and the henchman took Ishida's head and slammed it against the stone wall. Ishida bit his lower lip to resist letting out a howl of pain, Orihime didn't need to hear him. She had to be strong too.

"Can you hear me Ishida?" Aizen's voice was clear through the wall.

"Get away from me!" That was Orihime's frightened voice.

"Ishida, start telling the truth…or.." Aizen was smiling as he cornered Orihime.

"Don't touch me!" Orihime shrieked before a sharp sound echoed through the walls. She slapped him.

"I'll take away Orihime's smile." Aizen said holding her wrists to the wall.

"Leave her the hell alone!" Ishida bellowed. "I'll tell you everything! Just don't hurt her!"

Aizen smiled again and left that room, leaving a cowering Orihime in the corner.

"It was all my idea! Everything! The papers! All the words on the page were mine! Orihime had no part in it! She was just a friend, just a friend. She shouldn't be here! Lock me up! Kill me! Don't hurt her! She's innocent." Ishida was yelling and trying his best to keep himself together.

Aizen wasn't listening, "Yes well, we must kill the source." Aizen said pulling out a needle.

"Wh-what's that?" Ishida said trying now to regain his composure. He could hear Orihime's whimpering through the walls.

"Hold him down." Aizen commanded and Ishida struggled against the guards but it was no use. Aizen didn't even bother answering the boy's question no matter how many times he asked it. Ishida suddenly felt all the blood rush to his head and he felt weak. Very weak.

"This poison will course through your veins in a matter of minutes, first you will feel sleepy but wide awake. Every hit you take, will feel like it's one thousand times worse. You will beg for death…" Aizen spoke like he was enjoying this.

"And I will say 'no.'" Aizen snapped his fingers and the henchmen walked towards Ishida. The man tried to defend himself but he couldn't, his arms felt like they were made of lead. A punch to the gut. Broken ribs. A punch to the face. Two knocked out teeth. His face hit the wall, blood spluttered out of his mouth. A kick to the back of the leg. He fell to his knees.

Pain throbbed through his body making everything hurt, even the breath coming out from his lungs. It hurt.

Ishida didn't scream though, another fist landed against his head , and he fell to the floor.

Orihime was frightened by the silence of the other room. All she could hear was laughter and a body being slammed against the walls.

Ishida closed his eyes feeling the sharp pain each time they kicked him in the stomach. "Uryu…" Orihime pressed her ear to the wall. "U…ryu!" She was crying again, no matter how hard she tried to be strong.

Aizen entered the room again, "Ishida is dead." He spoke so quietly that Orihime wasn't even sure if she heard him right. "Take her away." Aizen ordered before he left again, his white coat billowing behind him. Orihime felt like this was all a dream. The henchmen picked her up and carried her away from Ishida.

She was tossed into a small room with only a cot. The walls made of some sort of metal and the floor was covered in dark red stains. She didn't even bother to get up. Cold tears splashed against the floor.

"Uryu…" Orihime moaned in agony. He gave up his life to save hers. Her whole body was numb and her heart was loud in the silence of this room.

&3&3&3&3&3

Hisagi pulls into a driveway, the house is on the near the beach. "I can hear the ocean." Matsumoto stated the obvious but Hisagi laughed none the less. He climbed out of the car and was glad to not be on the road anymore.

A little boy came running out, his hair was spiked and a pale shade of green. His eyes were an azure color, like his fathers. "Yo Hisagi!" The child said with an enthusiastic wave.

"Hey, is your dad home?" Hisagi asked and the child nodded before running up the porch steps. "That's Noah, their son. " Hisagi said leading the way. Matsumoto was surprised that the child had a more western name than a Japanese one. Then she remembered that Grimmjow did everything in his power to lay low, it would be conspicuous if the child had a name like 'Grimmjow Jr.'

When the duo walked into the house they were greeted with the smell of cookies, the sound of laughter and the television, along with the ocean breeze coasting in through the windows. Grimmjow walked out of the kitchen with a smile as he greeted Hisagi.

"Girlfriend?" Grimmjow said pointing to Matsumoto.

Hisagi blushed and turned his head away laughing, "Uh friend."

"What do you need?" Grimmjow asked crossing his arms, Hisagi never visited just to chat.

"Men."

Grimmjow raised one eyebrow, "Didn't know you swung that way, man." He said with a smirk.

"AH! No, no!" Hisagi said raising his hands in defense and waving them widely.

Matsumoto came to the rescue and she filled Grimmjow in on all the details. He nodded sometimes and other times he laughed or made a remark about Aizen being an idiot.

"You know I can't help you." Grimmjow said as a woman with pale green hair and golden eyes came out of the kitchen, Noah was following her with one small hand clutched to the end of her white summer dress. Matsumoto could tell from the woman's stomach that she was pregnant but only by a few months, maybe three or four.

"Nel…this is Hisagi and Matsumoto, they came asking for help." Grimmjow said snaking an arm around his wife's waist.

Hisagi and Matsumoto both understood, Grimmjow had too much at stake to risk loosing it all. Hisagi knew that even for an old friend and ally, Grimmjow couldn't go out and show his face again. Matsumoto saw the adoring look in his eyes when he even glanced at his son or wife, she couldn't take away a boy's father.

"But..." Grimmjow began with a small smile.

&3&&3&3&3&3&3

Renji sat in front of the door with Noriko at his side. The door looked very much like a basement door that someone could access to get into the basement from outside. One problem, it had a code and neither Renji nor Noriko could figure it out.

Noriko looked at the symbols again. One looked like waves, another looked like a flame, one was a leaf, and the last one was a swirl.

"Rukia is a butterfly and if this door leads to her, it must have something to do with butterflies." Noriko said reaching out and pressing the button that looked like waves. It lit up in blue.

Renji snapped his fingers, "Got it!" He said pressing the one that looked like a flame. "Water, Fire, Earth and Air. The four main types of Butterflies, in order of rarity." Renji said hitting the earth button next, it lit up in green, and then the swirled button that lit up in white.

The four buttons glowed and a rumble could be heard below them. Renji and Noriko stood up, "How did you know that?" She asked with her blue eyes wide.

"I was an Elite Bodyguard remember? I heard a lot about the butterflies." Renji said as a glyph glowed on the door and then the door shattered. Its fragmented bits turning to dust.

"Renji! You did it!" Noriko exclaimed before embracing the redhead. Renji grunted at the sudden impact of her hug and fell backwards with Noriko into the inky blackness. _'Shit, please let this place be filled with pillows'. _

&3&3&3&3&3

Renji lifted his head and saw Noriko standing a few feet away talking to a stone creature, it was freaking huge, 8 feet is what Renji was guesing. "What are you doing?" He yelled abruptly jumping to his feet and reaching her side in a matter of seconds.

"Renji! This is an earth butterfly!" Noriko said, her blue eyes wide with amazement. "He was telling me that when men are butterflies and awaken their power, they turn into different kinds of butterflies, but not all butterflies do it."

Noriko was talking at a mile a minute and Renji tried to follow her.

"Water butterflies can also be butterflies of Ice, Thunder and sometimes combinations of those three elements! Isn't that just fascinating?" Noriko said before her attention went back to the male butterfly.

"Our birth is simply a matter of chance. I was born as any other child but once I was 18, I became this…" The stone-guardian said with what looked like a shrug.

"Have you seen a girl named Rukia? She's short, dark hair and has an orange-haired idiot following her around." Renji asked, really not wanting to hear this guy's story. He had to meet up with Rukia again.

The stone guardian laughed and pointed towards the village up ahead, "She's there." Renji nodded and said thanks before taking Noriko's hand and running. The dark haired girl blushed at the feeling of Renji's hand around hers. _'Stop it Noriko don't blush like a fool, just run!'_

&3&3&3&3&3

"But…" Grimmjow began with a smile as he looked at Matsumoto and Hisagi.

"I can't fight, but I know some of my guys have wanted some action lately." Grimmjow said before leaving and taking out his cell phone from his jeans pocket. A timer went off and Nel motioned for the two to follow her back into the kitchen.

Matsumoto smiled, "Your home is lovely."

"Thank you." Nel said with a bright blush. She turned around to take the cookies out of the oven, Noah was jumping with joy and telling Hisagi he couldn't have any unless he beat him an arm wrestling. "Be nice to our guests!" Nel scolded her son but her words were still soft.

Grimmjow returned with a grin, "I got you three out of six." He said accepting a cookie from his son.

"Oh yeah? Who?" Hisagi said wondering if Grimmjow's team was as good as they said.

"Yachiru!" a high pitched voice said before a bubble gum haired girl popped up from behind Grimmjow.

"Ikkau." A collected voice said, Hisagi turned to see a bald man leaning against the doorway to the kitchen.

"BALDY!" Noah and Yachiru said in unison.

"Stark." The voice was bored this time, Matsumoto turned around to see a man with brown hair, nothing really special about him, just the fact it looked like he hadn't shaved this morning.

"Man, you guys are fast." Nel commented with wide eyes.

Hisagi chuckled as he looked at the little pink haired girl, "Seriously? What help is she gonna be?"

"Uh-oh" Noah echoed in the background.

Yachiru disappeared with a giggle and then Hisagi was suddenly on his knees with a sharp pain in his back. Then his face was unexpectedly pushed to the floor of the kitchen. "Hehe! Don't underestimate me next time tattoo-face!"

Yachiru jumped from Hisagi's back and the man looked up to see that her eyes, originally brown, were now a bright yellow. "What the hell?" Matsumoto said with wide eyes.

"Each person here was a subject of Gin's…they were used as test dummies for the Hollow virus, each failed to get the result wanted and instead these three got an unusual set of…powers." Grimmjow explained before eating another cookie.

"Yachiru can disappear and phase through objects." Yachiru disappeared again for the added effect.

"Stark can morph into a wolf." Stark shook his head as if to say 'not doing this in your house'.

"Ikkau is just plain-fucking crazy." Ikkau snorted at that comment but didn't deny it.

Hisagi carefully got up with the help of Matsumoto.

"Thanks." Hisagi said to Grimmjow, shaking his hand in the process.

&3&3&3&3&3&3

"Rukia!" Renji shouted when he saw the little butterfly. Rukia turned around right before she was crushed in Renji's hug.

"You're alive!" Renji said when he pulled away.

"Of course she is." Ichigo responded with a hint of venom in his voice, _'Since when was I jealous? Ugh it's just this place, it must be playing games with me or something! The air here is toxic.' _

Terra introduced herself just as Shirayuki and Zangetsu appeared.

"Shirayuki-sensei!" Rukia gasped when she saw her mentor.

"Rukia." Shirayuki looked equally relieved. Zangetsu and Ichigo just exchanged nods.

"So what's the plan?" Rukia asked and Zangetsu was the first to speak.

"Hisagi went to gather more men…"

'_More people I have to protect. This would be a lot easier if it was just my fight and my fight alone. I wouldn't have to worry about if someone died…I don't need blood on my hands again…' _Rukia felt her muscles tense.

"Urahara and Yoruichi are working on opening up the gateway into Aizen's building."

'_Rukia…'_ Ichigo could feel the turmoil rushing through her system. Ever since the Air butterfly, Sky, mentioned how connected they were, Ichigo could feel her emotions a lot more easily.

"We should attack sooner than later." Shirayuki said watching Rukia with careful eyes.

'_Yes, no use waiting around. Aizen will catch on and he'll destroy us before we have the chance!'_ Rukia frowned slightly until she felt Ichigo's hand on her shoulder. All her worries suddenly washed away in that one second.

"Come Rukia, we should train." Shirayuki said extending a hand to her student. Rukia reached out and took it before disappearing into a swirl of snowflakes.

"Amazing." Terra said with a sigh of awe.

"We'll meet at the graveyard, it won't take Urahara long to figure out the code. Aizen set up thousands of escape routes around town and he also uses them to transport citizens into his building to be used as lab rats." Zangetsu finished his explanation and then his face suddenly shifted. Ichigo wasn't sure but he thought he saw…fear?

"Shirayuki!" Zangetsu whispered and the woman returned with Rukia.

"I know." She said through gritted teeth.

Terra suddenly let out a blood curdling cry and held her hands to her ears. "What's going on?" Renji said before the ground began to shake.

"We're under attack!" Terra said before jumping towards the temple. Villagers began rushing by, screaming and yelling, cursing and pushing. Renji grabbed Noriko and pulled her away from the stampede.

Shirayuki pushed Rukia into Ichigo's arms. "Get her away! Now!" Shirayuki ordered and Ichigo picked Rukia up, much to her protest, and ran with the crowd. He followed the crowd as they all ran to the temple. Renji was behind them somewhere.

Chaos.

The fire butterflies were standing next to the stone guardians around the temple. They all wore dark red and black armor and their hair was up or hidden in a helmet. Some had weapons while others just simply had fire in their hands.

'_Fire butterflies are warriors. If anything were to go wrong, they'd risk their life for us.' _Terra's words floated into Rukia's mind.

She looked at the temple to see it surrounded by a swirling tornado of light and wind.

'_Air butterflies are healers…they can create barriers if they work together but can't do it alone.'_

"Ichigo stop!" Rukia yelled amidst all the screeching and earsplitting yelling.

Ichigo did stop and he carefully placed Rukia on the ground. "What's up?" He yelled over the noise.

&3&3&3&3&3&3

Gin clapped his hands loudly, "Found you Rukia-Chan! Couldn't hide forever now could ya?"

Aizen smirked, "You found Butterfly's Haven. Brilliant."

&3&3&3&3&3&3

Rukia looked around, she saw Renji run by with Noriko on his back, and at least they would be safe. Rukia turned around and jumped onto the roof of the home next to her, Ichigo followed, not saying anything.

Rukia looked out into the horizon, a black square was cut out in the blue sky. Someone had opened the door to get into Butterfly's Haven. Her heart was slamming against her chest and the adrenalin was pumping through her veins. She turned and saw the river of people, all of different sorts, guardians and butterflies running. Women and children. Her violet eyes turned back to the temple, some of the fire butterflies were standing on the stone guardians shoulders and launching fire balls and arrows.

Rukia saw the approaching force as they dropped from the black square in the sky. Dressed in black with white masks. Aizen had sent in his Hollow force.

Ichigo grabbed Rukia's shoulders and forced her to look at him.

"Rukia!" He shouted giving her a shake, "Wake up!"

Rukia stared into his eyes, the chaos around her fading into a dull background noise.

"Fight or run?" Ichigo asked holding her gaze.

* * *

A/N: Cliffhanger! Don't kill me!

Yay I typed this chapter in like a day! I'm so proud!

Review (: and remember to go and check out Lunata's story!


	22. Love is a deadly poison

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guys! I feel so loved! I'll update Corner Café when I get inspiration, right now; I'm in the mood to type this story.

* * *

**Previously…**

Rukia stared into his eyes, the chaos around her fading into a dull background noise.

"Fight or run?" Ichigo asked holding her gaze.

* * *

Rukia locked her jaw and her violet eyes burned with resolve. "We fight." She said with no hint of waver in her voice.

"Alright! Let's give them hell." Ichigo said with a grin as a familiar face jumped behind him. Terra, the earth butterfly, looked different. Her appearance hadn't changed but her demeanor switched. She slammed her palms into the ground and vines shot up, entangling some of Aizen's men.

"Don't worry; we'll keep the temple safe. Find a way to cut off their entrance!" Terra said before stomping her foot, causing a great chasm to appear a few yards away from the temple. Aizen's men fell right into it.

"Remember Ichigo, these men are infected and untrained." Rukia said looking on as the men continued to fall into the great pit. "They only live for their objective and they don't care if they live or die."

&3&3&3&3&3

Renji was attempting to go through the temple doors, back out into battle. "I'm sorry, you can't." A woman said before pushing him back with immense force. Renji noted how her hand cackled with lightning.

"I thought there weren't any Lightning or Thunder butterflies…" Noriko said staring at the woman with wonder.

"Now is not the time to be star struck!" Renji said frowning as Noriko stared.

"We're very rare, yes." The woman said before moving her orange eyes to Renji. "Stay here unless you want me to kill you." She said before receiving a loud yell from one of the Air Butterflies. The woman shut the temple doors, using a streak of lightning energy to pull them shut, since they were much too heavy for any ordinary human.

"This temple is also a fortress. We will be safe until the battle is over." The woman said before leaving. Renji growled "I should be out there with Rukia!"

"It isn't your battle." Noriko said with a calm smile, her blue eyes sparkled in the light from the temple; it was Renji's turn to stare.

"Rukia must fight with Ichigo. They still have a lot to learn. We're safe and one less worry on her mind." Noriko said attempting to cheer her companion up, it seemed to have worked because Renji cracked a smile.

&3&3&3&3&3&3

Rukia couldn't believe the sudden control she had over her powers as she fought, Ichigo's strength coursed through her veins. Ichigo sensed Rukia, every hit she made, and he was able to jump back when she launched her ice barrier in front of an attacking enemy.

Ichigo had to rely on his martial arts training but the second one enemy dropped a sword, he relied on his kendo training.

Rukia was in complete control and focus, every move of her enemies was lined out in sharp focus. She dodged a bullet and smirked. Her fingertips tingled with blue energy, small snowflakes falling from her hands, and little ice crystals resting in her hair.

Rukia pushed her two palms forward and a wave of Ice rushed towards the enemies, freezing them, Rukia snapped her fingers…the ice exploded along with her opponents. Ichigo gave Rukia a smile; she ignored the flutter in her heart and focused on the battle.

In that one second of heart fluttering, Rukia felt a fist collide with her stomach and she fell to the ground.

"Rukia!" She heard Ichigo yell and suddenly she was lifted from the ground and placed back on her feet a few feet away.

"I'm fine." Rukia said giving Ichigo a grateful look. If he hadn't moved her, they could have killed her. Thank god for her guardian. That's when she noticed Ichigo's eyes turn yellow.

"Control it." She stated before putting up an ice barrier to block an attack. "I'll kill you if you don't."

She saw a ghost of a smile on anti-Ichigo's face, "Lies." He said before a black, long, and narrow sword appeared in his hand. Ichigo disappeared leaving dust in his wake.

"Ichigo will be unnaturally fast and strong in this form." Zangetsu said when he suddenly appeared.

"He, unlike the other infected but not perfected Hollows will have control over himself and natural instincts such as love." Shirayuki said appearing on Rukia's left.

"A killing machine but at the same time a protector." Rukia said to herself before she and Shirayuki let loose into battle, Zangetsu went to go and fight near Ichigo for support.

&3&3&3&3&3&3

Hisagi now had a car full of people. Yachiru who was currently engrossed in a magazine, Matsumoto on his right looking out the window, Ikkau was mumbling to himself about his plans for battle and Stark looked bored.

Hisagi's phone rang, "Matsumoto get that." He said nodding towards the compartment near the shift stick.

Matsumoto answered the phone rather cheerily, "Of course, see you there." She said after a very brief conversation.

"Urahara said that the route has been opened, we now have access into Aizen's headquarters but only for a small time. It won't be long till someone catches on that there's a route open." Matsumoto said.

The atmosphere in the car shifted, it was tense and most of the back seat was ready for action.

&3&3&3&3

Flames burned around Rukia, she couldn't see Ichigo through the smoke and the gun shots. She knew that some of the fire butterflies had come into the battle but mostly it was war against 4. Rukia looked up into the black sky, "Now Rukia, channel your energy, crush them!" Shirayuki instructed.

Rukia grabbed the air and pulled down, a giant shard of ice came falling from the sky, and it crashed into the ground, killing several of the infected.

Ichigo could barely think; his driving force was anger. _Kill, kill them all!_ A lunatic voice screeched in the back of his mind. _Protect Rukia!_ Ichigo commanded, his yellow eyes darting over to see Rukia fighting violently. Blood was spraying into the air, mixing with the soot, and Ichigo was causing the chaos. He slaughtered anyone who came near him without regret.

_Killer! _The voice yelled.

_Guardian! _Ichigo knew that if he didn't kill them, the butterflies, their world would be lost. Hope would be lost. After all they worked for, they couldn't loose now.

The air butterflies must of sensed Rukia's distress at the smoke, her eyes were watering, when suddenly a large gust of wind pushed back the enemies and drove away the black air. Fire butterflies jumped down from their perches and with their flaming weapons, charged into the battle.

&3&3&3&3&3&3

Gin stood up from his chair. "Well…it's about that time, don't cha think?" Gin said before retreating into the blackness of a hallway.

"Ah indeed. Our precious butterfly will reach us very soon." Aizen said before following Gin.

&3&3&3&3&3&3

Shirayuki ran to Rukia, "Dear, we need to leave!" She said over the noise of battle.

"No!" Rukia said through gritted teeth. Her white kimono was splashed with crimson and a streak of blood across her left cheek.

"You're hurt; Urahara says there isn't much time! There are bigger battles to be fought!" Shirayuki said cutting down yet another Hollow.

"I don't care!" Rukia yelled as she formed a white sword into her hand. "I won't leave them behind! I won't leave Ichigo; I won't leave my fellow butterflies!" She yelled as her anger and determination rolled over her in icy waves, impaling her enemies.

Shirayuki reached her hand out to grab Rukia, teleport her away, but her fingers met ice. Rukia stared at her mentor through the thick ice of her shield. "Get them safe, and then I'll leave." Rukia said before running, cutting down hordes of black soldiers to reach Ichigo.

Ichigo's head turned around when he saw a white figure running towards him.

"Rukia!"

"Ichigo!"

They yelled in unison before colliding with one another, Rukia formed a dome of Ice around herself and Ichigo. "Listen, once the others are safe. We have to go! Okay? We have to!" Rukia said looking up into yellow eyes. They would have terrified her, but this was Ichigo. His eyes were different from the others; this man was still Ichigo-her guardian.

"Okay." Ichigo said with a nod, Rukia's dome shattered and the two split, continuing their battle.

&3&3&3&3&3

Shirayuki and Zangetsu teleported into the temple, most of its inhabitants were calm. They bowed when they saw Shirayuki but the woman said nothing. The blood on her delicate white dress suddenly froze and then fell to the floor with a loud shatter. She walked into the middle of the temple, a symbol on the floor glowed at her feet.

"Urahara would not leave you to die." Her voice echoed in the temple. "He created a second Haven, just in case, but the portal can only be opened by the four temple butterflies."

First to step out of the crowd was a woman dressed in dark blue robes, prayer beads around her neck, her head shaven but none the less, she was beautiful. She stepped next to Shirayuki. "Water" She said holding her head high.

Second to step out was a fire butterfly; she stood next to the water. Her robes were dark red, orange and gold. A small tattoo of the kanji symbol for strength was on the back of her head.

Sky walked out and stood next to fire. She smiled an encouraging smile to her brothers and sisters.

Lastly an earth butterfly stepped out. Her robes were various shades of greens, a crown made of flowers rested on her shaven head. All four women stood in a circle as Shirayuki moved out of the way. The four joined hands in a small circle, chanting soft hymns that no one could identify.

The temple shook with the combined energy, a swirl of white, blue, red and green mist swirled around the four and their chants became louder. The villagers were calm as the mist floated to the ceiling of the temple. It swirled into a circle before a bright light shone down, as if the roof of the temple had been completely taken off. The light's rays hit the physical door of the temple, and the door faded into a soft blue light.

The four temple priestesses unlocked their hands and began gathering butterflies, villagers, guardians and children. Shirayuki teleported away, allowing the priestesses to do their job and evacuate the temple.

Noriko had her eyes shut tightly during the whole process, an excuse to hide her head in Renji's chest. "Let's go…" Renji said gently taking her arm.

&3&3&3&3&3

Rukia stopped and turned when she heard Shirayuki's rush of snowflakes. "They are evacuating the temple…" Shirayuki said quietly.

Rukia nodded, unsure why her stomach felt like it was twisting and folding, like origami.

That's when a scream echoed over the chaos of the battle field, Rukia didn't even need to think, and she already knew whose scream it was. "Ichigo!" Rukia yelled before running, seeing Ichigo with a sword through his chest and at least a dozen hollows surrounding him.

"His control was weakening, he was being careless…" Zangetsu said from behind Rukia.

Rukia's mind had been shut off, her goal was so close, and yet he was still so far away. _'I need to reach him. Ichigo…hold on, you idiot'. _Rukia thought as her body suddenly felt very light. The battlefield disappeared into a bright white light and suddenly she was next to Ichigo.

"Amazing!" Rukia heard a voice that sounded like Terra's from somewhere in the crowd.

"Ichigo!" Rukia created a barrier around him as she crouched down to slowly pull the sword out of his chest. His forehead fell against her shoulder. "Don't die." Rukia whispered her arms moving around his shoulders.

"Breathe…say something! Anything!" Rukia said, feeling hysteria creep into her voice. The infected began smashing against her barrier, causing small cracks.

"You're…reckless." Ichigo rasped as his head lifted from her shoulder. Relief flooded Rukia and she couldn't help but smile.

"You're a fool." Rukia retorted looking down at his clothes to see that the blood had stopped.

"It seems that she can only heal Ichigo…very interesting." Shirayuki said with a small smile as she fought along side her husband. Zangetsu only nodded.

"We have to go." Rukia said staring into his eyes and watching as the yellow completely die away like a wilting flower.

Ichigo suddenly leaned upwards and kissed her. Just like that. Rukia closed her eyes and her arms found their own way around his neck as his arms wrapped around her waist.

Shirayuki's eyes snapped over to the two when she sensed the sudden explosion of energy. Rukia's barrier shattered and a wave of hot air and cold air blasted past Rukia's mentor. Zangetsu's eyes were wide as he watched the gusts of wind collide with the enemies, turning them to black dust.

Rukia pulled away but the second her lungs received air, she kissed him again. _So this is what it feels like? To kiss someone…_She thought idly, her body suddenly on fire. She was normally cool to the touch, a simple side-effect to being an ice butterfly, but at the moment she felt like she was burning up. Ichigo was kissing Rukia back with as much eagerness as she gave, '_Rukia…' _His mind went blank.

Shirayuki looked up and gasped, Rukia and Ichigo's combined energy was slamming the holes shut. Each black doorway was suddenly cut off, no enemies came through, and truth be told; it was remarkable.

Rukia pulled away, again, her violet eyes fluttering open and her lips trembling. "What happened?" Rukia said as Ichigo's arms moved away and her arms moved from around his neck back to her side. Shirayuki was giggling.

Rukia looked around at the barren wasteland as her mentor approached her. "Rukia, we need to leave." Shirayuki said taking Rukia's arm. Her eyes couldn't even meet Ichigo's without feeling a heat rise to her cheeks. Zangetsu didn't seem to be phased at the sudden incident; he placed a hand on Ichigo's shoulder before transporting him away.

&3&3&3&3&3&3&3

Hitsugaya sat on the couch with Hinamori's head in his lap, Crimson the fire butterfly was standing near the window. He sat bored, with one arm propping his head up on the side of the couch, staring off into the space at the wall.

"I know what happened to you." Crimson said, her eyes careful, knowing that she was treading on thin ice.

"What are you talking about?" Hitsugaya said-still bored.

"Your eyes…they're different." Crimson said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No one has ever noticed before." Hitsugaya stated.

"No one else had the courage to say something." Crimson leaned against the wall, her eyes staring down Hitsugaya. "What did they do to you?"

The boy was silent for several minutes and Crimson simply waited. "I was used as a test subject for the Hollow Virus, but Gin didn't call it that. He said he was testing an immune-boosting serum, it would help fight off…even cure deadly infections and diseases."

Hinamori stirred but remained asleep, her soft breathing and the ticking of the clock was the only sound in the apartment.

"Hinamori was sick…so I volunteered; I thought if it worked…I could heal her." Hitsugaya said looking down at said girl in his lap.

"Love is the deadliest poison." Crimson whispered; her voice low so she wouldn't wake the girl.

"It didn't work…all the drug did was heightening my sense of sight. Seeing in the dark, seeing bullets move slower…" Hitsugaya shrugged and went back to staring at the wall.

Hinamori shuddered in her sleep, "Aizen…" She murmured as one tear leaked out and landed on Hitsugaya's pants. Hitsugaya ran a hand through her hair, feeling his heart tighten.

"The battle will be soon…I will protect the Kurosaki's with all my strength…and you must protect that girl." Crimson said moving away from the window and silently crossing the room to the front door.

Hitsugaya made no attempt to stop the fire butterfly as she left and her words burned into his mind. _I will protect you Momo._ A soft buzzing noise echoed through the apartment and Hitsugaya reached to the night table near the couch and answered his phone.

"_Hello! Friendly Urahara has some good news!" _

* * *

A/N: Wow. The chapters to come are probably even longer! Yay! Review!

I finally had those two kiss, I hope you enjoyed it. Haha!


	23. Invasion

A/N: Chapter 23! We almost have 200 reviews on this story, I think.

How exciting! Okay, onwards! The next few chapters are gonna be INTENSE!

* * *

The group met up at a gravesite, Ichigo felt his heart sink. Why did it have to be this gravesite?

Urahara stood next to Yoruichi, a grave marked as 'Lost ones' was glowing faintly in the dim light of dusk. Ichigo stopped at his mothers' grave as the others crowded around Urahara. Rukia was by his side, leaning against him, and he knew that she was tired from all the energy they had used during the battle. There was no time for rest or clean clothes.

Rukia reached inside her dirt and blood stained kimono, she yanked a necklace off her neck. On the silver chain was a wedding ring, simple but elegant. Ichigo watched her with careful eyes.

"This was…Miyako's ring. Two years ago, I was with Shirayuki and Miyako. They were like big sisters to me, but Miyako always acted more motherly. We were attacked…" Rukia spoke softly, feeling a prick of tears behind her eyes.

"Aizen." Ichigo commented

"Yeah…I don't know why he sent his men out…but Miyako died protecting me." Rukia clenched her teeth, hoping to gain control over her emotions.

"Shirayuki was able to get me away safely…I didn't even have a chance to say goodbye…or to tell her how much I enjoyed being around her. It was so sudden." Rukia held the ring in her palm and stared at the delicate gem for a long time.

"Not even a month later, Kaien and I were attacked. He was infected with the virus…and I had to stab him with the blade again, I had to kill him...it was the only way to save him. Kaien gave me the ring before he died…he said Miyako would have wanted me to have it." Rukia felt Ichigo's arm suddenly around her shoulders, as if he was holding her together.

"I don't want someone to die because of me…never again will I let it happen." Rukia set the ring down on the grave; she muttered a small prayer before standing back up again.

"My mom…this is her grave. She died pushing me out of the way of an oncoming car. I was playing in the rain and she gave her life to protect me." Ichigo confided and he saw Rukia smile out of the corner of his eye.

"We both lost someone close…now…we have to fight and carry on their memory." Rukia said with her violet eyes locking with his brown.

"It's time." Shirayuki called them over and the two broke away from the grave, feeling much lighter than before.

&3&3&3&3&3&3&3

The grave glowed and then disappeared, a metal door now stood in place of the grave. Urahara opened it and allowed the brave warriors to walk through.

"Good luck!" He said waving his fan in front of his face.

&3&3&3&3&3

Urahara and Yoruichi stood outside the doorway once everyone was inside. They shut the door and it returned to a normal looking grave.

Yoruichi stood with her arms crossed and a grin across her face. "Eh? Yoruichi-san, if you become President…can I be your second-in-command?" Urahara asked waving his fan.

"Aha! Sure. I wouldn't hire anyone else!" Yoruichi said giving her friend another smile.

&3&3&3&3&3&3&3

"We need to split up. It's the only way to cover the most ground." Hitsugaya said as they stood in a room with different hallways leading east, west, north and south. Hinamori nodded and followed Hitsugaya down the North wing.

"Doesn't take them long to find us, does it?" Hitsugaya said as the hallway they went down suddenly filled with enemies.

"Careful Momo, some are illusions." Hitsugaya said taking out his gun and blasting away the infected. With his eyesight, he could see which enemies were real and which ones were just illusions.

"The ones with weapons are real!" Hinamori shouted over the noise as she put on her gloves and punched an infected, unleashing a fury of fist-combo attacks.

Hitsugaya shot down as many as he could before his gun ran out of bullets, he tossed the weapon aside and grabbed another from the blood stained floor. Hinamori screamed before she was roughly thrown against the wall.

The hallway was narrow.

Hitsugaya wasn't sure if he could reach her in time.

"Out of my way!" He yelled using the end of his gun to smash their faces in. He saw Hinamori attempting to defend herself but every time she put her fists up, she was attacked and then a large man came and smashed her face into the wall. Hinamori let out a soft yelp, feeling her mouth and throat fill with blood; she shut her eyes tightly, salty tears leaking from the corners.

"Momo!" Hitsugaya yelled, rage boiling under his skin.

He reached her, and stood in front of his dear friend, protecting her from the attackers. Bullets grazed past him, a few hitting his left arm.

"Damn."

That's when smoke suddenly filled the room, an explosion in the distance and then his arm was grabbed by a hand with painted nails. "Matsumoto?"

"That hallway was obviously a trap!" The woman said grabbing Hinamori as well and leading the two to the exit. They arrived back in the main room, Shirayuki, Zangetsu, Hisagi were fighting the horde of enemies.

&3&3&3&3&3

Yachiru, Stark and Ikkau stood tall as the line of enemies advanced towards them. Their hallway, the east wing had ended quickly, opening up to a very large room. Steel covered the floors and walls.

"Party time!" Ikkau yelled with a maniac grin on his face.

"This is gonna be fun!" Yachiru said with a bright smile as she jumped on Ikkau's head.

"Let's just get this over with." Stark said his voice monotone and bored. The man shifted and became a gray wolf, larger than your average forest wolf.

Yachiru vanished and then without notice, an enemy was cut down, blood splattered into the air and Ikkau's eyes went wide.

"Fuck yes!" Ikkau said taking out his bo-staff and charging at the enemies. Stark ran and his jaw locked on an enemy's throat. Yachiru was giggling as she cut down the hollows; they had no idea what they had gotten into.

"These ones have brains!" Yachiru said before appearing on the back of an enemy, then disappearing, causing the hollow to attack its comrade.

"They don't just attack without reason! They're actually in groups and using logic! How cool!" Yachiru said watching as baldy went to town. He had abandoned his weapon and was now the severed arm of an enemy to hit other opponents. Stark was animalistic, jumping from enemy to enemy but he didn't play with his food. He hit the weak spots, throat and chest.

Ikkau was laughing wildly as he smashed two guy's skulls together, a cracking sound echoing and bouncing off the walls of the room.

&3&3&3&3&3&3&3

Ichigo and Rukia remained close together; the hallway was dark and cold. So far, no enemies had encountered them. "Maybe we should—"Rukia was cut off mid sentence when a bright light suddenly shone into her eyes. She blinked and her jaw dropped.

A giant hollow appeared, but rather than be an infected human like she was used to, it was an octopus.

"So they have finally started creating monsters." Rukia said softly as her white blade appeared in her hand.

"No…it's a machine." Ichigo said looking at the yellow eyes, from experience those eyes were supposed to hold rage, anger, and a lust for killing. This hollow's eyes were only light and held no emotion. Rukia nodded at his observation and that's when the hollow attacked.

The two jumped backwards in unison. They rushed forward and attacked, Rukia using her blade and Ichigo had jumped on the octopus's head. Rukia jumped, slicing off three tentacles, before jumping on the head with Ichigo. She stabbed her blade into the head and then jumped down, electricity following her in her wake. Ichigo jumped into the machine and tore at the wires. Rukia grabbed him by the back of the shirt and yanked him out before the machine exploded into dust.

"That was nothing." Rukia said with a slight smile as she used her thumb to wipe away a smudge of dirt on Ichigo's cheek.

&3&3&3&3&3&3&3

Shirayuki and Zangetsu were dancing, not literally, but when it came to fighting with the two of them it was a delicate tango.

Shirayuki spun on her foot and leaped over a fallen Hollow, Zangetsu caught her in the air and she smiled before a rain of ice needles fell from the sky and impaled several-if not all the opponents. Matsumoto was protected by two ice sheet barriers, Hitsugaya's head was in her lap and her tears were falling onto his face.

"Get up!" She commanded as she wrapped his head in a white bandage.

"Mat--…" Hitsugaya's eyes fluttered open but only for a brief moment before they fell again. The ice around the two was suddenly shattered and Matsumoto's gray eyes flashed upwards to see an enemy about to strike her, until that enemy fell to the ground with a loud thud. Hisagi was standing there with his arm crossed.

"Shirayuki couldn't hold up your barrier…" Hisagi said before turning around and striking down yet another hollow.

"Thanks…" Matsumoto whispers and Hisagi shrugs before running off to help Shirayuki and Zangetsu.

&3&3&3&3&3

Ichigo and Rukia ran down the hallway. The South wing was all clear. It was almost eerie not to see any enemies.

&3&3&3&3&3

"Clear." Shirayuki and Zangetsu said in unison. Shirayuki picked up the bodies of Hinamori and Hitsugaya before teleporting away. She was going to take them back to the butterfly haven; they would be safe and healed properly.

"North wing, clear!" Noriko said into the small microphone in her ear. Urahara had given it to her for several reasons. One, he trusted her. Two, he figured she wasn't going to be screaming into the microphone and causing his ears to bleed.

"_All wings are clear?" Urahara said at the other end of the line_

"Yes sir." Noriko said grinning at Renji.

"Good job…" Renji said with a cocky smile before he leaned down and quickly-but softly kissed the girls lips. Noriko turned bright red, clearing her throat and looking away.

"Let's go." She said before running off.

"Right." Renji said following her.

&3&3&3&&3

Ichigo and Rukia stopped as their hallway came to an end with a large opening leading into a bare room.

"It could be a trap." Rukia said quietly. That's when she saw Noriko, followed by the others appeared from an opposite hallway and proceed into the room.

A flash of lightening, a blood curdling scream and a cackling noise that sounded like sparks.

"Noriko!" Renji yelled catching her before she fell. Rukia and Ichigo ran out into the room and the second the whole group was in there…the hallways were suddenly closed off.

Shirayuki and Rukia looked up at the same time and threw their arms out, a beam of light collided with an ice wall.

"What a clever trap." Zangetsu said watching his wife and Rukia's powers combine in a swirl of blue and white energy.

"Noriko! Noriko!" Renji was yelling at the unresponsive girl, blood pouring from the wound in her chest and splattering on Renji's clothes and arms.

"Fuck." Hisagi said aloud watching as the beams of light continued to pound against the ice wall.

Small cracks in the barrier appeared but quickly faded with the energy of the two butterflies.

"Noriko!" Renji said again, watching her face for any sign of life.

Ichigo stood next to Rukia, _"Let me out! Let me kill them!" _Ichigo's hollow was screeching and clawing at the insides of his mind.

"We're trapped." Matsumoto said softly, even though she was pointing out the obvious…no one could make a witty remark. The room was silent except for the occasional spark of clashing yellow energy hitting the barrier.

* * *

A/N: Cliffhanger?

Review!

What will Ichigo and Rukia do? Will Ichigo let out his hollow? Where the hell is Aizen?

ONLY I KNOW!

So review and make me happy.


	24. Trust

A/N: This story will be coming to an end really soon. But I'm not exactly sure yet. I wanted it to be done in March, but I doubt that'll happen. So whatever, anyway, let's moves on? (Haha spell check made it do that).

Thanks for all the reviews! Check out my other stories for more IchiRuki love.

The order of thoughts, if you can't tell goes: Hisagi, Renji, Noriko, Matsumoto, and Shirayuki.

* * *

The noise of the yellow lights crashing against Shirayuki and Rukia's barrier became a rhythmic song.

_Crash, shatter, crash, shatter, boom, crash, shatter, crash…_

"_Matsumoto…Who am I to you? Noriko…am I still your big brother? Even after all these years? You've grown so much. I'll still protect you, with my last breath." _

Renji was holding Noriko in his arms trying desperately to stop the bleeding. He tried placing pressure on the wound but the blood wouldn't stop. He held her in his arms, looking down at the girl with a frown.

"_Renji...Who am I…to you? Please let me be more than just a partner. When this is over…oh Renji, don't give me that look." _

Noriko closed her eyes a sudden wave of exhaustion took over. She was so tired. _"Let me sleep…"_

"_Hisagi, stay strong. Hinamori…you are still a child. You shouldn't have joined this battle; I can't bear to see Hitsugaya in such pain. He cares about you, and you care about him. You have to live and then grow old together. Hitsugaya…Toshiro…please….live. Please. Don't die." _

Matsumoto was biting back her tears and she didn't care who saw her in this moment of weakness. Hitsugaya was currently with Hinamori, safe somewhere, and yet Matsumoto couldn't help but worry. She didn't know how bad the injuries were…

Rukia backed into Ichigo and just at the connection with him, her strength seemed to increase. The barrier glowed with a soft blue light.

_Crash, shatter, crash, boom, boom, crash…_

"_Zangetsu…I will sacrifice my life for Rukia…you know this." _Shirayuki spoke to her husband without moving her lips.

"_I know. Don't cry." _Zangetsu responded calmly.

Shirayuki wasn't even aware at the liquid in her eyes. They had made it this far, they couldn't give up. Not yet, not yet.

"_Control your emotions." _Zangetsu said placing his hand on her shoulder.

&3&3&3&3&3&3&3

"I don't know…how long…" Rukia frowned at the small cracks appearing in the barrier.

_Boom, shatter, crash, crash, shatter…_

**CRASH!**

Everyone turned their head to see a giant hole in the wall. Yachiru popped her head up from behind Ikkau.

"Dan-an-anna!" She sang before jumping down. Ikkau was grinning, despite the fact that his head was bleeding. It took the group a minute to realize that Ikkau had literally head smashed into the wall and took it down.

"What are you silly heads waiting for? Let's go!" Yachiru said with a grin before running off back into the hole. Stark was waiting on the other side, still in his wolf form.

The group runs and just as the last person jumps through the hole, Rukia and Shirayuki's barrier shatters and the room erupts with yellow light.

"That was close." Hisagi said looking around the new room. It was pure white and it hurt his eyes.

"Oh my…Ino…" Rukia turns her head away and hides it in Ichigo's chest. Ichigo looks to see what Rukia was so freaked out about. Her small form was trembling against him. She was always so strong, why was she breaking now?

In the middle of the pure white room was a woman holding onto another mans body. Her hair was long, a color similar to Ichigo's. But it was matted with blood. A crimson pool surrounded the two. The woman was holding the man in her arms and her eyes were closed.

Ichigo suddenly recognized the woman. That was Orihime Inoue; she was a maid at the Kuchiki manor. The man she was holding was Ishida Uryu, who was a chef or a cook. Ichigo couldn't remember. It was obvious that the two were dead but it almost looked like Aizen or Gin had staged it.

They did this to purposely hurt Rukia. Not physically but mentally. Ichigo wrapped his arms around his butterfly. She stopped trembling but he could feel her disgust for Aizen and despair for the two lost innocent ones.

Everyone was silent.

A black hole emerged from the floor and out stepped Aizen and Gin.

Rukia seemed to sense this because she broke away from Ichigos embrace to glare at the two. Two men caused pain and havoc wherever they went.

"Come…let us settle this." Aizen said reaching his hand out to Rukia.

Gin tossed a small black box onto the floor. Inoue and Ishida's bodies turned to dust and a rainbow exploded from the small box.

The rainbow expanded and became a large barrier, separating Ichigo and Rukia from the rest of the group. "Shit." Ichigo said banging on the walls of the rainbow barrier. He and Rukia were now separated from everyone else. They couldn't do anything or help anyone.

"Ran-Chan!" Gin said with a smile at Matsumoto who stares in disbelief as Hisagi suddenly steps in front of her protectively.

**BAM!**

A gunshot echoes through the silence of the room and Gin looks down to see his chest bleeding. He turns his head to see Kira holding a gun behind him. Gin smiles again watching Kira shake, his eyes wide and his hand still trembling with the smoke rising from the barrel.

"You hurt Momo…" Kira said taking a step back as Gin took a step forward.

"You didn't stop me. Therefore, you are to blame. Hinamori is dead. It is your fault. Don't try to push the blame on me!" Gin said with a wide smile.

Kira began to tremble again as Gin reached out and took the gun from his hands with ease.

**BAM!**

Kira fell to the floor with a thud; another pool of crimson forming on the pure white floor.

Gin chuckled, his laughter echoing through the room, as he walked towards Matsumoto. The wound on his chest began to heal with each step that he took. That's when his eyes catch Yachiru, Ikkau, and Stark.

The three stood in front of Matsumoto.

"My reject Hollows! Hello!" He said extending his arms like they were going to give him a group hug. Gin reaches into his pocket and tosses another black box.

"You'll pay for turning us into monsters!" Ikkau yelled before charging at Gin.

This time, the box shifts and changes into a golden net. The net pinned down everyone but Ikkau, Yachiru and Stark.

Ikkau lunges forward extending his arm like a claw. Gin dodged the attack with ease; grabbing Ikkau's arm and tearing it clean off. Rukia felt her stomach lurch and she held her hand to her mouth.

"Monsters should remain in their cages." Gin said before drawing out a small blade from his pocket. Ikkau tried to move out of the way, but Gin grabbed him by the neck.

"Every virus has a cure. You wanna know what it is?" Gin stabbed the blade in Ikkau's chest; He screamed before his whole body turned to flames, then just ash, and fell to the floor like a black waterfall.

Yachiru disappears (goes invisible) and rushes towards Gin. _'I'll sneak attack him! I'll kill him!' _Yachiru jumped forward, her mouth open, she was going to bite his throat.

A hand stopped her. Gin smiled as she reappeared, his long hand around her throat instead of her mouth on his throat. "Silly! You actually think that'll work on me? I created you! I know everything about you! You can't become invisible to me…I still see your shadow." Gin clutched the small girls' throat. Her pink almost red eyes began to fade.

"Let her go!" Rukia screamed and Gin tossed Yachiru's body to the side. She hit the wall and then sank to the floor.

Stark was busy trying to bite through the golden net.

"I didn't forget about you…Rukia-Chan!" Gin said before looking back at the group.

"But first…I'm going to kill each of your friends…and I'm gonna make ya watch." Gin walked towards the trapped group. Shirayuki was in tears.

"_I can't use my powers!"_ Shirayuki said to Zangetsu.

"_Nor can I. We must now put our faith in Rukia and Ichigo." _Zangetsu responded, calm as always.

Gin watched Stark gnaw at the ropes with amusement.

"That ain't gonna work, ya know. This net was made to catch butterflies." Gin smiled at Shirayuki.

"Aizen is gonna love killin you." Gin said turning slightly to look at Aizen. The brown haired man was sitting in his white throne, watching with a slight smirk.

&3&3&3&3&3&3

"Ichigo…we have to do something. I can't use my powers…" Rukia placed her hand on Ichigo's arm and suddenly everything turned black.

&3&3&3&3&3

Rukia looked around, she was now sitting by a river and Ichigo was beside her. She could see a speck of white across the river and it looked like a person but she couldn't make out the features.

"Where am I?" Rukia asked to Ichigo.

"This river…I used to come here as a child." Ichigo said sitting up and staring out into the water.

"I'm in your head." Rukia said softly, to herself, but Ichigo heard her and he nodded.

"I need to let my Hollow out." Ichigo said locking his eyes with Rukia's.

Rukia looked over to the other side of the river. The spot of white was moving around anxiously, like it was ready for a battle.

"I won't loose control but if you think that I might. I need you to kill me." Ichigo said reaching out and taking Rukia's hand.

"Ichigo…"

"Rukia…can you do that? You heard Gin. The only cure…is death." Ichigo swallowed and watched her reaction.

"I won't let you loose control…" Rukia squeezed his hand softly. "Let's end this."

Ichigo smiled slightly.

"Yeah…"

&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3

Rukia watched as her world returned to the white room. The rainbow barrier shimmered. She looked over to see Ichigo's eyes turning black.

Renji is still holding Noriko, "stay alive…" He whispers into her ear. He can't tell if she hears him or not. Shirayuki shifts herself and is able to move enough to touch Noriko's leg.

"I can…try…to heal her." Shirayuki closes her eyes and small snowflakes form on her finger tips.

"Don't strain yourself." Renji said watching Shirayuki.

Every time they moved it felt like the net got tighter, pressing them into the ground until they became the ground itself.

A black sword suddenly formed in Ichigos hand and he struck the rainbow barrier.

_Shatter_

The barrier exploded and shards flew across and around the room. Rukia, now able to use her powers, summons a white sword in her hand.

She and Ichigo pointed their swords at Gin.

"Oh tsk tsk, butterfly your fight isn't with me." Gin chuckled nodding his head in the direction of Aizen.

"_He's right. We have to deal with Aizen or we might not get another chance."_ Rukia said in her mind and she was surprised that now she and Ichigo could communicate like this.

"_Then let's get him!" _

Aizen smiles slightly as the two Guardian and Butterfly advance towards him. The King stood up from his throne.

* * *

A/N: Ahh don't hate me!

Review anyways though! Even if you do hate me!

I have to do my English Homework now! Yay! [Sarcasm] Review to make my day better.


	25. Open Your Heart

A/N: I decided to crank this out because the manga is seriously pissing me off. Orihime is so useless "Kurosaki-kun!" Ugh. I used to tolerate her character, and now she just annoys me!

Rukia had a very short scene in the recent manga chapter. It saddens me.

Anyway! This is the final chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Rukia and Ichigo rushed at Aizen. He moved swiftly to dodge their attacks and used his arms to block their swords. The blade's didn't even cut the cloth covering his skin.

"My, my, you've gotten strong." Aizen said with a proud smile.

"Shut up!" Ichigo yelled before attacking again. It was a deadly dance. He would attack, Aizen would dodge, Rukia would attack, and Aizen would block.

"Coward!" Rukia hissed and Aizen only smiled.

&3&3&3&3&3

"Ran-Chan." Gin leaned down and picked up the net, grabbing Matsumoto by the collar of her shirt and dragging her out. Hisagi escaped and stood protectively in front of Matsumoto.

"Ah? A lover?" Gin said taking a few steps back and reaching inside his pocket.

"I'd never hurt Ran-Chan anyway...at least not physically." Gin said, his eyes opening slightly to reveal red iris and then closing. Gin took a small green pill from his pocket and crushed it, light erupted in his palm and a small black butterfly appeared.

"Rukia ain't so special now." Gin said as the butterfly move and landed on Matsumoto's shoulder.

"What are you doing to her?" Hisagi asked as he watched Matsumoto's eyes fade to black. Hisagi brushes away the butterfly and it flutters in the air before dying.

"Too late." Gin chuckled watching Matsumoto as her face paled.

&3&3&3&3&3&

"I'll kill you for the pain you've caused!" Rukia yelled before attacking once more, Aizen blocks her attack and pushes her away. Ichigo attacks from behind and his sword connects with Aizen's shoulder.

The blood splashes into the air, Aizen turns around and his fist connects with Ichigo's stomach, causing him to be launched into a nearby wall.

_'I don't understand, why are his attacks against me weaker? Almost held back...' _Rukia scowled at the thought before attacking again.

&3&3&3&3&3&3

Matsumoto's eyes turns red and she stands from her spot.

"What's wrong?" Hisagi asks backing away slowly. He could hear Gin snickering. Gin takes the advantage of Hisagi being in a state of shock and he hits him over the head.

Hisagi falls to his knees, clutching the back of his head as it throbs in pain. Matsumoto kicks Hisagi in the chest and the gang leader falls backwards. Matsumoto leans over him and places both hands around his throat.

"Good Ran-Chan" Gin exclaims clapping his hands.

Hisagi stares into the gray eyes that are no longer. Crimson pools stare back at him and orange locks fall from around her angelic face.

"_You ever…have been in love?" Matsumoto asked before taking a sip of the sake, she rolled over onto her back to look up at Hisagi. He really was a handsome guy. _

"_No…it's too dangerous." Hisagi said looking down at the strawberry blonde._

"_Mhm…I thought you liked danger." Matsumoto said setting the bottle down carefully on the grass below them. Hisagi laughed and shook his head._

"_What 'bout you?" He asked and Matsumoto looked away, back to the moon._

"_I think…once." She said and Hisagi moved his hand from its spot against the porch, he placed it on top of hers. Matsumoto looked back at Hisagi and she grinned._

"Come on...you're stronger than this." Hisagi managed to choke out. He watched as the crimson pools were suddenly blinking rapidly. Wet tears fell from her eyes and landed on Hisagi's face. Hisagi lifted a weak hand and placed it on her cheek.

"You're stronger." Hisagi closes his eyes and feel Matsumoto's grip loosen. Then her weight shifted and she was suddenly off of him and he could breath again. He opened his eyes to see Matsumoto tearing the net off of her friends. Her eyes were still red but Hisagi could see that she was in control of her actions now.

"Impressive." Gin said with an amused voice.

&3&3&3&3&3&3

Rukia took a step back, "Ichigo move!" She commands holding her sword back. The ice shifts and twirls, snowflakes surround the young butterfly. The white sword becomes a lance and Rukia could see Kaien's face behind her eyelids.

Ichigo jumped backwards right as Rukia tossed the lance at Aizen. The king's eyes widened right before the three spikes collide with his chest. He flew backwards into the wall, blood splattered and decorated the white walls. The ice lance crumbled and Aizen fell to the floor.

Ichigo and Rukia walked towards the horrible president.

"I'm glad..." Aizen choked out, blood gurgling in his mouth.

"To have been killed...by my daughter." Aizen reached inside his white coat and tossed a key card onto the floor near Ichigo's feet.

"Lies." Rukia swallowed watching as Aizen's eyes faded away.

"That'll tell you...everything. Be good." Aizen closed his eyes and took his final breath.

"What do you think he means?" Ichigo asked Rukia, who was in a state of shock.

"I don't know." Rukia turned to look at her Guardian, who was still wearing in his hollow form, yet he was still Ichigo.

"Rukia! Are you okay?" Shirayuki ran towards Rukia and embraces her like a mother would.

"Where's Gin?" Rukia asked looking around.

"He got away." Shirayuki explained rather sadly.

"We got this key card...let's go find out what it means." Ichigo suggested taking off his mask . No one objects to that plan.

&3&&3&&&3&&3

Shirayuki and Zangetsu left to transport the wounded. Renji, stayed by Noriko's side, and Hisagi went along because after all...she was his sister.

The group had been narrowed down to just Rukia, Ichigo, and Matsumoto.

Several dark hallways later and narrow escapes from Hollow monsters still lurking about. Rukia came upon a steel door with a gold key painted on the front. Beside the door was a card slot, she took the card from Ichigo and ran it across.

The three held their breath. Clicks could be heard from behind the door right before it swung open. Rukia was fearless with Aizen's final words still lingering in her mind. Inside was a room with many monitors and files open.

"Rukia, is this you?" Ichigo asked holding up a picture frame of Rukia at age 11.

"Creepy." Matsumoto said before walking over to the computer. She pressed a few buttons randomly and then Aizen's face appeared on the screen.

"If you're here. That means I'm gone. Rukia, the files with a large red X on them are the ones I wish for you and your guardian to read. They are not lies...open your heart. Let your eyes see the truth." Aizen said before the screen went blank.

Ichigo was the first to pick up a file with a red X. He read the contents aloud. "Rukia. No surname. Has been adopted into the Kuchiki family at my request. Hisana Kuchiki is her biological sister and I am glad to have found her. However, Hisana is only a half-sister. Her father is not the same as Rukia's." Rukia took the file away from Ichigo to read the contents for herself. This whole time, she believed Hisana was her sister, a real family.

"Shirayuki has taken hold of Rukia. This is something I feared. I must get her away, she can't become a butterfly." Matsumoto read from another file.

"I sent a group of infected hollows to go and take Rukia away. Sadly, Miyako was lost. On my second attempt, Kaien was lost. I try to protect her and yet I only hurt her more." Rukia read feeling a tightness in her chest.

"Gin is being rather pushy with the plans. His mind is twisted and his heart craves power. He is using Rukia to my disadvantage. If I do not agree with his demands, he could kill her. I would loose my only family. Jin, my adopted son, died today. I feel rage but I do not understand why." Ichigo read picking up another file.

"Yoruichi deserves this throne. I am only sitting it so that Gin will not be killed when the road ends. I wish to die by the hands of my daughter." Matsumoto took a big breath after reading and she watched Rukia with careful eyes.

"Shirayuki is bitter. I believe she knows that Rukia is my daughter, I also believe she knows that Gin is the true man behind the curtain. Gin sent infected men after her and she came to me, in tears, wishing for a bodyguard. I could not deny her this. I gave her Zangetsu and made her promise that Rukia would not awaken her full powers." Rukia tossed the file onto the ground and slammed her fist into the control panel of the monitors.

"She knew!" Rukia yelled glaring at the keyboard.

"Shirayuki knew! She knew that Gin was the reason for the pain and suffering....she never told me! This whole time...every time Ichigo and I were attacked. Aizen was trying to save us from Gin! He was trying to chase me away so I wouldn't be killed!" Rukia closed her eyes tightly, wishing it all wasn't true.

"Rukia..." Ichigo placed a hand on her shoulder. Matsumoto remained silent and allowed the two to have their moment.

"My whole life...believing that Aizen was a cruel, unjust man! When he was actually my father, my blood." Rukia turned and Ichigo wrapped his arms around her, embracing her tightly. Matsumoto set down the file with Rukia's certificate and inside a picture of Rukia's mother and Aizen holding a baby. Rukia hid her face in Ichigo's shirt and she wanted to cry but she had to strong.

**Excerpts from Aizen's personal files: **

"_Rukia has the butterfly mark. The only way to protect her is to let her go. When she turned two, I left her at a doorstop in Rukongai. This is the only way she will be safe from Gin. Her mother is enraged and she left. I do not blame her." - Aizen_

"_Hisana also has the mark of the Butterfly. I am not worried. Gin has no need to kill her and by my reports, she is already ill. She is not tied to me by blood and my desire to protect her is weak compared to Rukia." - Aizen_

"_Rukia has made many friends. I hope they will keep her safe." - Aizen_

"_Shirayuki took Rukia. My fears have been confirmed. Gin knows and now I am a puppet." - Aizen_

"_Rukia's guardian is strong but not strong enough. I sent a black blade and I will infect him with the hollow virus. If there is one thing that I learned from this virus is that it can be overpowered and controlled by the strongest emotion in the world. Love." - Aizen_

"_Rukia's childhood friend, Renji is part of the Elite. I wish I could tell him the truth so he can tell Rukia...but Gin is watching my every move. One word and my daughter can be killed." - Aizen_

"_Gin's men have been sent to Uraharas shop, where Rukia is. I pray that she makes it out alive." - Aizen_

"_Gin found the Butterfly Haven. Rukia will protect those other butterflies with her life, I know this, there is nothing I can do but sit and watch." - Aizen_

"_Byakuya Kuchiki knows nothing. He still believes I am a cruel president who is after the blood of his sister-in-law. I do not mind. Let them think what they must." - Aizen_

"_Rukia and her team have arrived. I will stay on my throne and await her arrival. Rukia, I'm sorry." - Aizen_

"We have to kill Gin! He's the reason behind this all!" Matsumoto said feeling more rage and disgust for Gin. To think she used to love him.

"We will. Just give him time and he'll show up again." Ichigo said not releasing Rukia from his embrace. To see her torn like this was killing him. The world they both knew had literally been shattered in a matter of seconds.

"Let's go. Take as much information as you can." Rukia said finally breaking away from Ichigo's hug.

&3&&3&&3&3&&3

**4 Weeks Later...**

Yoruichi stepped into her rightful place as President and the Butterflies could now come out of hiding. Yoruichi shared the truth with everyone she could preach it to with the help of the files left behind by Aizen.

Shirayuki and Zangetsu left the town by request of Rukia and Ichigo.

"To know that you let me live a life of lies, Shirayuki...I can no longer bear to see your face." Rukia said while standing in the road with her mentor standing in front of her. Shirayuki smiled sadly but understood.

Yoruichi expanded the Presidential Palace and built a large tower in honor of Aizen. The Butterflies mostly live normal lives, some work in hospitals while others help with crops, and most of the fire butterflies become part of Yoruichi's Elite bodyguard unit.

Yoruichi is also in the process of building a monument for all the butterflies and people who lost their life fighting for the peace.

Yachiru and Stark disappeared with the ashes of Ikkau. Most presume they went back to Grimmjow.

Noriko was able to stay alive and she is in recovery with Renji by her side. They plan to join Yoruichi's Elite Bodyguard unit once she is fully healed.

Matsumoto and Hisagi now teach a self-defense class at the high school. Matsumoto's eyes have returned to their natural color, Gin's attack was only temporary.

Gin was eventually found by Shirayuki and she brought him to Yoruichi's doorstep. His fate is still unknown.

Byakuya was appointed as Yoruichi's advisor in political affairs. He left his mansion to Rukia, who now uses it for Butterflies without homes but she is rarely seen in the mansion.

She prefers another home...

&3&3&3&3&

"Rukia-Chan!" Yuzu cried when the dark haired girl entered the house. Her white dress ruffling in the cold evening wind.

"Yuzu!" Rukia smiled as she saw Isshin come flying in, his face colliding with a nearby lamp.

"Rukia!" Ichigo exclaimed running down the stairs and nearly running into his little sister.

"Where have you been?" Ichigo demanded. Isshin got up, his face red and his eyes sparkling.

"Don't be so rude!" Isshin cried out, tears flowing freely from his eyes.

"Papa! You're going to scare Rukia-Chan!" Yuzu said tugging at her fathers shirt.

"Oh my sweet Yuzu!" Isshin started crying again. "I will always love you! Just as much as I love Rukia-Chan!" Isshin hugged his daughter tightly.

"I can't hear the television!" Karin shouted from somewhere in the house.

Rukia hid her mouth behind her hand and laughed. Ichigo watched her and felt his heart grow light.

Ichigo moved past his dad and sister with their argument.

"Rukia..." Ichigo extended his hand to the dark butterfly. Her eyes went wide and her cheeks turned pink. She reached out and took his hand.

"Let's get out of here." Ichigo suggested and Rukia nodded as she led the way out of the door.

&3&3&3&3&3&

"It's so peaceful!" Rukia said extending her arms wide and her face pointed to the sky.

"Yeah." Ichigo said walking beside her with his hands in his pockets.

"I thought I would be annoyed, with nothing to do. Everyone is off doing their own thing. But I'm not sad...not anymore. My father would want me to embrace the peace and be happy." Rukia said stopping and turning to face Ichigo.

He smirked placing a hand on Rukia's cheek. "We've gotten so strong." Ichigo mumbled and Rukia's ocean blue eyes sparkled. The crescent moon looked down on the two and spread her soft light casting sharp shadows from the buildings.

Rukia leaned up on her tiptoes and Ichigo craned his neck downwards. Their lips connected and the city seemed to glow with light. Her lips moved with his delicately.

_'Just now, I've decided that I love you.' _Ichigo thought, knowing she could hear his thoughts.

_'Just now? Idiot. I can't believe it took you that long!' _Rukia teased as her arms wrapped around his neck.

_'Bitch. I'm not going to say it aloud then!' _Ichigo wrapped his arms around Rukia, his hand falling from her face.

_'I love you too, you stupid fool.'_ Rukia broke the kiss and smiled slightly, staring into his eyes.

"I never thought..." Ichigo began but Rukia shushed him.

"You don't have to explain anything. C'mon, you're dad is worried!" Rukia said breaking the embrace and grabbing his hand before running down the moonlit sidewalk with Ichigo running behind her.

* * *

THE END

It took me three days to write.

I'm happy with how it came out though, and I bet you didn't see that twist coming!!!

Anyone who is caught up on the anime, the ending for episode 215 was what inspired the very final scene. With the holding hands.

Anyway! Please Review! These are two new stories that should come out soon:

[AU] Rukia was a strong and independent woman, yet she needed a room mate to help pay for rent. Ichigo Kurosaki, she didn't like him-he was rude but he was better than all the other choices. He didn't like her-she was a control freak. Now they have to live together for a year, will chaos ensue? Or will love somehow blossom from this unlikely pair?

Rukia Kuchiki, Ichigo Kurosaki, and Renji Abrai. They were best friends and were students at the Shinigami Academy. Renji has feelings for Rukia and she returns them, but Ichigo…her affection for him grows day by day. The three are trapped in a love triangle and there's no escape without getting hurt. IchiRuki, RenRuki.


End file.
